Un beso, un dólar
by Miyasa
Summary: Phoebe es la encargada de las actividades de la feria escolar para reunir fondos, si bien no es la idea más original, ha abierto el puesto de besos, con las tres chicas más populares de la escuela. "Por favor Helga, la tercera chica se enfermó y a la única que le puedo pedir este favor es a ti". La imagen de portada pertenece a peppersnot.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Ha pasado un buen tiempo y s** **é que quizás no es lo que esperaban leer, pero estoy reescribiendo esta historia. Algunas partes se mantendrán, otras las eliminare y le añadiré cosas que había dejado fuera.**

 **Espero que aun siga siendo de su agrado y por supuesto que les agradezco todo su apoyo con mi bebé y por eso mismo fue que decidí no eliminarla sino que mejorarla.**

 **Les cuento que ya tengo la mitad reescrita y por eso la publicaré cada tres días, a menos que suba alguna otra cosa (one shot, actualización, etc).**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi beta reader y a** **peppersnot (síganla en tumblr) que me permitió utilizar su arte como portada.**

 **Un beso, un dólar.**

 **Phoebe es la encargada de las actividades de la feria escolar para reunir fondos, si bien no es la idea más original, ha abierto el puesto de besos, con las tres chicas más populares de la escuela.**

 **"** **Por favor Helga, la tercera chica se enfermó y a la única que le puedo pedir este favor es a ti".**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Viernes 13:50 PM, H. S. 118, ala norte.**

—Por favor, por favor **,** Helga.

La chica recién nombrada cerró con fuerza su casillero, después de haber sacado su libro para la siguiente clase, la que por suerte compartía con su insistente y mejor amiga, Phoebe.

—Vamos, Pheebs. ¿Para qué quieres que esté ahí? No te serviré de nada. La idea de cada puesto es recolectar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, ¿no?

—Helga, sé que no quieres participar, pero eres la única persona con la que puedo contar, _onegai*_ —rogó poniendo sus manos en forma de súplica ante la chica.

—¡Rayos! ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué no pueden ser solo dos personas?

—Segurísima.

—Y… ¿No hay nadie más en esta inmensa preparatoria que te pueda ayudar?

—Efectivamente, me tomé la libertad de leer el reglamento escolar y dice expresamente que para esta actividad solo los alumnos de décimo grado pueden atender los puestos creados, estando la entrada liberada a cada uno de los integrantes, sus familias e invitados. Los cuales no tienen necesidad de pertenecer a la escuela en si… —la chica volteó la hoja de su libreta para poder demostrarle a su terca mejor amiga que nadie más que ella estaba disponible para tal cargo.

—Y la tal… ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

—Ashley.

—¿Y ella no estará recuperada para mañana? —tanteó nuevamente la adolescente rubia.

—No, fui a su casa y estaba terriblemente resfriada todavía —respondió soltando un suspiro desanimado—. Con las ganas que tenía de participar la pobre…

Al escuchar las palabras de Phoebe, Helga miró en todas direcciones buscando ayuda de cualquier parte para poder zafarse de esa locura, pero lamentablemente no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa plausible y sabiendo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano no le quedó otra opción de ser una buena amiga y apoyar la causa.

—De acuerdo —respondió derrotada, pero inmediatamente se sintió feliz al ver a su amiga brincar de emoción y luego recibió un inesperado gran abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! —exclamó entusiasmada Phoebe, conteniendo sus chillidos de felicidad.

—Sí, sí, sí, pero no creas que esto te saldrá gratis, hermana.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó dudosa Phoebe ante el tono aparentemente molesto de la adolescente más alta, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú serás la encargada de traerme las bebidas e historietas que necesitaré para pasar el rato mientras que todos esos pubertos hacen largas filas para recibir un beso de la Princesa Rhonda o la pequeña señorita perfección Li-la —dijo divertida a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la joven de cabellos oscuros, porque a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, ella decía esos apodos con cariño y sin mala intención; ya que después de todo y a pesar del tiempo todas eran buenas amigas.

—No te preocupes, Helga. Estoy segura de que no te aburrirás.

Mientras la chica de raíces japonesas decía esta última frase, Helga se percató que ellas habían estado siendo espiadas y no por su exacosador personal, Brainy, sino que por el pelos-necios de Gerald.

La joven sonrió resignada al escuchar el incesante parloteo de su mejor amiga ante el festival del día siguiente y pensó que si ella no estuviese tan ocupada encargándose de las actividades, sería la participante adecuada para el puesto que faltaba, aunque lo más probable era que a su admirador número uno no le gustara, y sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro cansado al pensar en el largo día que sería mañana.

* * *

 **Viernes 13:54 PM, H. S. 118, ala este.**

—Viejo, no vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué acabas de escuchar, Gerald? —preguntó Arnold mientras seguía buscando en su casillero, pero atento a las noticias que su amigo traía. " _¿Dónde estará ese libro? Estoy seguro de que lo deje aquí"_ ,pensó mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas el libro que necesitaba para su siguiente clase.

—Rhonda y Lila serán las personas encargadas de atender el puesto de besos mañana —le contó la información recién obtenida, pero al ver que el muchacho ni se inmutaba por las noticias, preguntó:

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Claro, de seguro que a Phoebe le irá bien porque tanto Rhonda como Lila son chicas muy populares y podrán reunir el dinero suficiente sin problemas.

—De seguro, pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Entonces cuál es? —preguntó Arnold curioso, aunque él estaba más interesado en encontrar su material—. Por cierto, ¿cuántos libros tienes en tu casillero? A mí se me hace que tengo un montón.

El adolescente moreno se agachó a recoger uno de los tantos libros que habían caído al suelo y al tomarlo se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había algo extraño en el objeto.

—Oye, Arnie. Esto no es tuyo.

—Ya decía yo que eran muchos… —respondió el adolescente, sin darle mayor importancia pensando que quizás se habían caído de algún otro casillero y sin querer él los había confundido con los suyos. Después pasaría a dejarlos a la biblioteca.

Gerald tampoco se preocupó por el extraño y repentino aumento en los libros de Arnold, y considerando que era más importante haberse enterado primero que nadie de los nombres de las participantes del ansiado stand de besos, él volvió a insistir en el tema.

—Pero volviendo al tema principal, amigo mío, esta es tu oportunidad para pedirle un beso a Lila.

—¡A Lila! —exclamó Arnold, sorprendido a la vez que se golpeaba con el techo de metal de su casillero.

Arnold no tenía idea de donde Gerald había sacado la idea que él quería un beso con la adolescente pelirroja, obviamente no iba a negar que todavía la consideraba una chica bonita, pero para él era solo una amiga y no tenía interés alguno en besarse con una chica con la que solo sentía amistad.

—Honestamente, Gerald. En este momento lo único que quiero es conseguir mi libro y no llegar tarde a clases porque si sigo así, lo único que obtendré será un lumbago —dijo llevándose la mano a la espalda intentando frotarse la zona que ya estaba bastante adolorida y consideró, nuevamente, la posibilidad de solicitar un cambio de casillero porque para bien o para mal, él ya no era un chico bajito y definitivamente los centímetros que había alcanzado el último verano no iban con su apellido—. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en Lila? Porque estoy seguro de que no estoy interesado en ella desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Tal vez cinco o seis años?

—Vamos, viejo. A mi tú no me engañas. Vi cómo le dabas ojitos el otro día durante el almuerzo —dijo a la vez que volvía a recoger uno de los libros que se habían caído desde el interior del casillero de Arnold mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico.

Por supuesto que Arnold recordaba con exactitud el momento del que hablaba Gerald, porque fue el único día que pudo estar relativamente de cerca de Helga. Él no había visto a la adolescente rubia en todo el verano, y aunque seguían chocando de vez en cuando en las esquinas ya sea dentro o fuera de la escuela… Apenas habían cruzado palabras y ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella en la única clase que compartían o en alguna de las juntas semanales con sus amigos, y por extraño que sonara ella de una u otra forma siempre se le escapaba cuando intentaba buscarla.

—Realmente no estaba pensando en Lila, y antes que lo malinterpretes, ella me agrada, solo que NO de esa manera —le respondió dándole énfasis al "no" para luego recordar en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado sentarse con Helga ese día, pero para su mala suerte el único lugar disponible junto a ellas fue ocupado por Phoebe, no dejándole otra opción que buscar otro espacio relativamente cerca para poder obtener el consuelo de escuchar su voz.

Y así fue como se enteró que ella había ido de vacaciones junto a su hermana a la isla de Hawái y eso también respondió otra de las miles de preguntas que tenía con respecto a ella…

—Estabas pensando en Lila —insistió Gerald devolviendo a Arnold de sus pensamientos—. Conozco cuando haces esa mirada, viejo.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó curioso y con voz ligeramente ronca debido a que había sido traído de vuelta de sus ensoñaciones en la que su mente había proyectado a Helga vestida solo con un bikini color rosa dejando que solo el sol y el mar lamiera su suave piel nacarada.

—Esa que haces cada vez que una chica te gusta —respondió Gerald, bajando y subiendo las cejas en tono supuestamente cómplice.

—Hombre, no sé de qué hablas, pero te puedo asegurar que no estaba pensando en Lila y definitivamente no estaré en su fila de pretendientes para besarla —recalcó Arnold sintiéndose molesto ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo.

—Está bien, está bien, viejo —se rindió por fin Gerald, aunque no del todo convencido de las palabras de Arnold—. Si tú lo dices, no me queda de otra que creerte, por ahora —declaró jugando con el libro en sus manos como si se tratase de una pelota de basquetbol.

Arnold volvió a sumergirse en su casillero pensando que por fin Gerald había entendido sus palabras, pero lo que no sabía es que el muchacho de cabello oscuro aún tenía algo que comentar sobre las actividades del día siguiente.

—Aunque… ¿sabes? —comentó distraídamente haciendo girar el libro entre sus dedos y sin darle importancia si Arnold prestaba o no atención a sus palabras—. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por Helga.

El sonido del metal al ser golpeado distrajo a Gerald, haciendo que el libro entre sus manos cayera nuevamente al piso, y luego vio a su mejor amigo levantarse como un resorte con la mano derecha frotando la zona que se había lastimado.

—¿He-Helga? —preguntó, pero al sentir su voz quebrarse, carraspeó para volver a intentarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? —preguntó más tranquilo e intentando ser lo más casual que podía.

Gerald enarcó una ceja confundido, pero luego simplemente sacudió la cabeza antes de exponerle a Arnold el resto de la conversación que había escuchado.

—Oh, sí. Sobre esa niña. Escuché que también será parte del puesto de besos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Phoebe se lo pidió hace tan solo unos minutos porque la otra chica se había enfermado o algo así y la única persona disponible era ella.

—Pero Helga no es el tipo de chica que estaría en un puesto de venta de besos.

—Es lo mismo que pienso, amigo, o sea, ¿quién querría un beso de esa chica? —preguntó burlón.

—Vamos, Gerald. No seas así. No es que ella este mal —afirmó sonrojándose mientras recordaba el motivo de su ensoñación anterior.

Desde que regresaron de las vacaciones de verano, Helga había estado usando ropa de tamaño colosal, y sin que ella fuera consciente de lo que provocaba en el muchacho, continuamente le dejaba ver sus suaves hombros dorados cubiertos solamente por los delicados tirantes de los distintos sujetadores que utilizaba a diario.

—En realidad creo que ella tiene una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Ella sabe hacer algo que no sea fruncir el ceño? No seas ridículo —desdeñó Gerald antes de añadir:

—Nadie pagaría un dólar por recibir ni siquiera un inocente beso en la mejilla de esa niña.

Arnold no estaba muy seguro de qué sentir sobre las palabras de su amigo, y por egoísta que sonara, él esperaba que así fuera porque al recordar nuevamente como su cabello rubio contrastaba con su piel… le dolió el estómago.

—¡No, otra vez!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arnold asustado saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Estabas poniendo esa perturbadora sonrisa floja… ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no tienes algo que me quieras contar?

—Sí —respondió tajante frunciendo el ceño—. No tengo nada que contar.

—Bien, si tú lo dices. Entonces como te comentaba, estoy seguro de que nadie querría un beso de Helga G. Pataki… —Sin embargo, se interrumpió al notar que Arnold lo seguía mirando molesto y levantado las mano en son de paz, agregó:

—¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara enojada, Arnold. Mira, sé que está mal hablar de nuestros amigos, pero acéptalo. La chica es fea, y aunque ya no tiene su uniceja, es como si la tuviera porque siempre está frunciendo el ceño y no solo eso, sino que también su maldita actitud…

—Gerald… —regañó Arnold—. No estás siendo justo. Sabes muy bien que…

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo —interrumpió antes de que Arnold empezara con su típico discurso en defensa de Helga. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño? No podía creer que él haya olvidado lo que ella le había hecho—. Y toma esto; creo que es lo que estabas buscando —dijo ofreciéndole el libro con el que había estado jugueteando, sabiendo que no valía la pena traer a colación un tema antiguo.

—Ahora solo me queda descubrir de quién son estos otros libros —suspiró cansado Arnold, también queriendo dejar el tema de Helga de lado, y acomodando sus cosas siguió al adolescente de cabello oscuro a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 **Viernes 14:04 PM,** **H. S. 118, ala este.**

Desde los confines del armario que estaba solo a unos pasos del casillero de Arnold, un chico respondía una llamada.

—¿Entonces, estás seguro de que aún no se han dado cuenta?

—Noventa y nueve por ciento seguro, señor.

—¿Y el otro uno por ciento?

—Creo que Mantecado ya empieza a sospechar.

—No es tan denso, como decían los fundadores —comentó la voz desde el teléfono.

—Si. Al parecer sus hormonas están más despiertas que él.

—No podemos permitirlo...

 **Continuará…**

 **NA2: Nos leemos en tres días mas. :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Miyasa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,**

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **El capitulo llega a ustedes gracias a mi Beta.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Sábado 07:28 AM, Casa Pataki.**

Helga estaba terminando de alistarse con la única ropa que tenía desde que por un error en el aeropuerto su maleta fue intercambiada por la de un desconocido. El que había deducido, por el contenido de la maleta, era un muchacho del tamaño y contextura de Wolfgang porque las ropas eran realmente enormes y todo le quedaba demasiado suelto para su figura.

Aunque por el momento todo lo que podía hacer la joven era encogerse de hombros y finalizar sus habituales coletas, las que, por cierto, ahora caían por sus hombros debido al peso de su largo cabello.

—Linda, ¿estás lista? —preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya voy, mamá —respondió Helga mientras tomaba su bolsa y verificaba que no le faltara algo—. Bien, creo que está todo —susurró para sí misma.

La joven salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo para poder tomar su desayuno antes de salir, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón la voz de su padre llamo su atención.

—¡Olga!

—Es Helga, papá —corrigió rodando los ojos ante el incurable mal hábito de su padre.

—¡Helga! —rectificó rápidamente el hombre intentando llamar la atención de su hija menor.

La joven dio un bufido molesto antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras y responder a su padre que miraba una y otra vez el reloj en su muñeca.

—¡Criminal! ¿Dónde está el incendio, papá?

—No te pongas rezongona, pequeña dama. Recuerda que te estoy pagando por tu ayuda.

—Sí, lo sé, Bob. Todo por veinte míseros dólares, pero recuerda que este sábado solo hasta el mediodía porque tengo que estar en la escuela antes de la una de la tarde.

—Sí, sí… Lo recuerdo. Toma tu desayuno mientras voy por el auto —pidió el hombre antes de dirigirse a la cochera.

—Aquí tienes, Helga —dijo su madre con voz cantarina y una enorme sonrisa mientras servía una gran porción de panqueques a la chica que se estaba acomodando en uno de los asientos libres.

—Gracias, mamá.

La joven dio un gran bostezo antes de tomar el cubierto, sintiendo los párpados pesados después de haberse quedado leyendo hasta las altas horas de la madrugada. Helga tenía la impresión de que no había logrado dormir más que un par de horas y ahora sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza por la falta de descanso.

—Alguien despertó de mal humor esta mañana… —canturreó la mujer al notar el tono amargado de la jovencita.

—Y al parecer alguien está de buen humor y por eso no pude dormir bien anoche —mintió la joven, encontrando la oportunidad de hacer una travesura, así que mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa picarona, agregó:

—Por favor, Miriam, cuando Bob y tú hagan sus cochinadas, lo mínimo que les pido es que se preocupen de poner una almohada entre la cama y la pared.

Al escuchar ese último comentario, Miriam, quien se había sentado frente a ella para terminar de beber su café, lo escupió sintiendo como se sonrojaba e intentó decir algo, pero lo único que logro pronunciar fueron balbuceos incomprensibles.

Helga no pudo evitar soltar una risita maliciosa al ver a su madre ser incapaz de hilar las palabras, y ya de mejor humor se llevó un gran trozo de su desayuno a la boca; en tanto su mente divagó entre sus recuerdos comparando la situación actual con lo que era hace algunos años.

Antiguamente rara vez había algo para comer, su madre estaba siempre dormida en la encimera y su padre miraba el televisor solo esperando el momento para poder salir a trabajar a su imperio con el único propósito de seguir siendo un patán ambicioso y despreocupado. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal de Helga, llegó el momento en que todo cambió debido a una enfermedad que la llevo directo al hospital.

Esto sucedió en las vacaciones de invierno de sexto grado, exactamente una semana después de que el gran Bob Pataki recuperase su antigua casa junto con todas sus comodidades.

Para todos fue volver a la rutina normal, excepto para la joven chica que tenía el corazón roto a causa de su reciente ruptura con el amor de toda su joven vida. Durante toda esa semana, Helga se había sentido aletargada, pero se negó a darle alguna importancia e incluso culpó a su corazón roto, y sus padres, quienes estaban preocupados de sus propias banalidades, no notaron el cayado humor de la preadolescente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Fue una época especialmente dura para la familia Pataki. El hecho de no poder saber si su hija pasaría esa noche o la siguiente, el estrés y el dolor de verla inmóvil en una cama, de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, luchando entre la vida y la muerte conectada a tubos y máquinas, sin poder hacer nada más que rogar en el lúgubre ambiente de la sala de espera rodeados del aroma característico del hospital, fue realmente agotador física y emocionalmente.

La imagen sería algo que nunca se iría de sus padres, en especial el momento que uno de los doctores se les acercó para decirles una dura verdad.

 _Lo más probable es que su hija no pase de esta noche y sería bueno para ustedes despedirse de ella en estos momentos._

Ambos padres se sintieron desconsolados al escuchar las palabras del hombre; habían desahuciado a su hija menor. Su pequeña de tan solo doce años estaba a punto de morir y ellos no podían hacer nada más que rogarle a un Dios que no habían recordado que existía hasta ese momento.

Y llámese milagro o no, la joven que no vería nuevamente la luz del sol ahora tenía quince años y era una jovencita completamente plena y pícara.

Bob ahora sabia lo importante que era la fe, pero también sabía que de eso no vivían las personas y que todo conllevaba un equilibrio, por lo mismo decidió reevaluar su vida y cada día se esforzaba para que todos fueran felices, incluyéndose. Aunque para eso se necesitaron realizar importantes cambios.

Uno de los primeros que realizó fue disminuir sus horas de trabajo. Ganar dinero estaba bien, pero el trabajo en exceso no le permitía cuidarse ni cuidar a su familia, así que los viajes de negocios los delegó hacia sus mejores empleados, y a pesar de que tuvo miedo de volver a perder el negocio, fue gratamente sorprendido cuando las ganancias comenzaron a duplicarse.

El tiempo adicional le permitió reencontrarse con su esposa, la que aún cargaba con la culpa de la enfermedad de su hija. Ella le admitió tener un grave problema con el alcohol, el que diariamente disfrazó con batidos de frutas y tazas de café cargado y el que solo había dejado desde la estancia de Helga en el hospital, sin embargo, también admitió que cada día la tentación de volver a beber para olvidarse de todo era muy fuerte.

A pesar de la gran culpa que invadió al hombre, por no haberse percatado de lo que estaba pasando en su hogar, no se dejó caer; ya que él sabía que no sacaba nada lamentándose y solo seguir adelante los ayudaría a superar lo que había pasado.

Ellos necesitaban ser buenos padres para su hija. Ellos realmente se amaban y amaban a sus dos hijas, solo que en algún momento ambos habían perdido el rumbo y caído en la rutina, sin importarles lo que pasara a su alrededor más que avanzar sin un fin, y por eso ambos decidieron buscar ayuda profesional porque los dos tenían problemas que resolver para ser los buenos padres que siempre desearon ser.

Y una de las últimas cosas, pero por eso no menos importantes que cambiaron fue…

—¡Hermanita bebé!

Bueno en realidad eso no había cambiado mucho; Olga seguía siendo un fastidioso rayito de sol, pero…

Miriam había dejado de balbucear algo inentendible, aunque podría jurar haber escuchado algo sobre pájaros y abejas. _Como si tuviera diez años_ , pensó mientras rodaba los ojos y llamaba la atención de su hermana mayor.

—¡Estamos en la cocina!

En cuanto la joven mujer vio a su hermana, corrió a abrazarla acunando su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¡Hermanita, te extrañé tanto! —exclamó Olga casi llorando de manera exagerada, como solo ella sabía hacerlo—. Perdón por no haber venido antes —se disculpó para luego dirigirse a abrazar a su madre.

—De todas formas, ¿a qué hora llegaste? No te oí entrar.

—Eso fue porque cuando yo llegué estabas babeando en tu cama, tontita —respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que le daba un toque en la nariz con el dedo índice.

Después de haber acompañado a su joven hermana de vuelta a su hogar (alegando que no estaría bien que una señorita viajase sola), Olga regresó para continuar con sus clases en la paradisiaca isla de Hawái.

Olga se sirvió una taza de café cargado mientras observaba a su hermana prácticamente devorar su desayuno, aunque se alegró de verla tan fuerte y sana. Ella era una hermosa jovencita que florecía día a día, aunque frunció el ceño porque la jovencita no vestía como le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera.

—Hermanita querida, ¿qué haces vestida de esa manera? —preguntó observando como la chica se limpiaba la boca con el puño de la camiseta.

— _Ol-ga,_ querida hermana —dijo con una falsa sonrisa como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño y muy molesto mientras intentaba juntar la escasa paciencia que poseía para recordarle lo que había pasado en su última visita—. ¿Recuerdas el asunto de mi maleta?

—¡Oh! Es cierto, pero hermanita… No es como si te hubieses llevado toda tu ropa.

—No, pero recuerda que la otra ya no me quedaba bien. Y por si lo olvidas ahora soy casi tan alta como mamá y tú.

Era verdad, su hermana ya no era una pequeña niña pálida y flacucha a la que parecía que el sol nunca tocaba a pesar de sus largas horas en la calle, pero no queriendo pensar en la negligencia de sus padres, con voz animada dijo:

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Vamos de compras! Podrás elegir lo que más te guste y por supuesto que yo pagaré lo que quieras.

Helga suspiró cansada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha porque ahí estaba el "pero". Olga ya no era tan inconsciente con ella, en verdad se preocupaba de lo que le gustaba o no. Claro, había ocasiones en las que se dejaba llevar e intentaba imponerle sus gustos, pero ella también había aprendido a ceder y se dio cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaba cuando ella era niña.

—Por ahora paso, Olga.

—Pero, hermanita…

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Helga? Si quieres salir temprano, debemos llegar temprano —habló Bob con las manos en la cintura.

—Vamos, querido. Sabes que Olga siempre quiere acaparar la atención de su hermanita —comentó la madre de las muchachas para luego ponerse de puntilla y besar la mejilla de su esposo ganándose un ¡puaj! por parte de Helga y un suspiro enternecedor de Olga.

El hombre se sonrojó por el afecto de su esposa y avergonzado habló nuevamente.

—Olga, después puedes seguir cuchicheando. Ahora nosotros tenemos que salir. Vamos, Helga.

—Bueno. Ahí lo tienes, el jefe ha hablado —señaló Helga a su hermana en tanto tomaba su bolso desde el sofá, se lo cruzó en el torso, tomó sus llaves y salió tras su padre hacia el vehículo.

* * *

 **Sábado 07:37 AM, Sunset** **Arms.**

A través del techo de cristal Arnold podía ver las nubes moverse por el cielo pausadamente hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

El muchacho estaba sobre su cama con las manos sobre el estómago, ya vestido con un par de vaqueros azules, una camiseta verde y su usual camisa roja a cuadros encima, y aunque a primera vista parecía listo para iniciar lo que sería una larga jornada de actividades extracurriculares en la feria escolar, su mente era un completo caos en busca de respuestas a preguntas que no tenían respuestas.

Arnold, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, se giró hasta quedar de frente a su repisa, pensando que aún estaba a tiempo para seguir intentando descifrar a la única persona que era capaz de tranquilizarlo como de llevarlo a la locura.

A él siempre lo habían señalado como un soñador totalmente ajeno a la realidad, y de cierta manera las personas que decían esas palabras estaban en lo correcto, y a la vez no, y por muy confuso que sonara, las cosas eran así.

Él era un soñador que elucubraba distintas realidades, ya sea dormido o despierto, a veces fantaseaba con safaris en el que era perseguido por animales salvajes, unas tantas que era un buceador de un mundo submarino en el que nadie se había atrevido a nadar y en otros sueños era un piloto que surcaba cielos azules en busca de aventuras, pero a pesar de todas esas increíbles y fabulosos sueños había uno que nunca se hacía realidad y en el que su mente siempre lo forzaba volver a la realidad.

 _Helga G. Pataki_ ,le susurró su subconsciente bajándolo de su nube con gran pesimismo dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca.

El nombre de la chica a la que nunca comprendería y la que lo volvía pesimista, su mente intentaba imaginar una situación en el que él lograba comprender lo que pasaba entre ellos, divagando entre todas sus aventuras y sus momentos juntos, sin embargo, nunca lograba llegar tan lejos para poder lograr ponerle un nombre a su relación y eso lo hacía sentir nuevamente como un niño huérfano de nueve años.

Estaba por levantarse para poder acomodarse los zapatos y bajar antes de que se le hiciera demasiado tarde, cuando un par de golpes en su puerta lo alertó e inmediatamente le indicó a la persona que podía entrar.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a su abuelo, el que se sentó a los pies de su cama al igual que lo hacía cuando él era un niño más pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa, hombrecito? —le preguntó a su único nieto mientras lo veía amarrar las agujetas de sus tenis—. ¿No tienes que ir a ayudar a esa extravagante feria escolar tuya? ¿O tu alarma no sonó?

—Sigue funcionando igual que siempre, abuelo. Desperté hace más de una hora y aún me queda tiempo para estar temprano allá. Es solo que me quedé pensando en cosas…

—¿Problemas con la escuela?

—Algo así…

—No me digas, déjame adivinar… —dijo el hombre con voz perezosa mientras fruncía el ceño buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que el mismo había realizado, pero que su joven nieto por algún motivo esquivó—. ¿Qué puede ser lo que a mi guapo y joven nieto lo puede poner de mal genio tan tapidamente que ni siquiera es capaz de responderle a su apuesto y fornido abuelo de la manera que se merece?

Arnold solo rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos para luego estirar un brazo y coger su billetera y teléfono de uno de los cajones de la repisa.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Tienes problemas con las chicas! —dijo el hombre mientras entrecerraba los ojos y observaba que su nieto seguía en lo suyo antes de volver a hablar—. O más específicamente, con tu amiguita del gran moño rosa y una ceja que se la pasa haciéndote bromas.

Al escuchar la descripción con la que llamó a Helga, Arnold suspiró antes de sentarse en los escalones que daban a su cama.

—Helga ya no tiene una ceja, abuelo. Pero sí podría decirse que tengo un problema con ella, o más bien la falta de problemas con ella. No sé si me explico bien.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó el hombre rascándose la nuca, pero antes que el adolescente pudiera responder, continúo:

—No se te entiende nada.

Arnold soltó un bufido molesto antes de intentar explicarse.

—Lo que intento decir es que ella ya no me molesta y por muy absurdo que suene, eso me irrita y también me confunde porque siento que me ha estado evitando y no puedo entender el porqué.

—Entonces ya no tienes problemas.

—Sí, no. No lo sé —suspiró cansado porque si bien era cierto que cuando eran más pequeños hubo momentos en el que dijo que Helga era su persona menos favorita y rogaba para no tener que hacer equipo con ella… ahora le avergonzaba haber tenido semejante pensamiento y más con una buena amiga que a pesar de los insultos, los empujones y las bromas, siempre estuvo ahí para él—. No sé qué le pasa, ha estado triste, ya no me trata como antes, ahora es solo una fría cortesía, es como, como si… si me temiera… como si volviéramos a _aquella época_... —recordó de manera sombría el chico.

—Quizás solo ya creció y piense que no es femenino tirarle bolas de papel con saliva a un chico. Yo no le daría tanta importancia —dijo el hombre a la vez que sacudía la mano restándole importancia al asunto—. Ya sabes, ustedes están en esa edad. Las niñas maduran más rápido y quizás solo esté avergonzada y hayas dejado de gustarle…

—Sí, quizás es solo eso —asintió Arnold con un suspiro antes de caer en cuenta del resto de la oración de su abuelo—. Espera, espera. ¿Quién dijo que yo le gustaba?

—Vamos, Arnold. ¿Crees que soy tan duro como tú y no me di cuenta de que ustedes dos tuvieron un pequeño noviazgo después de volver de San Lorenzo?

—Pero, pero… Nunca dijiste nada, abuelo.

—Por supuesto que no diría nada, no estaban haciendo nada malo —declaró mientras se encogía de hombros—. Además, Pookie y yo decidimos que ustedes dos eran la cosita más adorable de ver con sus pequeños sonrojos y manitas sudadas.

—¿La abuela también? ¿Y mis padres?

—Si me preguntas por Miles estoy seguro de que no. Ese hijo mío es tan lento, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que tu madre sabía, aunque nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablarlo.

Arnold no sabía cómo sentirse ante esa declaración y aunque para los adultos no fuera gran cosa para ellos, en su momento lo fue todo, o por lo menos para él, ya que según Helga fue simplemente otro calor del momento.

—Siempre es lo mismo con Helga… Avanzo un paso y retrocedo dos hasta el punto de que a veces pienso que lo mejor es olvidar todo e intento convencerme de que es lo mejor —le contó al hombre exponiendo algunos de sus pensamientos—. La primera vez que me confesó sus sentimientos hasta me sacudió para que los entendiera, pero estaba tan confundido y asustado que no sabía qué pensar. Lo último que imaginaba era que su actitud y su acoso era porque estaba enamorada de mí… —Arnold recordó el sentimiento de incredulidad al escucharla confesarse como si no hubiera mañana y aunque no estaba arrepentido de haberla presionado, aún no estaba seguro si fue el momento correcto—. Después pasaron cosas y a pesar de que no éramos nada ella sabía que yo lo sabía y yo sabía que ella sabía que yo lo sabía, y sin darnos cuenta llegó el final de quinto grado y con eso el comienzo de las pesadillas en las que soñaba que jamás lograba alcanzar a mis padres.

—Entiendo, Arnold. Nunca fue el momento correcto, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Lo mismo me pasó con tu abuela, hombre pequeño. Lamentablemente eran otras épocas y yo estaba demasiado entusiasmado con comerme al mundo —El hombre mayor soltó un suspiro melancólico antes de agregar:

—Aunque al final las cosas salieron bien y aquí estas tú, chaparrito —le dijo a la vez que le despeinaba el cabello—. Ahora sígueme contando lo que pasó entre Helga y tú.

—¿Ya sabes que ella fue la que convenció a todos para que crearan el video ganador que nos llevaría a San Lorenzo? —El adolescente esperó a que su abuelo asintiera antes de continuar—. Bueno, pues eso no fue lo único que hizo porque a pesar de que no me comporté de la mejor manera con mis amigos e ignoré su confesión, ella fue la primera en darme el beneficio de la duda y buscar la manera de rescatarme. Solo gracias a su gran corazón, y no me estoy refiriendo al relicario, sino a sus sentimientos por mí, fue que todos los adultos en la ciudad de los Ojos Verdes se salvaron. Ella arriesgó todo por mí, y para mí no había mayor prueba de que ella estaba realmente enamorada de mí, y a pesar de que nuevamente ella intentó eludir y escudarse bajo su dura fachada, me armé de valor, y con la prueba física de su relicario, a ella no le quedó de otra que aceptarme —Arnold se sonrojó al recordar el dulce beso que ambos habían compartido, el cual fue presenciado por su mejor amigo y sus recién reencontrados padres—. Al sentirme correspondido pensé que lo único que quedaba era que las cosas mejoraran desde ese momento, pero sin darme cuenta todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo hasta que de la peor forma todo se rompió, pero aun así, de alguna manera todo volvió a la extraña normalidad de antes del viaje, y a pesar de que nos seguimos juntando con los muchachos, siento que cada vez nos distanciamos más y más y eso me está volviendo loco.

El abuelo del chico solo pudo observarlo notando su frustración y de cierta manera empatizando con su dilema, porque después de todo a él también le había costado mucho tiempo llegar al corazón de su terca esposa.

—En esta ocasión el único consejo que te puedo ofrecer es…

—Ya sé, abuelo. ¡Nunca comas frambuesas! —bufó fastidiado el muchacho.

—Esta vez no. Como te decía, Arnold. El único consejo que te puedo ofrecer es: recuerda que no debes confundir el amor con el agradecimiento y el que le gustes a alguien no significa que estés obligado a corresponderle, por eso debes pensar con calma en tus sentimientos y ser claro en transmitirlos —El hombre soltó un par de carcajadas mentalmente viendo como sus palabras llegaban a buen puerto en la enorme cabeza de su nieto.

—Gracias, abuelo. Eso me sirve y perdón por ser tan irritable.

—No te preocupes, hombrecito. Ahora apresúrate para que puedas desayunar con el resto de la familia.

* * *

 **Sábado 07:55 AM, Emporio de los superlocalizadores.**

Una vez que Helga y su padre llegaron a la remodelada tienda de artículos electrónicos que aún conservaba el nombre de "Los localizadores del Gran Bob", ambos bajaron para comenzar a trabajar.

—Helga, ve con las muchachas para que te pasen tu uniforme y luego toma los volantes que están cerca de la entrada y los repartes fuera de la tienda —dijo el hombre para luego alejarse a las bodegas y poder verificar la recepción de unos drones que llegaban a primera hora de la mañana.

Helga estaba caminando hacia el que era el camerino de los empleados, cuando un joven trabajador la llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Aquí tiene su uniforme —el muchacho dejó caer sobre sus manos una bolsa con ropa.

La joven le dio un vistazo al contenido del empaque, notando que contenía unas prendas de colores llamativos, y dándole una mirada recelosa pensó que nunca la habían hecho usar algo así.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es el uniforme que tengo que utilizar? —preguntó desconfiada.

—Completamente —asintió el joven rápidamente.

—Muy bien —suspiró resignada para dirigirse al tocador de chicas y poder cambiar su ropa. Helga pocas veces era tan dócil y confiada, sin embargo, le había rogado a su padre permitirle trabajar con él en sus tiempos libres, y aunque él se había ofrecido a darle el dinero de buena gana, ella se había negado con la fuerte convicción de que el objeto que necesitaba comprar debía ganarlo por su propio esfuerzo, y bajo esa lógica el gran Bob no pudo seguir negándose, pero a la vez le dejó en claro que ella no tendría ningún favoritismo y que el trabajo sería duro y que a la vez no podía fallar en sus estudios o sino no le quedaría de otra que despedirla.

Helga se sintió encantada de que su padre la tomara en serio, por eso se propuso ser la mejor trabajadora y la más dedicada estudiante, y por esas metas no tenía tiempo para andar con remilgos con la ropa que utilizaría para trabajar.

El motivo por el cual Helga se estaba esforzando tanto era porque en el viaje de regreso de sus últimas vacaciones no solo había perdido su maleta, sino también el relicario que tanto atesoraba desde niña. Y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, seguía esforzándose, aunque eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando actuara extraño con Arnold las veces que lograba encontrarse con él, principalmente por vergüenza.

* * *

 **Sábado 07:56 AM, en algún lugar de Hillwood.**

—¿Qué tal resultó?

—El objetivo fue entregado.

—Excelente. ¿Y Mantecado?

—Aún nada.

—Excelente. Mantengan sus posiciones e informen en todo momento.

—Copiado.

 **Continuará...**

 **NA2: Espero que les haya gustado la reedición del segundo capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos en tres días mas.**

 **Bye ~ Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola,**

 **Un poco antes, pero bueno...**

 **Como siempre el capitulo llega a ustedes gracias a mi Beta. 3**

 **NA1: Me alegra que les agraden las diferencias con la versión anterior.**

 **MissHillwooD: cuando lo reescribia me acorde de ti, por eso tome en cuenta las sugerencias y consejos que me diste, asi que me alegra mucho tu visto bueno.**

 **Y aprovecho de dar las gracias por todas las criticas constructivas que me dieron en el pasado y que me puedan dar en el futuro. ;)**

DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!

 **Capítulo III**

 **Sábado 07:46 AM, Sunset Arms.**

Tanto Miles como Stella se miraron intrigados cuando vieron entrar solo a Phil en la cocina.

—¿Y Arnold, papá?

—No me digas que se quedó dormido —preguntó la mujer, aunque sabiendo que su hijo rara vez no se levantaba a tiempo.

—Oh. No se preocupen por el muchacho, ya viene —dijo riéndose para sí mismo, haciendo que los padres del adolescente se sintieran aún más curiosos.

—¿Pasó algo interesante mientras hablabas con Arnold, Phil? —preguntó Stella.

—Algo así —dijo misterioso, pero sin poder guardarse las novedades decidió darle más pistas a la mujer que esperaba expectante a que continuara—. Digamos que el chico se demoró porque nuevamente estaba teniendo problemas con su novia.

Al escuchar las palabras del anciano ambos esposos se miraron con una ceja enarcada, no estando seguros a lo que se refería Phil con su declaración, porque que ellos supieran, su hijo no tenía novia.

—No sabía que Arnold tuviera novia, papá. ¿La conocemos?

—¿Cómo qué no? Ya saben es… aquella chica.

—Oh. Oh. Ohhhh —La mujer dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para llevarse las manos a la boca, y conteniendo un gritito de emoción preguntó:

—¿Te refieres a esa niña, Phil? —La madre del chico, mucho más astuta que su esposo, captó inmediatamente a quien se refería su suegro.

—Exactamente, Stella. Es ella.

—¿Y cómo ha estado? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no la vemos por estos lados.

—Creo que bien, pero según Arnold lo ha estado evitando y eso lo tiene muy preocupado porque piensa que ella ya no está interesada en él.

Miles se sintió dejado de lado al ver cómo su esposa y su padre se sentaban a charlar sobre "aquella chica". Sin embargo, decidió que seguiría ayudando a su madre con el desayuno antes de enterarse sobre lo que pasaba.

Stella y Phil intentaron imaginar en los posibles motivos para que la chica que siempre había estado tan enamorada de Arnold lo estuviese evitando. Ambos la apreciaban y a pesar de que sabían lo obsesiva que podía llegar a ser, estaban seguros de que era una buena niña. Ella era perfecta para Arnold porque ella era ese cable a tierra que a veces tanto necesitaba el muchacho.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado en la mesa, Miles se limpió las manos con un paño, y al notar que Phil y Stella seguían hablando de la supuesta novia de su hijo no pudo seguir manteniéndose al margen.

—¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿Quién es esa niña?

Ante la pregunta del hombre, tanto la esposa como el padre de él rodaron sus ojos pensando que ahí estaba la raíz del problema de Arnold.

—De Eleonor, Cæsar —respondió la anciana mujer, que a pesar de haber estado cocinando prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en su hogar con el que ella llamaba su tercer ojo.

—¿Eleonor? —repitió el hombre sintiéndose confundido, hasta que recordó a la única jovencita por la que su madre llamaba por ese nombre—. Ah, aquella chica.

—Sí, mi amor. Aquella chica —confirmó la mujer a su esposo.

—Pensé que eran solo amigos —respondió el hombre casualmente, no queriendo delatar lo que su hijo le había confesado en una charla hombre a hombre que tuvieron hace un tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¿Después del beso más tierno que he visto en mi vida? —Stella le señaló lo obvio a su esposo.

—¿El calor del momento? —dijo Miles con duda, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de su esposa.

—Esperen un segundo… —pidió el abuelo pensativo—. ¿De qué beso están hablando?

—Del que los chicos compartieron en San Lorenzo.

—¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía de eso? —preguntó indignado el hombre mayor.

Phil mostró claramente su disgusto al no haber estado informado de un evento tan importante y pidió todos los detalles de lo que había acontecido. La mujer, no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad, le narró entusiasmada uno de los primeros momentos que habían presenciado en la vida de su hijo después de pasar tantos años fuera de ella.

Stella había esperado por años volver a rememorar el suceso, pero con el jaleo de regreso a casa, el hecho tuvo que ser postergado en un segundo plano, y para su desgracia, con el tiempo y la disolución de la joven pareja, no hubo un momento adecuado para volver a mencionarlo, pero si su suegro tenía razón no había motivo para seguir callándose.

—Siempre había querido saber cuándo comenzó ese pequeño romance. Así que te ofrezco un trato, querido suegro, tú me cuentas lo que tú sabes y yo te cuento lo que yo sé —ofreció la mujer a la vez que estiraba la mano.

Y así Phil Shortman realizó un trato con su nuera, mientras que Miles aun dudaba entrometerse en la vida amorosa de su joven hijo, aunque finalmente decidió que era mejor estar al tanto de lo que sucedería, en caso de que su esposa y padre se dejasen llevar por la emoción.

* * *

 **Sábado 07:52 AM, Sunset Arms.**

—Buenos días —saludó el adolescente una vez que entró a la cocina, sin embargo, la única persona que le devolvió el saludo fue su abuela.

Arnold notó que sus padres y abuelo estaban hablando sobre algo entre murmullos, y aunque se sintió intrigado decidió dejarlo para después.

—Buenos días, joven vaquero. Aquí tienes tu desayuno —le correspondió la mujer mientras dejaba un plato frente a él.

—Gracias, abuela —agradeció Arnold para poder comenzar a comer su comida, pero antes que pudiera llevarse el primer bocado a la boca su padre habló en voz alta.

—¡Solo les falta un empujón!

—¿A quiénes le falta "solo un empujón", papá? —preguntó Arnold curioso.

Al escuchar la voz del muchacho frente a ellos, los tres adultos pestañearon sorprendidos e intentaron disimular que él era el tema de conversación, pero ante la mirada sospechosa de su hijo, Miles se levantó soltando una falsa carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano derecha tras el cuello para intentar salvar la situación.

—A ti, por supuesto —respondió honestamente y fallando considerablemente, haciendo que Stella y Phil se golpearan con la palma de la mano la frente ante el desliz del hombre.

El joven rubio enarcó una ceja no entendiendo de que iba todo eso.

—¿A mí? ¿Con qué?

Al ver que ya no tenía caso intentar guardarse de lo que estaban hablando, Phil decidió intervenir.

—Con tu problema con las damas, chaparrito —Phil le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Oh cómo adoraba molestar a su nieto favorito.

—¡Abuelo! —el chico miró avergonzado a sus padres los cuales le sonreían divertidos.

—No hay nada de malo con las chicas, hijo. Es más, yo te puedo dar un par de consejos, porque déjame decirte que cuando yo era joven fui todo un galán con las damas. Una sola sonrisa y se derretían —dijo con fanfarronería mientras se señalaba así mismo con el pulgar.

Al escuchar las palabras de Miles, tanto Gertie como Phil se miraron cómplices y con el asentimiento de su esposa, el hombre mayor, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

—En realidad, yo tengo un par de cosas muy interesantes que decir al respecto de eso —comentó el anciano carcajeándose ante los graciosos recuerdos.

—¿Ah, sí? Me encantaría escucharlo, Phil.

Y así fue como padre e hijo comenzaron a ser avergonzados por el anciano y por las mujeres que reían, y añadían una que otra anécdota.

* * *

 **Sábado 07:50 AM, en alguna parte de la Calle Vine.**

A tan solo un par de calle de la casa de huéspedes, un chico moreno caminaba enfurruñado mientras rememoraba el encuentro que tuvo con la que una vez fue la abusiva personal de su mejor amigo.

 _Hace dos días…_

 ** _Jueves 13:55, H. S. 118, ala norte._**

 _Gerald había estado buscando el momento adecuado para poder tener una charla que se había estado postergando desde hace mucho tiempo con cierta chica de cabellos oscuros y rasgos orientales, pero que lamentablemente cada vez que intentaba comenzar, se enredaba con su propia lengua y finalmente terminaba haciendo el ridículo o diciendo algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo porque se suponía que él era el experto en relaciones, él chico más genial de la escuela, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Phoebe nada de eso importaba y pasaba a segundo plano._

 _Gerald deseó que las cosas fueran más fáciles, como cuando estaban en la escuela primaria, cuando salir con otra persona no tenía que ser etiquetado con un nombre. El chico recordaba sus paseos bajo la luz de la luna después de una cena desastrosa o después de un buen festival y de cómo lograban encontrarse en una fiesta y poder bailar y bailar solo los dos durante toda una velada._

 _Sin embargo, ahora todo lo que él podía hacer era seguir observando a la chica desde lejos, sin comprender en qué se había equivocado… ¿Quizás fue porque nunca le confesó lo que sentía por ella?_

 _No estaba seguro o quizás fue lo mejor, porque ¿cuántos romances de primaria pasaban la escuela media? Quizás este era el momento para ellos dos y quizás esa era su oportunidad de que ellos fueran más que un par de preadolescentes que caminaban de la mano hacia la escuela y tal vez las etiquetas no fueran tan malas, pero mientras no se confesara y dejara de lados sus temores nunca tendría una respuesta._

 _Pero… ¿y qué pasaría si Phoebe no lo correspondía?_

 _Ahí estaba otra vez el maldito "pero" que convertía en un cobarde a Gerald y lo hacía suspirar con agonía._

 _El chico estaba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos hacia su siguiente clase cuando una voz que conocía muy bien y un apodo que hubiera preferido no conocer tan bien lo llamó._

 _—_ _¡Cabeza de espagueti!_

 _—_ _¡Geraldo! —la voz claramente femenina volvió a llamarlo insistente sonando cada vez más cerca._

 _—_ _¡Gerald! —insistió nuevamente alzando la voz._

 _Al notar la terquedad del chico, Helga apresuró el paso hasta sobrepasar al muchacho y una vez que estuvo frente a él, abrió los brazos para detenerlo._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pataki?_

 _—_ _Necesito cruzar contigo unas palabras —le respondió seria a la vez que hacia una nota mental de que, si no resultaba lo que estaba intentando, arrojaría la toalla en eso de ayudar desinteresadamente al resto._

 _Gerald frunció el ceño y con una muesca desdeñosa la miró a los ojos._

 _—_ _Que yo sepa no te debo nada._

 _—_ _A mí no, pero sé de alguien a que le debes algo y por eso necesito hablar urgentemente contigo._

 _—_ _Mira_ _, l_ _inda, no sé de qué se trate mi supuesta deuda, pero si no lo has notado queda muy poco para que anuncien el siguiente periodo y no quiero ser quien te haga llegar tarde._

 _Helga frunció el ceño ante la clara falta de cooperación del adolescente, y si bien ellos no eran los mejores amigos tampoco eran enemigos para que se negara a hablar con ella._

 _—_ _Ya te dije que necesito cruzar unas palabras contigo —repitió seria la rubia._

 _—_ _Pues mala suerte porque yo no tengo nada de qué hablar y ahora si me disculpas… —el joven afroamericano intentó hacerse paso por el costado derecho de la joven._

 _Sin embargo, esta, sintiéndose molesta, aprovechó la oportunidad para jalarlo del cuello hasta la que declaró como su oficina de la escuela secundaria_ _,_ _la que por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar._

 _El chico al sentirse arrastrado intento zafarse, aunque todo intento de soltarse fue en vano ya que la fuerza de la chica era superior y para su mala suerte el pasillo se encontraba inusualmente vacío para pedir ayuda_ , _así que sin otra alternativa se dejó llevar hasta que la chica los introdujo a ambos en una pequeña sala con implementos en mal estado._

 _—_ _Ahora sí, Geraldo. Tú y yo vamos a hablar._

 _El joven irracionalmente sintió temor por su vida e intentó escapar, pero Helga lo empujó hasta que quedo acorralado en la pared._

 _Helga posó las manos en la cintura a la vez que miraba al joven fijamente, buscando las palabras que había estado planificando con tanto cuidado._

 _—_ _Gerald… —comenzó, pero pronto se detuvo pensando que todo fue una muy mala idea. Se llevó las manos a la cara para darse un par de palmaditas, respirar hondo y continuar—. ¿Por qué aún no te has confesado con Phoebe?_

 _El adolescente afroamericano parpadeó incrédulo ante las palabras de la joven rubia… porque si bien no esperaba hablar de ningún tema en particular con ella —especialmente ella— tampoco imaginó que ella le preguntaría a bocajarro sobre un tema tan personal, y no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido que ella notara algo que ni siquiera había hablado con su mejor amigo._

 _Gerald se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda contra el casillero en mal estado antes de contestar._

 _—_ _¿Y de dónde sacaste la loca idea de que me quiero confesar? —respondió en tono indiferente intentando mostrarse lo más relajado posible._

 _—_ _Mira, Gerald. Puede que me consideres una tonta, pero no lo soy. Me he dado cuenta de que desde hace un tiempo rondas a Phoebe._

 _—_ _Bueno y si fuera así, ¿en qué te afecta?_

 _—_ _Sé que quizás esto suene raro de mi parte, pero me gustaría ayudarte._

 _—_ _¿Ayudarme? Ja, como si te creyera, Helga. ¿no es esta una de tus estúpidas bromas infantiles?_

 _Armándose de una paciencia que no tenía, Helga, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar._

 _—_ _Mira, zopenco. Quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara, esto no lo hago por ti sino por mi mejor amiga, porque por algún extraño motivo ella corresponde tus sentimientos, pero también sé que ella está siendo lo suficientemente tímida para afrontarlos y también quizás un poco por mí… —de un momento a otro Helga encontró que el piso era muy interesante._

 _—_ _¿Por ti? ¿Por qué de alguna manera ayudarme tendría que ver contigo?_

 _Helga se llevó la mano al codo nerviosa y un poco melancólica al recordar por qué se estaba involucrando tanto con ellos._

 _—_ _Porque sé lo que duele el amor no correspondido —finalmente respondió—. Sé lo doloroso que es ver solo de lejos a la persona que amas, porque sé lo que duele que tus sentimientos no alcancen a esa persona aun cuando la distancia física sea corta —habló perdida en sus recuerdos—. Y porque sé todas esas cosas es que no quiero ese dolor para Phoebe._

 _Gerald no estaba seguro qué responder y aunque no tenía la certeza de qué decir, pensó que quizás ella no era la misma chica insensible —por no decir otra cosa— que tanto lastimó a su amigo en el pasado._

 _Helga al notar el rostro desconcertado del chico frente a ella no le quedo de otra que intentar explicarse._

 _—_ _Dejemos algo en claro. Estoy enamorada de cierto chico y puedo entender el dolor de un amor no correspondido_ _._

 _—_ _¿Uhm?_

 _—_ _Mira, lo que estoy intentando decir es que entiendo el doloroso anhelo de querer acercarte y no poder y también entiendo que quizás lo que te estoy contando quizás carezca de sentido, pero el punto de todo esto, de ofrecerte mi ayuda,_ _es porque quiero ver a Phoebe ser feliz._

 _Ambos chicos quedaron en un incómodo silencio después de las palabras de la joven. Uno por haber sido tan obvio con sus intenciones y otra por haberse abierto ante el chico que no solo era el mejor amigo de Arnold, sino que también era el chico que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga._

 _Helga estaba consiente que prácticamente estaba ofreciendo a Phoebe en bandeja de plata, sin embargo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, confiaba en el chico de cabello alto porque después de todo, él se había mantenido fiel a sus sentimientos a pesar del tiempo._

 _Helga se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del adolescente moreno._

 _—_ _Aunque déjame decirte una cosa más, Geraldo. Que prácticamente te esté dando mi bendición para cortejar a Phoebe no significa que permitiré que la lastimes… —le dijo mientras que golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha,_ _y con una mirada amenazadora se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para susurrar en su oído—. Si te atreves a lastimarla, nuevamente, no pongas en duda que te las verás conmigo y mis puños —para enfatizar la última frase golpeó el casillero la famosa justo a un lado de la cabeza del adolescente "vieja Betsy"._

 _Gerald por un instante temió por su vida y no por el estridente sonido del puño al abollar la lata si no por la aterradora mirada de la chica rubia que por lo menos media dos cabezas menos que él._

 _—_ _Bien. Por ahora te dejaré solo para que puedas pensar en mi generosa oferta —la joven se acomodó el cuello de la camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande antes de abrir la puerta para salir, pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras al chico que aún estaba pasmado—. Esa solo fue la vieja Betsy y te puedo asegurar que no querrás saber cómo trabaja en conjunto con los cinco vengadores… Nos vemos después, Geraldo._

 _Una vez que el chico quedó solo vio como caía la puerta metálica con un estridente ruido a su lado_ , _y aunque su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo intentó disimular a pesar de que estaba solo._

 _—_ _¡No te tengo miedo, Pataki! —le gritó a la nada intentando convencerse de que ella no lo asustaba._

 **Sábado 07:58 AM, en alguna parte de la Calle Vine.**

Gerald sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos porque el infierno se congelaría antes de que él aceptara la ayuda de Helga o de cualquier otra persona, y aunque sabía que estaba siendo soberbio, él ya había decidido hacer todo por su cuenta (a pesar de que aún no había hecho ningún solo movimiento certero para acercarse a su objetivo).

Gerald siguió avanzando perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Hola, Gerald. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? —saludó el dueño de la carnicería Green.

—Hola, Señor Green —correspondió Gerald sin pensar mucho hasta que su cerebro procesó de quién se trataba la persona que estaba barriendo fuera de su negocio. ¡Se había pasado de largo la casa de Arnold!

* * *

 **Sábado 07:59 AM, Sunset Arms.**

El chico aún estaba siendo avergonzado por su familia cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo, y a pesar de que estaba prohibido ocupar el móvil en la mesa, lo sacó rápidamente para ver que era una notificación de Gerald.

—Lo siento, chicos. Gerald está esperando por mí afuera —anunció levantándose para llevar su plato vacío al fregadero.

El chico estaba por lavarlo cuando su padre lo detuvo diciéndole que él lo haría después.

Arnold, agradecido, se despidió rápidamente de todos antes de tomar sus llaves e ir a abrir la puerta, dejando escapar a la manada de animales que lo habían estado esperando impacientes.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, Gerald esquivó con gracia a cada una de las mascotas de la casa de huéspedes entre las que se podía apreciar gatos, perros, cerdos, patos, aves, murciélagos e incluso una serpiente y un mono.

—Bien, Arnold. ¿Listo para una larga jornada de trabajo pesado?

—¿No querrás decir si estoy listo para una entretenida tarde en el festival escolar?

—¿No es lo que dije?

—Vamos, Gerald. Míralo por el lado positivo, nos pagarán por esto —le dijo estirando el pulgar para que ambos hicieran su típico saludo no tan secreto.

Ambos chicos estaban por partir, cuando una vez más se abrió la puerta de Sunset Arms, pero ahora mostrando a la madre del adolescente con la cabeza oblonga.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?

—Uh-oh. Parece que estas en problemas… —rió Gerald al ver el rostro desconcertado de Arnold.

—A ayudar en la escuela, mamá. Ya lo sabías.

—¿Y mi beso de despedida? —dijo la mujer haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—Mamá, ya estoy grandecito para eso —respondió avergonzado el chico ante la mirada divertida de Gerald, pero al ver que su madre intensificaba el mohín no le quedó de otra que acercarse para que ella pudiese besar su mejilla.

Una vez que la mujer se sintió satisfecha se despidió con una sonrisa de ambos adolescentes que emprendieron camino hasta la parada de autobuses.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm —Gerald movió repetidamente la cabeza en señal de negación—. Hombre, si aún no te has acostumbrado a que tu madre te bese antes de salir, todavía tienes un largo camino que recorrer.

—Honestamente, Gerald. Aún siento que es extraño.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el adolescente moreno enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba confundido.

—No me malentiendas. No es que me esté quejando; es solo que ya conoces a la abuela y no es que no sea amorosa ni nada de eso… es solo que ella tiene su propia forma para hacer las cosas.

—En resumen, esto es demasiado normal para ti.

—Algo así…

—Pues, amigo mío, ya se van a cumplir casi cinco años y es hora de que dejes de una buena vez el pasado atrás.

Arnold pensó que Gerald tenía razón, que quizás ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, sin embargo, jamás olvidaría que gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos lograron derrotar al temido La Sombra, salvar a toda una civilización escondida y regresar a casa junto a sus padres, y sobre todo jamás olvidaría todo lo que le debía a la persona que se mantuvo como un mástil para él.

—Oh, diablos —exclamó el chico a la vez que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Gerald?

—Arnie, olvidé decirte que Phoebe me pidió que fuéramos a recoger un par de cajas a la bodega de Bob Pataki y luego las lleváramos a la escuela.

—Oh. Entonces no tiene sentido que esperemos el autobús —declaró tranquilamente Arnold para que comenzaran a caminar rumbo al superimperio de los localizadores, el que por cierto ya casi no vendía localizadores.

—Solo espero que no sean muy pesadas —suspiró el joven al comenzar a sentir el sol golpear su piel. Por suerte ese día al saber que estaría trabajando decidió vestir un par de sus vaqueros más viejos, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una sudadera roja que llevaba impreso el numero treinta y tres en el pecho.

—¿Phoebe no te dijo qué es lo que contienen? —preguntó Arnold curioso.

—No, solo me pidió ir a recogerlas y que eran una donación. ¿Puedes creer que el gran Bob donó cosas a la escuela? Con lo tacaño que siempre ha sido…

—Vamos, Gerald. No seas así… Sabes muy bien que haber estado en la quiebra lo ha ablandado un poco —le recordó Arnold pensando en la temporada en que los Patakis terminaron por perder todo y no quedándoles otra opción tuvieron que comenzar a vivir en la casa de huéspedes.

—Lo que tú digas, Arnold. Aunque lo único que espero es no toparme con Helga —dijo con claro disgusto.

Arnold se detuvo y frunció el ceño al captar el tono de irritado con el que mencionó el nombre de la adolescente rubia.

—Oye… quizás sea tan solo mi imaginación, pero ¿tienes algún problema en particular con Helga?

—Creo que tienes una gran y aterradora imaginación, viejo. Yo no tengo ningún asunto con esa niña.

—¿Seguro? Porque no es la primera vez que la mencionas en los últimos días.

Gerald siguió caminando no queriendo contarle a Arnold sobre el ofrecimiento que le hizo la joven hace unos días. Él ya había decidido no aceptar su ayuda y estaba seguro de que si Arnold se enteraba también querría entrometerse.

Al no obtener respuesta del chico, Arnold no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor. Algo que él no sabía había pasado entre Helga y Gerald, y eso hizo que una idea dolorosa pasara por su mente y le estrujara el corazón.

—No… ¿no será que estas enamorando de Helga? —preguntó mirando al piso.

Al escuchar sus palabras Gerald se detuvo de inmediato y prácticamente se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Gerald ante la asombrada mirada de Arnold—. ¿Estás demente, Viejo? Si no te sientes bien deberías habérmelo dicho. ¿No te habrá dado esa fiebre china? —preguntó a la vez que extendía su mano para intentar tocar la frente de su mejor amigo.

Arnold, molesto ante el tono exagerado de Gerald se hizo a un lado.

—Muy gracioso, Gerald.

—No más gracioso que tú. ¿Gustarme Helga? La sola idea que a alguien le pueda gustar Helga me parece ridícula.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Helga? —preguntó Arnold molesto, como si le ofendiera que no considerara a la joven como alguien gustable—. Ella es muy agradable.

—¿Agradable? Más bien yo diría que es molesta hasta decir basta.

—Entonces no te gusta Helga —buscó confirmar el chico mirando a los ojos a Gerald.

—No me interesa ni un poco.

—Y si en algún momento te gustara… —Arnold tomó una pausa antes de continuar—. ¿Me lo dirías, cierto?

—Arnold, en serio no. ¡Qué locuras dices! No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ella, es más, podría jurarte que nunca podría verla de esa manera.

—Bueno, dicen por ahí que nunca digas nunca.

Al notar el gesto afligido en su mejor amigo al chico no le quedó de otra que agregar:

—Está bien, viejo. Te prometo que, si en el caso hipotético que algún día por esas extrañas casualidades de la vida me llegase a gustar Helga G. Pataki, te lo diría.

—Gracias, eso me tranquiliza —respondió con un suspiro de alivio el muchacho.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué ese repentino interés en Helga?

—Yo… mmm… yo… Es que tengo un amigo —respondió no muy seguro, sin embargo, al notar el gesto desconfiado de Gerald repitió con seguridad—, Sí, un amigo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver tu amigo con todo esto? —le preguntó a la vez que ambos reanudaban la marcha e ignorando el titubeo del adolescente rubio.

—Él cree que puede estar sintiendo cosas por Helga y me preocupaba que tú también lo estuvieras.

—Entiendo. Mmm, mmm, mmm —Gerald palmeó el hombro de Arnold con su mano derecha antes de continuar—. Déjame decirte una cosa, Arnie. Ese chico o es muy loco o es muy valiente —Gerald intentó pensar en quien podría ser, pero solo un nombre le vino a la mente—. ¿No será Stinky de nuevo?

—Realmente no puedo decir de quién se trata porque mi amigo aún no está seguro de qué es lo que está o quiere sentir por ella. Es realmente complicado…

—Pobre chico, déjame decirte que no lo envidio para nada, porque de por sí, enamorarse de esa chica debe ser lo suficientemente malo —dijo con un escalofrió en tanto recordaba su amenaza—. Sabes, me siento generoso con tu conocido y te daré un consejo gratis para él.

—Uhm, claro.

—Dile que piense muy bien las cosas antes de declarársele a esa mujer.

—Ehh, gracias, creo que me… digo creo que le servirá —Arnold cruzó los dedos mentalmente pidiendo que Gerald no se diera cuenta de su desliz, pero al parecer el moreno estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Además, si tiene suerte, puede que él sea la persona de la que está enamorada Helga.

—¿A qué te refieres con "la persona de la que está enamorada Helga"?

* * *

 **Sábado 08:34 AM, emporio de los superlocalizadores.**

—¡Criminal! Hombre, te estoy diciendo que se acabaron. ¡¿Qué acaso hablo chino?! —gritó la joven irritada a la vez que seguía empujando con la ayuda de los otros empleados la puerta principal—. ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Caminantes? —gruñó una vez más a la vez que intentaba evitar que invadieran el lugar.

 ** _Sábado 08:03 AM, fuera del Emporio de los superlocalizadores._**

 _Después de cambiarse al uniforme que le habían entregado, Helga tomó los cupones que debía repartir en la calzada frente a la tienda de electrodomésticos de su padre._

 _La adolescente había asumido que tendría una mañana muy aburrida_ , _ya que era lo suficientemente temprano para que alguna alma estuviese en las calles, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en poco tiempo hubo entregado la gran parte de los folletos a las personas que se acercaban_ , _e incluso tuvo que entrar repetidamente a la tienda por más hasta que los entregó todos_ , _y cuando salió a intentar explicar que por el día de hoy se habían acabado y que podrían regresar otro día, se sintió tan terriblemente intimidada por la presencia de los clientes, que no le quedó de otra opción que entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta para evitarlos._

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no entienden que no tengo más? —repitió furiosa llamando la atención de su padre.

El gran Bob Pataki había escuchado el sonido de los golpes contra el vidrio e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta la entrada del lugar, no esperando encontrar a su hija vestida con un ridículamente corto uniforme luchando para que una turba invadiera el lugar.

—¡¿Helga, qué demonios haces vestida de esa manera?!

—¿De que estas hablando, Bob? Es lo que tus estúpidos empleados me entregaron… —respondió elevando la voz al mismo nivel que su padre; olvidándose que debería mantener las manos en la puerta se acercó a él para seguir reclamando, cuando la puerta cedió y dejo entrar a los furiosos compradores.

* * *

 **Sábado 08:51 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Todo era una verdadera locura, aunque por suerte para Helga, ella había logrado escapar del que alguna vez había sido el superemporio de los localizadores, pero a pesar de su exitosa huida la joven siguió mirando por sobre su hombro incluso cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, por lo mismo no se dio cuenta que otra persona venia en dirección contraria hasta que su trasero impactó contra el piso haciendo que en la caída perdiera la gorra y los anteojos de sol con los que se había disfrazado.

Helga se sintió irritada ante el repentino impacto e inmediatamente miró enojada a su atacante desde el suelo dispuesta a maldecirlo hasta el infierno por algo de lo que ella también era responsable, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra reconoció a la persona y la miraba asombrada.

—¿Helga?

—¿Arnold? Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces aquí, melenudo?

* * *

 **Sábado 08:30 AM, en alguna parte de Hillwood.**

—Al parecer fallaron, señor.

—Eso es lo que me temía.

—¿Cree que el plan haya fracasado?

—No, aún tenemos tiempo. Dile a los siguientes que se preparen.

—Como ordene.

 **Continuará...**

 **NA: El proximo capitulo sera el miercoles y dejenme decirles que fue todo un reto volver a escribirlo porque era el peor, peor escrito.**

 **No olviden pasarse por mis otras historias y nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad.**

 **Bye ~ Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola,**

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Como siempre el capitulo llega a ustedes gracias a mi Beta. :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Sábado 08:51 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Todo era una verdadera locura, aunque por suerte para Helga, ella había logrado escapar del que alguna vez había sido el superemporio de los localizadores, pero a pesar de su exitosa huida, la joven siguió mirando por sobre su hombro incluso cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, por lo mismo no se dio cuenta que otra persona venía en dirección contraria hasta que su trasero impactó contra el piso haciendo que en la caída perdiera la gorra y los anteojos de sol con los que se había camuflado.

Helga se sintió irritada ante el repentino impacto e inmediatamente miró enojada a su atacante desde el suelo, dispuesta a maldecirlo hasta el infierno por algo de lo que ella también era responsable, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra reconoció a la persona y la miraba asombrada.

—¿Helga?

—¿Arnold? Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí, melenudo?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico que también había caído por el golpe mientras se levantaba rápidamente para poder tenderle la mano a la joven rubia que lo miraba casi sin pestañar.

 _Oh, Arnold, mi amor, tan gentil, tan amable. El solo hecho de estar frente a tu presencia hace que quiera estar de rodillas frente a ti… Oh, mi amor. Eres tan atento al ofrecerme tu cándida mano como la de un príncipe a su princesa…_

—Uhm, Helga. ¿Estás bien? —insistió el joven.

—Por supuesto que yo estoy… —respondió la joven con voz suave hasta que se dio cuenta de que quién estaba frente a ella no era nada más ni nada menos que Arnold—. Por supuesto que no estoy bien, Arnoldo.

—L-lo siento, Helga. No me di cuenta de que venías en esta dirección…

—¡Criminal! Eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero, Arnoldo. Aunque honestamente no sé por qué me sorprende seguir chocando contigo… ¿Acaso no puedes ser un ser humano normal y mirar hacia el frente? —siguió reclamando mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Oye, Helga…

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—¿Me devuelves mi mano? —le preguntó ya casi no sintiendo la sangre circular.

Al escuchar las palabras del adolescente con cabeza de balón, Helga inmediatamente soltó la mano del chico que prácticamente había estado volviéndose azul y que ahora recuperaba su color normal.

Helga miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró las gafas que se le habían caído para volver a colocarlas en su rostro e iba a ser lo mismo con la gorra hasta que otra mano se le adelantó.

Arnold intentó sacudir la tela del objeto, pero ella simplemente se la arrebató para luego enrollar su largo cabello rubio y esconderlo dentro del sombrero.

—Oye, Helga… No quiero ser intruso ni nada de eso, pero ¿por qué estas vestida de esa manera? —preguntó curioso al notar que aparte de la gorra que escondía su cabello y las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, ella vestía un enorme mono de trabajo color verde militar que tenía bordada una corona dorada en el pecho izquierdo y que ocultaba todo su cuerpo.

—Para que los idiotas me pregunten —respondió sarcástica.

Arnold se sintió terriblemente abochornado al darse por su atrevimiento e intentó disculparse, sin embargo, antes que pudiera formular una palabra, la chica lo detuvo mostrándole la palma de la mano.

—Está bien. Mira… realmente lo siento, es solo que he estado teniendo una absurda mañana —se disculpó mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Para tu información, Arnoldo, he estado trabajando en el negocio familiar con distintas tareas y esto que ves es uno de los uniformes del lugar, y de todas formas, ¿qué es lo que haces tú por acá?

—Iba camino a buscar unas cosas junto a Gerald y Harold cuando una extraña multitud apareció de la nada y nos separó.

—¿Extraña multitud? ¿No serán un grupo de montón de frikis que llevaban cámaras en sus manos?

Arnold lo pensó un momento e intentó hacer memoria sobre el detalle de que comentaba la adolescente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí… Algunos llevaban cámaras digitales y al parecer otros estaban tomando fotografías desde sus teléfonos celulares y no estoy muy seguro a qué se referían, pero creo que también comentaron algo sobre una colección o algo así… —respondió dudando si había entendido bien—. ¿Por qué? ¿Los conoces?

—¡Diablos! ¿Que si los conozco? Por supuesto que no —dijo haciendo una muesca de desagrado—. Esos engendros me han estado acosando porque…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? —interrumpió el muchacho sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho al saber que ella había estado en problemas y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

—Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, cabezón y déjame terminar. Como te había contado, estoy trabajando para mi padre y en general solo realizo tareas dentro de la tienda, pero hoy el gran Bob quería terminar de rematar las últimas cajas de localizadores y la encargada de entregar los cupones para el evento estaba enferma, por eso es que me pidió que los entregara yo en su lugar —Helga se detuvo para poder respirar ya que estaba hablando muy rápido—. Entonces salgo con este estúpido uniforme pensando que sería la mañana más lenta de toda mi vida, pero en vez de morir del aburrimiento y en menos de una hora una loca multitud luchaba por obtener más de esos estúpidos papeles.

—Entonces esas personas estaban interesadas en… ¿comprar localizadores?

—Creo que sí. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Esas cosas son aún bastante populares —dijo mirándolo son una sonrisa—. Aunque llevar cámaras para fotografiar esos vejestorios… creo que fue una exageración.

—Supongo que sí, pero realmente crees que… ¿querían fotografiar los localizadores?

—No se me ocurre otra alternativa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque realmente dudo mucho que quisieran una fotografía del gran Bob —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Quizás no, pero sí de su bonita hija —dijo casi sin pensar.

—Doi, Arnoldo. Olga no estaba en el lugar —se burló Helga sin darse cuenta de que las palabras que se le escaparon a Arnold no se referían a su hermana si no a ella.

El muchacho se sintió aliviado de que ella no captara su desliz e inmediatamente intentó cambiar de tema.

—Dejemos eso de lado… Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?

—Oh eso… tuve que escapar por la ventana —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de Arnold—. Lo malo es que ahora tengo que regresar a recuperar mis cosas y no sé si mi padre haya logrado controlar la situación.

—Si quieres podemos caminar juntos.

Frente al tono gentil y la suave sonrisa que le ofreció, Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez que sentía su estómago burbujear nervioso mientras buscaba las palabras para aceptar su amabilidad.

—No es necesario, melenudo. Me las puedo arreglar sola —respondió secamente a la vez que se daba cabezazos mentales contra una pared imaginaria por no haber aceptado su ofrecimiento.

Ante la escueta respuesta de la joven, Arnold evitó mostrarse decepcionado y con un simple encogimiento de hombros se lo hizo saber.

—Aunque de todas maneras tengo que ir para allá —comentó a la vez que se llevaba la mano tras el cuello e intentaba explicarse—. Las cosas que tengo que ir a buscar fueron regaladas por tu padre, además que lo más probable es que tanto Gerald como Harold me estén esperando allá.

—Oh, claro —respondió con decepción.

 _Qué tonta, como si quisiera caminar con alguien como yo, una chica tan tonta que ni siquiera puedo cuidar bien de un relicario con su foto,_ se dijo sintiéndose irritada consigo misma, pero sin más opción que ir a recuperar su bolsa soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el chico que estaba a su lado.

—Además… me gustaría poder charlar un poco contigo, Helga. Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos que hasta he extrañado que me llames cabeza de balón —le contó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Bien, bien, vamos —respondió indiferente, aunque por dentro su estómago estaba celebrando el cuatro de julio—. Pero no te pongas empalagoso, amigo.

Arnold enarcó una ceja confundido ante su respuesta, pero al ver que ella estaba sonriendo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—¡Doi! Por supuesto que lo que yo diga, ahora cállate y apresúrate —y sin poder evitarlo agregó:

—Tonto, cabeza de balón.

Al escuchar sus palabras claramente juguetonas, el adolescente no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada contagiando de buen un humor a la chica y así pronto ambos se estaban riendo.

* * *

 **Sábado 08:53 AM, en alguna otra calle de Hillwood.**

Un par de calles más arriba se encontraban Harold y Gerald, los cuales se habían separado del adolescente con cabeza de balón durante el frenesí de poder escapar de una turba furiosa que había aparecido de la nada.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Harold casi sin aliento.

—No lo sé, viejo —Gerald se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su sudadera, mientras miraba al chico gordo en el suelo, el cual transpiraba como un cerdo—. ¿Crees qué hay algún tipo de celebridad en la ciudad?

—Quizás estén dando comida gratis —sugirió Harold a la vez que su estómago gruñía.

Ante la típica respuesta de su gordinflón amigo, Gerald rodó los ojos y con un suspiro decidió ignorarlo debido a que encontrarse con Arnold era más importante.

—Será mejor que te levantes, Harold. Ya es bastante tarde y aún no hemos llegado a la tienda del gran Bob —le señaló a la vez que extendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse—. Además, seguro de que Arnold debe ir camino para allá, le enviaré un mensaje.

—Déjame aquí. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre —respondió el muchacho tirándose en el suelo.

—Ah no. Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, aparte tú fuiste el que se ofreció a ayudarnos a trasladar las cosas y si son tantas cajas como nos mencionaste, necesitaremos todas las manos posibles para poder llevarlas.

Harold bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos en pleno berrinche de niño de cinco años al que su madre no le quiere comprar un juguete nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Desde un principio me pareció extraña tu actitud —le dijo decidiendo ignorar su actitud y llevándose una mano al mentón continúo cavilando—. Porque de la nada te acercaste para ofrecer de tu ayuda, y si me lo preguntas esa es una actitud demasiado amable de tu parte. No sé porque estoy pensando que estás ocultando algo —le dijo dándole una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Yo? —preguntó apuntándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Vamos, Gerald. ¿Qué podría estar ocultando?

—No lo sé, pero algo huele realmente mal.

—Lo siento, no debí haber desayunado burritos.

—Hombre, no me refería a ese olor —le respondió arrugando la nariz—. Solo lo decía porque tú no haces nada a menos que de alguna manera te convenga —Al ver cómo el muchacho gordo fruncía el ceño ofendido, agregó:

—Acéptalo, amigo. Eres muy egoísta.

—Oye… yo no soy un egoísta —le dijo mientras con sus dedos regordetes comenzaba a enumerar las ocasiones en las él había sido de gran ayuda—. Participé en la limpieza del campo Gerald, también cuando enfrentamos a Wolfgang y no olvides que también fui de gran ayuda en el viaje a San Lorenzo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Acepto que has tenidos tus momentos, pero de todas formas algo no me termina de encajar con tu repentino interés —dijo mientras lo miraba intentando analizar sus gestos—. Bien, viejo. Es hora de que derrames los frijoles y confieses la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad, Gerald? —preguntó evitando su mirada.

—Grandote, sólo escúpelo —insistió el adolescente afroamericano.

Gerald no dejaría que Harold lo engañara y era por eso que prácticamente le clavó la mirada para que no siguiera eludiendo lo que sea que estaba ocultando con sus intentos de excusa barata.

—Está bien, lo confieso —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos en tanto desde algún lugar se empezó a reproducir la melodía de _la Vesti de Giubba_ * mientras el joven con sobrepeso se ponía de rodillas y con las manos en forma de súplica para confesarse—. Escuché que esas cajas estaban llenas de golosinas y yo solo quería quedarme con unas cuantas —confesó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien, viejo. Cálmate —intentó detenerlo Gerald sintiéndose incómodo por su exagerada súplica—. Y por favor calla ese teléfono.

—De acuerdo —dijo a la vez que leía rápidamente el mensaje recién recibido y se levantaba del suelo.

—Entonces las misteriosas cajas, ¿solo tienen caramelos?

—Sí —dijo asintiendo de manera positiva la cabeza.

—Pensé que sería algo más emocionante, pero es solo algo muy aburrido y tan típico de ti… —Gerald se llevó la mano hasta la cabeza antes de suspirar—. Creo que lo mejor será seguir con nuestro camino para luego poder presentarnos en la escuela. ¿Me acompañarás o no?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos muchachos emprendieron la marcha en busca de las dichosas cajas donadas de las que ahora sabían estaban llenas de caramelos.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. Qué aburrido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé. Solo que desde el regreso de San Lorenzo no ha pasado nada trascendental en esta ciudad; es solo más de lo mismo cada día.

—¿Algo trascendental?

—Sí. Porque desde que empezamos el sexto grado las cosas se volvieron bastante simples —el chico empezó a contar con los dedos las cosas que no pasaban—. No nos hemos vuelto a perder en el metro, ni hemos quedado varados en medio de una inundación, tampoco hemos explorado nuevas leyendas o conocido a algún personaje famoso y tú, amigo mío —le dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro—, no has vuelto a tener problemas con la policía.

* * *

 **Sábado 08:30 AM, Ex–fortaleza de Park.**

En un lugar el que a simple vista solo era un olvidado depósito de chatarra para autos oxidados y desbaratados, existía una puerta que escondía algo que solo los alumnos que alguna vez fueron estudiantes de la escuela pública Nº 118 conocían.

La fortaleza era un refugio secreto creado por un grupo de alumnos de cuarto grado del año 2012 para evitar caer en las garras del enemigo y el cual fue completamente olvidado, hasta que se necesitó de un lugar secreto y lo bastantemente grande para albergar la reunión de un club de adolescentes con hormonas furiosas por una dulce y bella chica, a la que habían comenzado a adorar desde solo algunos meses. Por supuesto el lugar era mucho más grande y moderno de lo que fue hace unos años atrás, y después de su reinauguración necesitó algunas mejoras, pero aun así era lo suficientemente bueno para la reunión que estaba por dar inicio en ese momento.

En la sala más grande, un joven no muy alto y no muy corpulento, cubierto con una capucha que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro, se paró en la tarima que contenía un estrado y una cortina para el proyector que estaba instalado en el techo. El joven acomodó el micrófono a su altura y se preparó para comenzar su discurso.

—Quiero agradecer a todos los asistentes de esta convocatoria —comenzó con voz ronca—. Como ya todos deben saber, el día de hoy es decisivo en la longevidad de este club y esto se debe a que nuestro secreto está a punto de ser exhibido.

Solo bastó que mencionara esas pocas palabras para que el público murmurara nervioso.

—Silencio, por favor —intentó calmar a la audiencia una vez—. Silencio, por favor —repitió sintiéndose molesto—. ¡Dije silencio! —gritó finalmente perdiendo completamente la paciencia, aunque sin mucho resultado y por eso no le quedó de otra que acercar el micrófono a uno de los altavoces más cercanos.

Los adolescentes sintieron sus tímpanos casi reventar por el estruendo que la persona había provocado, pero fue lo que se necesitó para callar a la audiencia.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Como estaba diciendo, dependerá de lo que suceda el día de hoy para que nosotros podamos continuar con nuestro secreto o no, y antes de que vuelvan a interrumpir les quiero contar que nosotros ya teníamos preparada una estratagema para este día y que en este momento parte de nuestro equipo más capacitado se encuentra ejecutando.

EL joven sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño control remoto y con este proyectó la imagen de dos jóvenes en el monitor a su espalda.

—Ahora, necesito que presten atención porque repasaremos algo que TODOS los que se encuentran presente deberían saber —Con un puntero laser señaló la fotografía de dos adolescentes—. Tenemos al sujeto "A", a quien hemos llamado "Mantecado" y a su mejor amigo sujeto "B" a quien le hemos asignado el nombre de "Cuenta cuentos".

La audiencia asintió en silencio al joven que los miraba en busca de confirmación antes de continuar repasando los puntos clave, porque cualquier error en su plan sería fatal.

—Estos dos personajes han sido cuidadosamente vigilados desde el inicio de nuestra historia hasta el punto de impedir los encuentros del sujeto "A" con nuestro ángel, pero lamento informarles que hasta hace poco hemos empezado a notar que Mantecado está empezando a moverse de una manera distinta alrededor de ella y eso solo puede significar una cosa —dijo con tono severo haciendo que la multitud contuviese el aliento—. Y eso es que está intentando nuevamente romper su corazón —finalizó con amargura.

Un joven que era bien conocido por la mayoría de los participantes se acercó a paso rápido hasta la tarima para susurrarle algo al oído y luego señalar la hora del reloj que estaba en su muñeca.

—Mi mensaje para ustedes es que no cunda el pánico y que confíen en nosotros y en nuestras instrucciones —pidió con calma—. Ahora yo los dejaré con **_BeatleBoots_** para que los informe sobre el resto de los detalles.

El adolescente bajó del improvisado escenario para poder llegar a su posición rápidamente e incluso envió un par de mensajes para confirmar que todo aún se mantuviera en orden antes de abandonar completamente el lugar.

 ** _BeatleBoots_** acomodó el micrófono a una posición ligeramente más alta para poder ser el siguiente en dar instrucciones a la audiencia que esperaba por sus palabras.

—Chicos, como bien decía nuestro maestro, Arn… quiero decir… Mantecado ha estado observando mucho a nuestro precioso Ángel e incluso lo hace de una manera totalmente inadecuada —dijo levantando el puño para llevárselo al pecho mientras hacia una exagerada mueca de dolor antes de volver a la normalidad y continuar—. Se preguntarán del cómo nos hemos enterado de todo esto, y déjenme decirle que esto fue gracias a los constantes esfuerzos de nuestros miembros más veteranos quienes se han esforzado por mantener controlada la situación, ¡y conservar nuestro anonimato!

Los adolescentes aplaudieron emocionados ante el discurso apasionado de su orador e incluso algunos se limpiaron disimuladamente las lágrimas.

El adolescente apodado con el nombre **_BeatleBoots_** sacudió las manos para aplacar los aplausos y poder continuar transmitiendo la información encomendada para luego ir rápidamente a tomar posición junto a su compañero.

—Gracias, gracias y ahora pasemos a algo muy preocupante, pero a la vez nuestra oportunidad de obtener algo con lo que solo habíamos soñado y eso es: un beso… —la audiencia soltó un gemido de sorpresa ante tal revelación, para satisfacción del adolescente quien esbozó una sonrisa confiada antes de continuar—. Sí, señores. El día ha llegado y aunque sabíamos que corríamos un gran riesgo… Es nuestro deber seguir y no desaprovechar nuestra oportunidad de obtener más que una mirada amable o un momento robado con nuestra musa, nuestra chica dorada, ¡nuestro hermoso y puro Ángel! —exclamó con emoción para luego hacer una pausa y mirar fijamente a la multitud expectante.

—Aunque ahora nos ha surgido un contratiempo que, si bien habíamos previsto, no pensábamos que se manifestaría de una manera tan sigilosa y directa —comentó en tono preocupado—. Ya que no solo nuestra secundaria está haciendo planes arriesgados el día de hoy, sino que también las otras escuelas comenzaron a realizar sus propios movimientos y con eso nos referimos a esto.

En la pantalla se mostró un collage de fotografías, las cuales se enfocaban principalmente en una sola persona que estaba vistiendo ropas muy distintas a las normales e incluso la mayoría se comenzó a sentir seriamente incómodos ante las imágenes a tal punto que llevó a algunos a masturbarse mentalmente, pero antes que pudieran seguir con eso, las imágenes cambiaron totalmente trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

—Estos sujetos que se pueden apreciar son alumnos de la secundaría 117 del Este —indicó el adolescente dándose cuenta de que tenían la hora en contra y necesitaba juntarse pronto con su compañero para poder evitar que Mantecado se encontrara con su Ángel—. Con esto confirmamos lo que habíamos estado suponiendo hace un tiempo, y aunque no nos sorprende su popularidad, sí nos llama la atención la forma en que lograron burlarse de nosotros, sin embargo, les aclaro que esto solo nos causaría problema si perjudicara de alguna manera nuestras reglas, las que como todos saben son:

1\. Velar por la seguridad física y/o mental del Ángel.

2\. Obtener todo el material posible para el álbum.

3\. No permitir que el secreto llegue a los oídos de los sujetos A y B.

—Y además de las principales reglas que debemos tener presente, hoy añadiremos:

4\. No olvidar llevar cambio.

—Ahora cada uno es libre para poder tomar una posición, pero no olviden estar alerta de sus teléfonos en caso de requerir de su ayuda.

* * *

 **Sábado 08:54 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Arnold sintió su corazón temblar y el nudo de su garganta hacerse cada vez más grande ante los nervios de por fin poder pasar un tiempo a solas con la chica que sin saberlo lo había encandilado con solo un pequeño gesto, la chica que pensó jamás le correspondería, a la que evitó amar, pero que de todas formas y a pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar querer mantener a su lado.

Con cada paso que daban, Arnold se sintió cada vez más nervioso, como cuando era un niño pequeño y todas las sensaciones que ella le causaban lo hacían querer vomitar o desmayarse. Él se sentía torpe, nervioso, sudado e incluso demasiado consiente de que ella estaba a su lado, pero también, y aunque sonara contradictorio, también lo hacía sentirse pleno y cómodo, como si ese fuera el lugar al que perteneciera.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué es lo que querías hablar, camarón con pelos?

—Uhm, ha, sí —balbuceó nervioso ante la repentina pregunta, sin embargo, se obligó a tranquilizarse—. De cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Helga enarcó una ceja antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Sabes? Eres raro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué soy raro? —dijo señalándose con el índice.

—Porque primero dices que te gustaría hablar conmigo y luego no sabes de qué quieres que hablemos. Decídete, Arnoldo.

—Yo solo… —Arnold pensó que Helga tenía razón, pero es que él tenía un nudo en la lengua que le impedía hablar de manera coherente con ella y sin embargo había tantas cosas de las que quería conversar que no sabía por dónde empezar—. Es solo que desde que terminó la escuela media apenas hemos cruzado palabra, luego te fuiste de vacaciones todo el verano y creo que no recuerdo la última vez que hablamos.

El adolescente obviamente recordaba el momento exacto de su última charla, pero no quería parecer desesperado.

—Entonces es hora de que empieces a tomar pastillas para ese cerebro tuyo, cabezón, porque te estás olvidando de los viernes a las siete en punto en el campo Gerald.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que me refiero a solo tú y yo —dijo esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada.

 _¡Ohhh, Arnold! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi vida! ¿Es que acaso la distancia ha hecho mella en ti y por fin estás desarrollando sentimientos de amor verdadero por mí? ¿Por Helga G. Pataki, quien te ama de la manera más retorcidamente sincera que existe y quien cada noche le canta a Afrodita en tu honor?_

—Bien, bien. Tienes suerte de que me sienta de un mejor humor, Enano —respondió arrogante Helga.

—¿Enano? —preguntó Arnold enarcando una ceja y orgulloso le indicó:

—Creo que tendrás que reservar para alguien más ese apodo porque definitivamente ya no me hace justicia.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien un par de centímetros lo hace ser más arrogante.

—Solo estoy siendo honesto, Helga.

—Lo que tú digas, Arnold, aunque si lo pienso bien no sé de qué me sorprende —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—. Porque después de todo tanto tu padre como tu abuelo son hombres bastante altos.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado que no sería bajito para siempre… ¿qué tal si me cuentas cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

—¿En mis vacaciones?

—Claro. Me encantaría escucharte.

Al oír sus palabras sinceras, el estómago de Helga se apretó y su corazón tuvo la necesidad de latir emocionado, pero no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él comenzó a relatar lo sorprendentemente bien que había sido su viaje junto a su hermana Olga.

—Te lo juro, Arnold. Esos mocosos eran sumamente adorables y honestamente nunca pensé que alguien como yo pudiese llevarse tan bien con un grupo de críos de manos pegajosas.

—Me alegra que tu estadía fuese grata. De seguro algún día serás una madre muy cariñosa.

La mente de Helga rápidamente activó la alerta roja ante las palabras del muchacho, pero a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de cantar "Amazing Grace" tuvo que obligarse, con un par de bofetadas mentales, a guardar la calma y seguir narrando el resto de sus vacaciones.

—Aunque no creas que cuidar niños fue todo lo que hice —dijo antes de agregar—. También estuve de compras por New York y fui a ver un musical a Broadway. Muy importante, ¿no?

—¿Un musical? Pensé que los odiabas desde que tu padre se equivocó al conseguir las entradas para las luchas.

—Sí, bueno, pero este no era ni remotamente parecido a Ratz —Helga arrugó la nariz al recordar el fiasco con los boletos, y aunque había compartido un buen momento con su padre, se había prometido nunca más ver algún estúpido musical de moda—. Digamos que este era muy distinto.

—¿Y de que trataba?

—Del hombre de los diez dólares.

—Es Alexander Hamilton, ¿no? —preguntó Arnold después de pensarlo un poco.

—Doi. Puedes apostar tus pantalones que sí. El musical hablaba, o mejor dicho, cantaba sobre la vida y obra de Hamilton. Uno de nuestros más interesantes padres fundadores.

—Pensé que no estabas interesada en la historia —comentó el chico al notar su clara emoción.

—¡Criminal! ¿No te han dicho que piensas mucho, melenudo? —lo reprendió—. Ahora sé un buen cabeza de balón y déjame continuar.

La adolescente se sintió muy emocionada y no solo por el hecho de que Arnold, entre todas las personas, quería escucharla, sino que también por poder compartir algo que le hacía estremecer el corazón, sin embargo, lo que no sabía la joven era que ella no era la única que se regocijaba con ese momento si no que también el chico que caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos estaba disfrutando enormemente con solo escuchar su voz.

Arnold no pudo evitar admirar cada uno de los pequeños gestos que la muchacha hacía al explicar lo que había visto. Ella se veía preciosa con los cabellos desordenados que intentaban escapar de la gorra, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con los ojos brillantes que de vez en cuando lo miraban por encima del cristal de los anteojos, y tampoco podía negar que se sintió nervioso cada vez que veía la lengua de Helga humedecer sus labios por estar hablando con tanta euforia.

—Y esa es la última canción del primer acto —le contó sintiendo la garganta seca y un poco avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción—. Entonces… ¿qué opinas?

—Eso suena realmente interesante, Helga.

—¿Verdad que sí? —recobrando la confianza, Helga continuó:

—Pero eso no es todo, aún no te he contado el segundo acto.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:01 AM, emporio de los superlocalizadores.**

El superimperio de los localizadores —que casi ya no vendía localizadores— se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que Gerald había estado ahí, aunque era obvio porque la última vez que él estuvo ahí, era utilizado como residencia por los Patakis.

—Espero que Arnold se encuentre adentro… —mencionó Gerald mirando la pantalla de su teléfono celular sintiéndose un poco molesto por la mala costumbre de su amigo de nunca contestar inmediatamente.

Harold simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió al chico que entró por la puerta principal del lugar, pero apenas entró fue increpado por el mismísimo Gran Bob.

—Oye, oye, oye. Será mejor que estés comprando algo o si no les tendré que pedir que abandonen inmediatamente la idea de permanecer en este lugar —amenazó el hombre a los dos muchachos apenas pusieron un pie adentro.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:05 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

—Y entonces finaliza con Eliza mirando de frente al público —le relató con una sonrisa de satisfacción al chico que había estado escuchándola atentamente—. Arnold, si alguna vez en tu vida tienes que ver algún musical, te prometo que este es el indicado.

—Después de todo lo que me has contado, realmente me gustaría ir, y quizás puedas acompañarme si te apetece repetir.

—¡Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo! —exclamó la adolescente entusiasmada hasta que notó el rostro sorprendido del chico—. Pero no te hagas ideas raras, zopenco. Es solo que nunca es suficiente haberlo visto una sola vez.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las palabras de la chica, Arnold sonrió e incluso recordó las palabras de su abuelo y pensó que si bien aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía sentir o hacer… había algo que sí tenía claro y eso era que estar junto a Helga lo hacía feliz. Que el solo hecho de escuchar su voz o ver su sonrisa era un festín para sus sentidos.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—Por supuesto que lo que yo diga, Arnoldo. Bien, ahora será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino porque entre charla y charla se nos está haciendo tarde.

—Claro, aunque aún no me has dicho cuál es tu personaje favorito.

—No sé si es posible tener un solo personaje favorito, pero diría que es Eliza, aunque Angélica estaría en segundo lugar —le respondió después de pensarlo un poco—. Ellas son mujeres realmente admirables.

—Me habías mencionado que Angélica era su hermana, ¿no?

—Punto para ti, Arnoldo. Ella también estaba enamorada, o por lo menos en el musical de Hamilton.

—Debió ser muy duro para ella ver como su hermana se casaba de la persona que estaba enamorada.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero ¿crees que hizo "lo correcto"?

—En estas situaciones no sé si existe un "hacer lo correcto", Helga.

—¿Por qué no, Don Sabelotodo?

—Porque es una decisión difícil de tomar. Ya que no importa lo que decidas es inevitable que una de las partes salga lastimada, aunque respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que en este caso podría decirse que Angélica hizo lo correcto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eligió no dañar a su hermana y eso es realmente algo admirable. Creo que alguien que es capaz de herir a otros para su propio beneficio nunca será feliz.

—Realmente no me sorprende que seas de esas personas que no apoyan la frase: "El fin justifica los medios".

—¿De qué vale ser feliz si le haces daños a quienes te rodean?

—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold —repitió la joven negando con la cabeza—. Eres realmente demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien.

—No es que sea "demasiado ingenuo", es solo que no quiero lastimar a los demás.

—¿Sabes que no siempre podrás evitarlo, cierto?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y aunque puedas pensar que estoy siendo demasiado positivo, no es así. Sé que a veces no podré evitarlo y más de una persona saldrá lastimada por mi torpeza, pero eso no quiere decir que no intente luchar por lo que creo.

—Entonces si tu objetivo vale la pena… ¿rendirse no es una opción?

—Creo que la respuesta depende del objetivo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo con lo que estés teniendo problemas? —interrogó preocupado.

—Sí, hay algo. ¿Puedes acercarte? —pidió la joven moviendo el dedo índice repetidamente.

Arnold se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para que Helga pudiera susurrarle al oído, pero lamentablemente esa no era la intención de la joven.

 **—** **¡You'll Be Back! —** gritó con fuerza directamente en la oreja del adolescente con cabeza de balón.

—Tranquila, Helga. Casi me dejas sordo —reclamó mientras que con el dedo índice intentaba despejar su oído—. De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que me acabas de gritar?

—Es solo una canción del Rey George.

—¿Del Rey George?

—Del musical, idiota —respondió cruzándose de brazos frente a él—. Escúchame bien, Cabeza de balón —le dijo mientras llevaba su dedo para darle un par de toques en el pecho—. Helga G. Pataki no se rinde.

Arnold no estaba seguro el porqué del repentino cambio de tema, pero lo que sí entendió fue que la joven en ese momento le realizó una promesa implícita sobre algo que de alguna manera les concernía solo a ellos dos.

—Bien. Ahora que estamos sobre la misma pista, será mejor que nos apresuremos porque cada vez se nos está haciendo tarde para el festival escolar y Phoebe me va a matar si no estoy en su precioso puesto a la hora.

—¿El festival? —Justo en ese momento Arnold recordó a su mejor amigo que debía estar preguntándose por él—. Es cierto, ¡Vamos!

El muchacho, sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, agarró la mano de Helga para que ambos pudiesen ir más rápido.

 _¡Arnold está tomando mi mano para que corramos juntos! Creo que me voy a morir._

* * *

 **Sábado 09:03 AM, emporio de los superlocalizadores.**

—¿Está seguro de que ningún otro chico ha venido por aquí? —insistió por milésima vez Gerald ante la mirada irritada del hombre.

—Muchacho, realmente no tengo tiempo para estar jugando a las escondidas con ustedes. ¿Por qué no mejor toman las cosas y se largan? —dijo el hombre preocupado al no poder obtener respuesta de su hija menor.

Gerald realizó una mueca molesta ante la huraña respuesta del hombre y la falta de respuesta de su mejor amigo.

—De acuerdo, gracias —murmuró con fastidio mientras decidía no seguir insistiendo sobre el paradero de Arnold.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos, Gerald?

—Ow, Hombre. Al parecer nos tendremos que llevar todo eso entre los dos…

Ambos chicos gimieron internamente al ver el número de cajas que estaban listas para ser retiradas e incluso Gerald consideró que podría tratarse de un error.

—¿Señor Pataki?

—¿Tú otra vez? —el hombre guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo al ver que no tendría respuesta hasta que la joven encendiera el aparato—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—¿Está seguro de que todo esto es para nuestra escuela?

—Por supuesto que sí, muchacho. La pequeña amiguita asiática de Helga me pidió que donara esto hace dos meses y me aseguré personalmente de que todo estuviera en orden e incluso las deje aquí y no en la bodega para que ustedes tuviesen rápido acceso para poder llevárselas.

Con un suspiro resignado, Gerald, volvió a mirar las cajas pensando que ni siquiera con la ayuda de Harold, Arnold y él hubieran sido capaces de llevar todo eso y además tener el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a armar los puestos que era para lo que los habían contratado en un principio.

—Oye, oye, oye —llamó el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño—. Esperen un momento… ¿Solo entre ustedes dos se llevarán todo eso?

—En realidad. Si aparece mi amigo seríamos tres.

El hombre miró a los dos muchachos pensando que no serían capaces de transportar todo y por lo mismo se compadeció de ellos.

—De acuerdo. Esperen aquí y buscaré a alguien que los pueda llevar con todas las cosas hasta la escuela.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:10 AM, estacionamiento Emporio de los superlocalizadores.**

Gerald no podía creer su suerte ya que no solo los llevarían hasta la secundaria, sino que también los empleados de la ex-tienda de súper localizadores habían cargado toda la mercancía.

—Ahora todo sería perfecto si tan solo este amigo mío se dignara a contestar su teléfono —murmuró en voz alta Gerald a la vez que remarcaba el número de Arnold.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:12 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

El par de adolescentes rubios había recorrido gran parte del tramo restante corriendo y cuando estaban solo a una calle de su destino, Arnold notó una gran masa de irreconocible cabello oscuro como copiloto del vehículo que avanzaba en sentido contrario a ellos.

 _¡Es Gerald!_ pensó mientras se detenía abruptamente e intentó llamar la atención de alguno de los ocupantes de la camioneta, pero ninguno de ellos dio señal que lo habían notado.

Helga, quien había chocado con la espalda de Arnold después que él se había detenido, aprovechó la cercanía para olfatear el aroma de sus cabellos.

 _¡Qué bien huele! Ohhh… mi amado ángel de rubios rizos, sigues utilizando ese mismo shampoo que tanto me gusta,_ suspiró Helga para sí misma antes de darse una bofetada mental y obligarse a mantener la calma.

—¡Diablos! Avisa si te vas a detener de la nada —reprochó molesta la adolescente antes de darse cuenta de que Arnold estaba moviendo la mano que tenía libre desesperadamente—. ¡Te volviste loco! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Arnoldo?

Arnold bajó el brazo con un suspiro de derrota al no poder lograr su objetivo.

—Lo siento, Helga. Solo estaba intentando llamar la atención de la camioneta que pasó junto a nosotros hace unos momentos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué? —preguntó la joven enarcando una ceja.

—En ese camión logré distinguir a Gerald y lo que estaba intentado hacer era que se detuviera —respondió mientras intentaba recordar en dónde había visto anteriormente el logo de ese vehículo; hasta que se dio cuenta que esa imagen era la misma que estaba en la ropa de Helga y lo más probable era que eso significara que Gerald ya estuvo en la tienda del gran Bob—. Supongo que él ya va en camino a la secundaria y no le estoy siendo de ayuda alguna.

—Rayos, Ar-nol-do. ¿Quién espolvoreó dramatismo en tu avena esta mañana? —preguntó irónica al ver su cara larga—. ¿Por qué no simplemente llamas al chico de pelo alto por tu teléfono celular?

Ante el comentario lógico de Helga, Arnold sonrió avergonzado por no haber pensado en eso desde un principio. Por eso el adolescente, con su mano libre, sacó el aparato desde su bolsillo derecho, dándose cuenta de que lo había tenido en silencio desde que salió de casa.

Arnold abrió los ojos impresionado por la gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que había recibido por parte del chico moreno e inmediatamente procedió presionar sobre el número para devolver el llamado.

Arnold solo esperó un segundo antes que el muchacho respondiera.

 _—_ _¡Por un demonio! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _—_ _Lo siento, Gerald. Los perdí de vista y ahora estoy con Helga camino a la tienda de su padre._

 _—_ _¿Con Helga? De acuerdo. No importa, ahora Harold y yo estamos siendo llevados hasta la secundaria con un lote de pesadas cajas y necesitaremos de tu ayuda para bajarlas._

 _—_ _De acuerdo. Estaré allá lo antes posible._

 _—_ _Bien, viejo. Nos vemos._

En tanto el adolescente realizaba su llamada, Helga no pudo evitar notar que ella seguía firmemente aferrada a la mano izquierda de Arnold. Helga notó cómo su mano se veía pequeña en comparación a la de él, sus dedos eran largos con uñas limpias y cortas, su piel era cálida y de un color más oscuro que la de ella.

La joven se empezó a sentir acalorada y deseó no haberse dado cuenta que su mano estaba entre la de él porque estaba empezando a sentir un calor punzante en sus pómulos y sus palmas las estaba empezando a sentir pegajosas por el sudor.

 _¡Vamos, Helga! No te pongas nerviosa y mantén las manos secas,_ se reprochó la joven mientras sentía las rodillas temblar.

—¿Helga?

—¿Qué te pasa? No me asustes así, hermano —La chica volvió a la realidad, empuñando su mano, en forma de amenaza, frente a la cara de Arnold.

—Es solo que ya podemos continuar.

—¿Y?

—¿Me puedes devolver mi mano? —preguntó, por segunda vez en el día, el chico al sentir sus dedos siendo estrujados por la joven.

—Ups. Sí, lo siento.

—No hay problema —la disculpó mientras razonaba en lo fuerte que era Helga al tener que contraer los dedos de su mano para que la sangre volviera a circular libremente.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te dijo Gerald?

—Harold y él van camino a la escuela y necesitan de mi ayuda para bajar las cajas que donó tu padre.

—Así que ya te tienes que ir, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no sin antes acompañarte, Helga.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzada, aunque antes de que el chico pudiera responder algo, añadió:

—Porque no tienes que hacer eso, puedo ir sola.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, Helga, pero me gustaría hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, pero no creas que te debo algo.

—No lo haré —Arnold rodó los ojos ante su terquedad y luego sonrió para sí mismo divertido pensando que ella nunca cambiaría, y a pesar de que quizás sonara extraño, eso lo hacía muy feliz, aunque eso le recordaba otra cosa.

—Oye, Helga.

—¿Si, Arnold?

—¿Sabes? Me sorprendió mucho escuchar que aceptaste ayudar en ese tipo de puesto —le comentó casualmente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Helga enarcando una ceja.

—Vamos, tú sabes que no eres ese tipo de persona —dijo en tono de broma intentando ser juguetón con ella, pero sin captar que la chica en cuestión estaba dándole un giro de 180° a sus palabras—. Sé que tanto como a Rhonda como a Lila no les importa llamar la atención, pero ¿tú?

Helga se detuvo completamente e incluso podría jurar que su corazón había dejado de latir por un minuto entero haciendo que su sangre se helara y su pecho se contrajera doloroso, pero no había pasado un minuto, solo fueron unos segundos en el que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos haciéndola sentir solo con ganas de llorar; todo lo contrario a lo que había estado sintiendo en la última hora.

Arnold, al notar el silencio de Helga, se dio cuenta que ella se había detenido hace un par de pasos y al verla mirar el suelo inmediatamente se preocupó.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Helga?

Al escuchar sus palabras sinceras de preocupación, Helga se sintió estallar de amargura. ¿Por qué se atrevía a preocuparse por ella después de haberla insultado? Pero ella era Helga G. Pataki y había pasado por muchas situaciones en su vida para que esto la hiciera agachar el moño.

—¿Que "qué es lo que me sucede"? —repitió incrédula ante el descaro del muchacho—. ¿Cómo te atreves, idiota?

—¿Helga?

La joven avanzó el par de pasos que le faltaban para quedar justo frente a él.

—Yo te diré lo que me sucede, imbécil —dijo a la vez que lo golpeaba en el pecho con el dedo índice—. Crees que porque no soy tan bonita como ellas no soy digna de estar en ese puesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arnold sintiéndose confundido por su rápido cambio de humor hasta que, al notar su rostro compungido, su cerebro sumo dos más dos dándose cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado totalmente sus palabras—. ¡No! Te equivocas, te prometo que eso no es lo que quería decir.

—¿No? —cuestionó con una carcajada amarga demasiado enceguecida por la furia y el dolor para intentar entender sus palabras o darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que querías decir, Arnold? —preguntó, aunque antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la boca continuó:

—¿Qué nadie me puede querer? ¿Qué porque no tengo una fila de chicos esperando en mi puerta soy una persona non grata? ¿O qué soy tan fea que ni siquiera de esta manera puedo conseguir un beso? Pues déjame decirte que me decepcionas, Arnold. Siempre quieres parecer tan altruista con tu buena voluntad, ofreciéndote en ayudar a todo el mundo, dando consejos y estas tan orgulloso de tu optimismo ciego que no te das cuenta de la realidad, pero déjame decirte una cosa más, zopenco. Eres tan solo un idiota vanidoso que está demasiado ocupado jugando al héroe para darse cuenta de que la vida real es más que solo meterse en la vida de los demás con soluciones bonachonas. ¿Por qué no mejor te consigues una vida, Arnie? Y te dejas de ser un mocoso caprichoso y entrometido que solo ayuda a los demás para aumentar su ego —finalizó con saña.

Arnold estaba anonadado ante la retahíla de insultos de los que fue blanco por parte de la chica quien lo miraba como si fuera un desagradable insecto que se había quedado pegado en la suela de sus zapatos.

—¿Con que eso es lo qué piensas de mí? —preguntó con una extraña sensación de fría ira que punzaba en sus cienes y lo hacía apretar los dientes a la vez que sentía una mezcla de dolor y calor en la boca del estómago que lo encegueció, y aunque su subconsciente le pidió que fuera racional y no dijera cosas de las que se arrepentiría, era solo cosa de la más mínima provocación para que la bomba estallara.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso… —contestó la joven cruzándose de brazos y dándole una sonrisa burlona y cruel le dijo:

—Cabeza de balón.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para que el muchacho viera rojo y la ira reemplazara al dolor.

—¿Caprichoso? Ja. No me hagas reír, Helga. La única persona caprichosa que hay aquí, eres tú —le dijo acercándose su rostro al de ella—. Siempre quieres ser la jefa sin importarle lo que puedan pensar los demás, eres la mujer más insufrible, egocéntrica y carente de tacto que he tenido la desgracia de conocer… Así que no te sorprendas si nadie se acerca a ti —se alejó poniendo las manos en la cintura—. Después de todo, ¿por qué lo harían? Teniendo a alguien tan dulce como Lila que es siempre amable, bonita y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Simplemente perfecta —dijo con toda la intención de hacerle daño, pero no satisfecho con eso, agregó:

—¿Y sabes? Es verdad lo que escuché. ¿Quién querría un beso de una chica como tú? Aunque sea por el mísero precio de un dol…

El sonido de la palma de la mano de Helga chocando contra la mejilla de Arnold fue lo suficiente para despertarlos a ambos de la bruma de ira y dolor en la que estaban sumergido.

Helga había golpeado a Arnold.

Helga jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que volvería a dañarlo físicamente.

Helga solo quería sentarse en algún rincón oscuro y romper a llorar, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo tembló doloroso ella hizo todo lo contrario.

—Yo… Nadie se burla de Helga G. Pataki y quizás a ti no te interese, pero realmente no me importa porque serías la última persona a la que quiero besar y te prometo, no, te juro que habrá una enorme fila de chicos esperando por un beso mío… tú solo espera y verás.

Arnold vio como la chica se alejaba en dirección contraria e intento hacer algo, decir cualquier cosa para que se detuviera, pero sus pies se sentían como si tuviesen dos bloques de cemento que lo mantenían unido a la acera y su mente era un caos que intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Oh, no…

* * *

 **Sábado 09:14 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

—El objetivo está a la vista y tenemos una alerta amarilla.

—¡Diablos! Intervengan lo antes posible.

 **Continuará...**

 **NA2: Este capítulo fue el que estaba peor escrito de antes y fue todo un reto escribirlo nuevamente. Ojala les guste el resultado.**

 **No olviden pasarse por mis otras historias y nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad.**

 **Bye ~ Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,**

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Como siempre el capitulo llega a ustedes gracias a mi Beta. :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Sábado 09:12 AM, camioneta.**

Una vez que Gerald finalizó el llamado, se quedó mirando por un par de segundos el teléfono sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo mierda hacia Arnold para que de una u otra manera siempre terminara involucrándose con Helga? Aunque él sabía que no podía estar protegiéndolo todo el tiempo, se sintió preocupado de que Arnold cayera otra vez bajo las redes de esa niña. Él era su mejor amigo,después de todo.¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar de que nuevamente le rompieran el corazón?

Gerald decidió que después tendría una buena charla con Arnold sobre su supuesto amigo "que le gustaba Helga" porque el tono con el que había nombrado a la rubia se le hizo muy sospechoso, pero por ahora dejaría de lado ese pensamiento y se preocuparía de llegar a su destino, pensó el adolescente sacudiendo la cabeza con el fin de desechar sus preocupaciones o por lo menos todo lo relacionado con ese tema.

Ahora pensando en cosas raras, había otro tema que se le hacía muy sospechoso y eso era la manera en que Harold no paraba de escribir en su celular. Por supuesto que no había nada de extraño en que un adolescente promedio utilizara de manera continua su teléfono, sino la manera en que había estado pendiente en todo momento de su conversación; como se había percatado a través del retrovisor.

Este Harold ha estado actuando muy raro desde hace un tiempo. Él ha estado siendo demasiado normal y silencioso o quizás solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas…

El tren de pensamientos de Gerald se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó una notificación entrante en su propio teléfono, y pensando que podía ser Arnold, lo miró inmediatamente para poder ver de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto leyó el nombre de la persona que se lo había enviado,sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:15 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Al escuchar el sonido de la palma de la joven rubia contra la mejilla de un adolescente con cabeza de balón, los dos chicos que los habían estado observando desde hace unos minutos se encogieron de dolor.

—Y eso, amigo mío, se llama como cagarla en tres minutos y pico —le dijo un muchacho al otro.

—Carambolas y que lo digas. Me dolió hasta a mí.

—Por lo menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos que sigan juntos —mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dudo mucho que ella quiera volver a verlo por un tiempo.

—Sí, creo que sí. Aunque pienso que de todas formas deberíamos mantener el plan y no permitir que Mantecado se dirija a la escuela.

—Por supuesto —confirmó el primer chico, pero antes se aseguró de que el mensaje en el que adjuntó un archivo se hubiese enviado de manera correcta.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:13 AM, camioneta.**

A pesar de haber intercambiado sus números, Gerald y Phoebe no hablaban mucho como lo hacían cuando se enviaban emails con sus antiguas cuentas de correo en la escuela primaria; en donde hasta podía sentir la confianza de pedirle consejo con alguno de los problemas que pasaba su amigo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, recibir un mensaje de la chica llenaba de esperanza al moreno, y aunque hasta el momento sus mensajes solo trataban temas de la escuela, él no perdía la fe en que llegaría el día en que Phoebe lo empezara a ver con otros ojos.

Gerald gimió,lamentándose haber desactivado la previsualización de las notificaciones y tener la obligación de entrar a la aplicación para poder saber de qué se trataba el mensaje recién llegado, por eso, y con el corazón en la garganta, desbloqueó su teléfono para leer el texto.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:15 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Helga se había ido.

Y a Arnold le hubiese gustado que le cayera un rayo en ese mismo momento para no tener que ver nuevamente el rostro lastimado de Helga. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? se cuestionó.

Se había dejado llevar por la ira y no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras. Él había sido innecesariamente cruel con ella, y a pesar de que ella fue la que había malentendido todo y también la que comenzó con los insultos, él no debió haberse rebajado a su nivel y perder los estribos de la manera en que lo hizo.

El adolescente se lamentó, una vez más, por haberse dejado llevar por sus malos instintos (como decía su abuelo), aunque no sacaba nada en seguir revolcándose en su propia miseria, y lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer las paces con Helga. No quería que pasara un segundo más en el que ella siguiera creyendo que él pensaba todas esas cosas de ella, debía encontrarla, y si era necesario pedir perdón de rodillas,estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Arnold estaba a punto de seguir los pasos de la adolescente rubia cuando fue detenido por la voz de otra persona.

—Arnold, viejo amigo, creo que nunca había visto a Helga tan enojada. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Lo que me faltaba, fue el pensamiento de Arnold al reconocer la voz de Sid quien se acercaba junto con Stinky.

—Debió haber sido algo muy malo porque tu cara quedo marcada con su mano.

Arnold contó hasta diez, evitando dejar escapar nuevamente su mal humor antes de hablar.

—Miren chicos. Realmente no quiero hablar de lo que acaba de pasar y si pudieran olvidar lo que vieron se los agradecería mucho —pidió con una falsa sonrisa, más preocupado en pensar en qué es lo que le diría a Helga para aclarar el malentendido.

—Pero, Arnold, ¿cómo esperas que olvidemos la vez en que tú fuiste golpeado por una chica? Y en especial si esa chica fue Helga quien desde que estábamos en el preescolar ha sido solo amenazas vacías.

—Espera, Stinky. No olvides el incidente con Wolfgang a principio de año —recordó el chico de la gorra verde y las botas de escarabajo.

—Es cierto, amigo. Pero aquí estamos hablando de Arnold, el chico más honesto de la ciudad.

Arnold quería pasarse la mano por la cara en gesto de irritación, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos.

—Chicos, en verdad no quiero hablar de Helga o de mí,y ahora si me dejan necesito ir a disculparme con ella.

—¿Disculparte? —preguntó Sid antes de chasquear los dedos en señal de acierto—. Entonces tu sí tuviste la culpa. ¿Y entonces qué hiciste?

—Nada, Sid —insistió Arnold sin querer relatar la pelea que había tenido con la chica.

—Arnold, es imposible que quieras ir a disculparte por "nada".

—Es cierto lo que dice Stinky. Así que derrama los frijoles y cuéntanos que es lo que sucedió.

Arnold podía ser tildado como un chico muy pasivo y no confrontativo por muchas de las personas que lo conocían. Él siempre intentaba hacer lo moralmente correcto y ayudaba al necesitado, sin contar que era el chico más confiable de la ciudad, pero eso no quitaba que él tuviera defectos y el más grande que tenía era el poco tiempo que le tomaba para irritarse.

El chico podía tener un genio tan o más corto que el de Helga y solo había aprendido a controlarlo después de largas tardes meditando con su abuela, pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para las payasadas de nadie y mucho menos de las de esos dos que eran expertos en meterlo en problemas.

—Ya sé que es lo que pudo haber pasado —comentó de la nada Sid llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

—Dime, Sid. ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber hecho nuestro buen amigo Arnold para molestar de esa manera a Helga?

Arnold hizo una mueca esperando escuchar la suposición del chico.

—Él intentó manosear a Helga —declaró subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no —negó Arnold. Él había esperado algo tonto por parte de Sid, pero esto ya era ridículo—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas piensan de mí?

—Cielos, Arnold. Nunca pensé que un joven que parece tan educado como tú intentara aprovecharse de una chica —comentó pensativo Stinky ignorando el tono indignado de Arnold.

—Se equivocan, yo no he hecho nada de eso —negó en tono cansino—. Solo tuvimos un malentendido. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Un malentendido? ¿Y por qué no nos dices cuál fue el malentendido?

El adolescente rubio miró incrédulo al par de chicos pensado que no tenía por qué darles ningún tipo de explicación.

—¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo —les dijo dando la vuelta.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:35 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Helga caminó por varias cuadras a pasos agigantados sin detenerse o percatarse del camino que iba siguiendo hasta que la rabia acumulada cedió dejándola con un gran vacío en el pecho.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?se recriminó la joven pensando que una visita al loquero no sonaba tan descabellada.

Helga no estaba muy segura en qué era lo que quería hacer a continuación porque por un lado aún necesitaba sus pertenencias, pero por el otro aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse con Arnold.

¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran tan difíciles entre ellos? Todo había ido bien hasta el semestre pasado,y a pesar de que su breve relación había terminado de una mala manera; ellos en general habían sido bastante civiles, aunque debía reconocer que, desde el inicio de clases y la pérdida de su medallón,que las cosas habían estado raras eran principalmente por su culpa.

La adolescente miró a su alrededor, percatándose que estaba bastante cerca de la escuela y también pensó que no tenía mucho sentido devolverse a la tienda de su padre estando tan lejos del lugar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en ningún momento le había dicho al gran Bob que había dejado el emporio.

La joven sacó desde uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono solo para darse cuenta de que su padre la había estado llamando repetidamente.

—¡Helga! Hasta que te dignas a llamar a tu viejo —exclamó el hombre con evidente preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Si alguno se atrevió a hacerte algo te juro que conocerán la ira del gran Bob!

—¡Criminal! Tranquilízate, Bob. Estoy bien, voy camino a la escuela y solo me escapé por la ventana. No soportaba estar encerrada en ese lugar, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué fue todo eso?

—No estoy seguro, pequeña dama. Después de que te fuiste una buena parte de ellos se quedó a canjear su descuento —O más bien los obligó a canjear su descuento, pero eso se lo guardó para sí mismo—. Y el resto simplemente se perdió entre las calles.

—Qué extraño —comentó Helga. ¿Por qué se iría el resto sin comprar la mercancía?

—Helga…

—¿Huh?

—Ten cuidado, no sé qué se traen entre manos, pero me preocupa que estés involucrada —su instinto de padre protector le decía que agarrara las llaves de su automóvil y escondiera a su preciosa hija de las garras del mal—. Mira, ¿por qué no me dices dónde estás? Voy por ti y te doy el resto de la tarde libre para que estés en casa.

—¡Rayos, papá! ¿Estás loco? Sabes bien que tengo que estar en la escuela para el festival escolar.

—Pero aún es temprano, Helga —intentó persuadirla.

—Si estás intentando que vuelva al trabajo…

—No. Es solo que estoy preocupado por ti —reconoció el hombre.

Helga se sintió extraña por la repentina preocupación por parte de su padre, porque si bien era cierto que las cosas habían cambiado desde su infancia, el hombre seguía sin ser el fan número uno en dejar ver sus emociones.

—Está bien, Bob. No te preocupes, solo iré a la escuela, además ya le prometí a Phoebe que la ayudaría. No sería justo que la dejara estancada a último momento —explicó Helga, pero al no escuchar respuesta de su padre, agregó:

—Mira, te prometo que si en algún momento necesito de tu ayuda te llamaré inmediatamente.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, papá.

—De acuerdo —respondió el hombre sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquilo, pensando que estaba siendo paranoico, porque a pesar de todo tenía una hija fuerte y estaba orgulloso de ella—. Pero quiero que sepas que ante cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ti.

—Gracias, papá.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:30 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

—A nosotros no nos engañas, Arnold —insistió Sid—. Admite que no hubo un malentendido y solo dinos qué fue lo que hiciste para que Helga reaccionara de esa manera.

Arnold ignoró las palabras del chico, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos minutos, y siguió su camino, aunque debía admitir que con cada paso que daba sentía menos ganas de dirigirse al festival y más de volver hasta su cama, y esperar que el día termine luego.

—¿Sabes Sid? —llamó la atención Stinky de su amigo—. Creo que puedo imaginar que es lo que pudo enfurecer tanto a Helga.

Arnold rodó los ojos por milésima vez al escucharlos hablar en voz alta tras de él, preguntándose con qué estupidez saldrían esta vez.

—¿Y qué cosa pudo haber sido esa, Stinky?

—Él le pidió ver su ropa interior.

El adolescente rubio se detuvo en seco, ante la nueva y descabellada hipótesis que habían formulado, para poder encararlos.

—¡¿Qué?! —elevó la voz sintiéndose incrédulo—. ¿Ustedes dos están locos?

—Vamos, Arnold. ¿Qué quieres que pensemos si no nos dices lo que pasó entre Helga y tú?

—Es cierto. No nos puedes culpar de ser curiosos —se excusó Stinky encogiéndose de hombros.

—No —concedió en tono cansado—. Pero tampoco tengo por qué darles ninguna explicación de todo lo que pasa en mi vida. ¿Y saben qué? No son ni las diez de la mañana y siento que el día ya finalizó para mí. Así que porque no se van a molestar a alguien más con sus estupideces —pidió Arnold con una falsa y tensa sonrisa.

Arnold estaba frustrado, cansado y dolido, y no solo con Helga si no con todo el mundo. Él siempre era el primero en conceder el beneficio de la duda e intentaba buscar el lado bueno de cualquier persona o situación, pero al primer instante que las cosas no iban bien,los que decían llamarse sus amigos se volvían en su contra y dudaban de su moral.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no irás a la feria? —preguntó Stinky ganándose un codazo de Sid.

—Sí, Stinky. Eso quiere decir que ya no iré a la feria —afirmó Arnold sin preguntarse por qué el repentino interés mostrado por el adolescente—. Ahora. Si pudieran dejarme solo, necesito regresar a mi casa.

—De acuerdo —concedió Sid,llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

—Sí, de acuerdo —repitió Stinky y ambos rápidamente se perdieron de la vista de Arnold.

Arnold se quedó nuevamente solo, pero esta vez no le importó tanto. El dolor en su pecho a causa de su discusión con Helga no se iba y no le quedó de otra que aceptar que tampoco podía hacer nada por el momento.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:25 AM, secundaria Nº 118, Hillwood.**

En cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento de la secundaria, Gerald bajó de un salto para ir al punto de encuentro de la chica. El adolescente prácticamente corrió en dirección del gimnasio deteniéndose solo a unos metros de distancia para embriagarse de la imagen de Phoebe antes de que ella se diera cuenta,porque ella estaba ahí, esperándolo, tal y como decía el corto mensaje.

La joven estaba parada en la entrada del gimnasio con el cabello en una coleta y vistiendo el uniforme de deportes que consistía en un chándal azul, una camiseta blanca y la sudadera del instituto amarrada a la cintura.

Gerald observó cómo la joven escribía fervientemente en su clipboard y de vez en cuando se acomodaba las gafas que no paraban de resbalar por el puente de su pequeña y respingona nariz.

Gerald respiró hondo, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de caminar en dirección a la chica de la manera más calma posible, pero conteniendo el aliento con cada paso que daba.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:35 AM, parada de autobús.**

Arnold estaba sentado en la parada del autobús esperando que se acercara uno para poder ir a su casa. Ya le había mandado un mensaje a su mejor amigo explicándole que lo lamentaba, pero no se presentaría y luego de eso apagó su teléfono. No tenía la energía ni las ganas de hablar con alguien más en lo que restaba del día e incluso estaba considerando en entrar a su habitación por la escalera de incendio.

El chico estaba aún pensando en cómo evitar hablar con cualquier conocido que se le cruzara por el camino cuando de la nada sintió un par de toques en el hombro,y armándose de una paciencia que ya no tenía, volteó para encarar a la persona que llamaba su atención.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?! —preguntó en tono brusco,hasta que se dio cuenta que la persona que llamaba su atención no eran Sid ni Stinky, sino Lila,quien lo miraba sorprendida.

Y aunque se sintió aliviado por no seguir siendo molestado por los muchachos, le cuestionó a la vida por qué entre todas las personas que podían aparecer tenía que ser justamente Lila; la persona con la que había buscado lastimar a Helga.

—¿Te pillo en mal momento? —preguntó Lila con voz dulce,ignorando el mal humor del chico.

—Lo siento, Lila. Yo… Es solo que —Arnold suspiró buscando relajarse y nuevamente volvió a mirar a la chica pelirroja quien a su vez lo miraba atenta esperando su respuesta—. Mira, siento haberte gritado… Es solo que pensé que eras otra persona y… realmente lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Arnold. ¿Vas camino a la feria?

—En realidad ya no. Iba… pero sucedieron cosas y ahora espero el autobús para ir a casa. No me siento con ánimos ni siquiera para caminar.

—Oh. Siento tanto escuchar eso, pero creo que no deberías dejar que los problemas te agobien y pierdas la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.

Arnold enarcó una ceja confundido ante las palabras de Lila, pero se sentía demasiado agobiado para intentar leer entre líneas su significado.

—En realidad no creo que hoy me interese hacer lo correcto.

—Lamento tanto oír eso de tu parte, pero honestamente creo que deberías ir.

—Lo siento, Lila. No me siento de humor para una feria.

—Arnold, estoy segurísima de que deberías ir —insistió la adolescente, pero al no tener respuesta del muchacho, agregó:

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Y mientras caminamos decides si quieres quedarte o no —lo agarró del brazo intentando hacer que se levantara.

Arnold se sintió fastidiado ante la insistencia de Lila, sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para enojarse, así que con un suspiro se levantó para que la chica dejara de tironearlo.

—De acuerdo. Pero no prometo nada —aceptó sin otra opción—. Ahora, ¿me puedes soltar?

—Oh. Claro.

Arnold suspiró nuevamente antes de seguir a Lila, pero aún sin estar convencido de abandonar la idea de regresar a casa.

—De tanto suspiro se te irá la vida —mencionó la joven ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Arnold.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Arnold confundido ante el repentino comentario de la chica.

—Bueno, Arnold. Desde que llegué no has parado de suspirar una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, Lila. No me había dado cuenta —suspiró nuevamente y ante la sonrisa divertida de la chica, agregó:

—Es solo… que no ha sido una buena mañana.

—Pero, Arnold. No debes dejar que los problemas te impidan ver el maravilloso día que hay por delante —dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa animada.

Arnold miró a la chica que seguía siendo tan dulce como el día en que la conoció,y mientras reanudaba la marcha recordó algo que ella había dicho hace algún tiempo.

—¿Lila?

—¿Sí, Arnold?

—Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:27 AM, secundaria Nº 118, a las afueras del gimnasio.**

Phoebe estaba concentrada en asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden cuando alguien carraspeó a su lado.

—Hola, Phoebe —saludó Gerald, quien había esperado pacientemente que ella se percatara de su presencia, pero al no hacerlo no le quedó de otra que buscar la manera de llamar su atención.

—Oh. Hola, Gerald —correspondió el saludo del muchacho, aunque no dándole mucha importancia,continuó repasando el programa, pero pasados unos minutos y al ver que él no se marchaba, se empezó a impacientar—. ¿Sí, Gerald?

—Estoy aquí.

Phoebe enarcó una ceja antes de confirmar lo obvio.

—Sí, Gerald. Estas aquí —respondió antes de recordar el mensaje que le había enviado anteriormente—. Oh, cuánto lo lamento. Olvidé que te había pedido venir hasta acá.

Gerald asintió entusiasmado, ignorando el hecho que se hubiera olvidado completamente de él.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

—¿Decirte? —repitió pestañeando confundida —Oh, Gerald, lamento si malentendiste mi mensaje, pero el motivo por el que te escribí era porque olvidé señalar el lugar en donde debías dejar las cajas.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:45 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a su padre, Helga no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que quería hacer a continuación, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Phoebe; su amiga se había esforzado mucho en los últimos meses para que todo resultara bien.

Helga caminó más tranquila por las calles, en dirección a la secundaria, aún sintiéndose medio dolida y medio enojada tanto con Arnold como con ella misma. Por supuesto que ella sabía que no era lo suficiente bonita y femenina para llamar la atención de los chicos,y también por lo mismo es que se había sentido tan renuente a ayudar a su mejor amiga en un principio.

La joven se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda para examinar su reflejo en el vidrio, no le importaba la opinión de los demás, pero por ridículo que sonara, le hubiese gustado parecerle bonita a Arnold.

Helga se acercó al vidrio para examinar cuidadosamente su rostro y consideró que no estaba mal. Su uniceja se había ido hace un tiempo (por insistencia de Olga), sus ojos tenían un bonito color azul del que siempre había estado orgullosa y ella siempre había tenido un especial cuidado en sus dientes para que se vieran blancos y parejos. Quizás el problema estaba en sus pequeñas orejas o en que su labio superior era muy ancho, pero si sumaba que su cabello estaba muy bien cuidado y en que la piel de su rostro apenas había sido marcada por el acné, en conjunto ella incluso podría considerarse sobre el promedio.

Sí, ella nunca tendría la elegancia de Rhonda ni la delicadeza de Lila, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese mal, ella era su propia persona y así tenían que quererla, aunque eso no quería decir que no le doliera que Arnold la encontrara tan poco atractiva.

Helga decidió dejar el tema de lado por el momento y pensar en la estúpida promesa que le había realizado a Arnold. ¿De dónde ella iba a sacar una enorme fila de chicos dispuestos a pagar por un beso de ella?

¿Por qué no prometí algo más realista? se dijo exasperada, no queriendo recordar el pleito que había tenido con Arnold y mucho menos en las cosas que le había dicho.

En tan solo unos segundos me transformé de nuevo en una molesta niña que se escuda bajo una fachada enojada.

La joven decidió que no sacaba nada en torturarse por ahora y aunque seguía enojada con Arnold, ella debía reconocer que tampoco era del todo inocente.

Helga reanudó su camino hacia la secundaria pensando en que, ya que no se devolvería a buscar sus cosas, podría aprovechar el tiempo adicional para intentar conseguir con alguna chica su uniforme de gimnasia de repuesto para no tener que seguir vestida así.

La adolescente siguió por su camino hasta que vio a una pareja salir de una de las calles de más adelante tomando la misma acera por la que ella iba.

Eran Arnold y Lila caminando muy juntos y tomados de la mano. No había manera en que ella pudiera confundirlos y sintió su corazón apretarse dolorosamente ante la imagen que tomaría mucho tiempo borrar de su memoria.

No queriendo alertarlos de su presencia,cambió de dirección, pero no su destino,y aunque sabía que estaba siendo ridícula,corrió intentando evitarlos a toda costa.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:30 AM, secundaria Nº 118, estacionamiento.**

Te estaré esperando en la entrada del gimnasio. Fue lo que decía el breve mensaje de la chica.

Por supuesto que él había sido un tonto al creer que Phoebe había enviado ese mensaje con la intención de charlar sobre algún asunto del tipo personal, y si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado semejante estupidez.

Gerald caminó con las manos en los bolsillos sintiéndose frustrado al haberse equivocado en las intenciones de la joven.

Él llegó hasta la camioneta con las dichosas cajas, que tantos problemas le habían traído, esperando ser descargadas, pero también se dio cuenta que mientras el empleado de Bob Pataki estaba esperándolo pacientemente, Harold no se veía por ninguna parte.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:58 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio posterior.**

Helga solo se detuvo cuando llegó hasta la parte trasera del recinto e ignorando el ajetreo de las personas que estaban trabajando en armar la feria, buscó un lugar alejado y solitario para que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La joven buscó con la vista acuosa hasta que encontró en una esquina casi escondida por el follaje una vieja y solitaria banca que en algún momento fue blanca, pero ahora estaba descascarándose sin las atenciones necesarias al haber sido olvidada por estar tan alejada de las otras, pero a pesar de todo,ella pensó que era perfecta.

Ella caminó hasta dejarse caer en la parte posterior del asiento de madera, y con la vista nublada, buscó a tientas entre su ropa su preciado relicario, sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y por más que lo buscaba no lo encontró, haciendo que el dolor en su pecho creciera.

Un espasmo sacudió sus hombros,seguido por un gemido estrangulado que escapó involuntariamente de su garganta,obligándola a llevarse una mano a la boca para silenciarlo, pero no fue suficiente, ya que otro temblor sacudió su cuerpo completo,esta vez seguido de un nuevo gemido que rasgó dolorosamente su garganta haciendo que llevara su otra mano para no dejar salir el sollozo que se apretaba punzante en su pecho, e incluso enterró las uñas en su mano y mejilla y mordió sus labios para bloquear el llanto que pugnaba por salir, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos,un tercer estremecimiento fue lo que se necesitó para que su mente se bloqueara y dejara salir toda la pena contenida en repetidas lágrimas que empaparon su cara ante el recuerdo de lo que había perdido y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:35 AM, en algún lugar de Hillwood.**

—¿Estado de la misión?

—Positivo.

 **Continuará…**

 **ANUNCIO:**

 **La proxima semana no habran capitulos porque les tengo una pequeña sorpresa.**

 **Nos leemos el miercoles!**

 **bye~bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola,**

 **Si, soy yo (otra vez).**

 **De acuerdo, MissHillwood, ganaste y te traje un capítulo.**

 **Asi que este capitulo es traido a ustedes gracias a:**

 **Mi Beta**

 **Y MissHillwood que esperaba un capitulo ayer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Sábado 09:46 AM, en alguna calle de Hillwood.**

Arnold se sintió feliz de haber sostenido la mano de Lila entre la suya. Y por lo mismo la soltó después de un par de segundos, completamente satisfecho con el resultado de su experimento y así se lo hizo saber.

—Gracias, Lila. Eso realmente fue de mucha ayuda.

—No hay de qué, Arnold. Me alegra tanto el poder haber sido de ayuda —Lila le brindó una sonrisa compresiva al muchacho—. Entonces… ¿ya decidiste si quedarte o no en el festival?

—Sí, lo haré, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de qué forma… —dijo en voz alta mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello—. Oh, lo siento. Creerás que estoy loco por mi manera de actuar.

—Quizás un poco, pero ¿no dicen que la vida en sí misma es más divertida con un poco de locura?

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —concedió Arnold pensando en su situación actual—. Gracias, Lila.

—De nada, Arnold —la joven titubeó antes de volver a hablar—. Y si hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudarte sobre lo que hablamos antes…

—No te preocupes. Son solo tonterías…

Lila se sintió ligeramente molesta por la manera en que Arnold estaba minimizando las cosas y por lo mismo creía que era el momento adecuado para involucrarse en el problema.

—Mira, Arnold. No sé cómo sea la mejor manera de decirte esto, pero lo haré —dijo en tono serio; deteniéndose y afrontando al chico—. Vi todo lo que pasó antes con Helga.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde qué parte?

—Me temo que todo —respondió la adolescente pelirroja sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por su intromisión, pero aun así decidió dar su opinión al respecto—. Y déjame decirte que ambos fueron unos estúpidos.

Arnold miró sorprendido a la chica por sus palabras, aunque decidió concederle la razón.

—Créeme que lo sé, Lila —respondió con un suspiro—. Pero no sé qué hacer, aún no me siento preparado para afrontarla y con cada minuto que pasa me siento peor por las cosas que dije.

—Pero, Arnold. Fue un malentendido. Estoy segura de que si intentas razonar con ella podrán arreglar las cosas.

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sé? Por supuesto que no lo sabes si solo te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada —le espetó enojada antes de volver a su tono normal—. Helga es una chica inteligente y se dará cuenta que todo fue solo un malentendido —intentó razonar Lila.

—Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que malinterpretar mis palabras? No es la primera vez que lo hace.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, pero sí sé que no me gustaría que volviéramos a la semana del terror.

—¿Semana del terror? —preguntó sin tener idea de qué es era lo que hablaba la chica.

—Sí, la semana después que Helga y tú terminaron —respondió Lila con un escalofrió al recordar ese momento—. Cuando todos ustedes regresaron de San Lorenzo se volvieron prácticamente inseparables, e incluso debo confesar que hasta yo me sorprendí bastante al escuchar la apasionada declaración pública de Helga, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes comenzaran a alejarse…

Lila recordó la tristeza en sus rostros y lo incómodo que se volvió intentar hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo, e incluso debía admitir que ella se sintió tan afectada al verlos separados que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuántas lágrimas.

—Por favor, Arnold. No dejes que las cosas queden así nuevamente —rogó Lila.

—No lo iba a hacer, Lila. Es solo que… —Arnold suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Es complicado. La relación entre Helga y yo siempre ha sido como caminar en un campo minado a ciegas, y me siento indefenso al no saber cómo actuar o qué decir cuando estoy con ella sin que todo termine de esta manera. Es todo tan…tan…

—Tenso —finalizó la adolescente por él ante la mirada sorprendida del chico—. Lo sé… ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que después de mi primera semana de clases, y cuando por fin me logré adaptarme a ustedes, comencé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que tú le gustabas.

—¿Qué? —Arnold la miró asombrado, pensando que, si ella no se lo hubiese confesado en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta, o por lo menos hubiesen pasado algunos años antes de saberlo—. Espera un momento. ¿Te diste cuenta antes del asunto de "Arnold y Lila" en la pared?

—Sí —afirmó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero…

—¿Te estarás preguntando entonces porque me encapriché contigo? —dijo con una sonrisa divertida—. Eso tiene una respuesta súper simple, y es porque en verdad creía que me gustabas, y no que solo que me gustaba el hecho de que te gustara.

Aunque esa respuesta no le quitó la cara de asombro de Arnold.

—Mira, Arnold. Si bien podía ver que tú le gustabas mucho, mucho, tú no dabas muestras por corresponder ese sentimiento ni ella por hacer algo por demostrártelo de alguna manera menos agresiva. No quiero sonar mezquina —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si tú eras mi persona especial, nada ni nadie evitaría que estuviéramos juntos.

Lila rodó los ojos al ver que Arnold seguía mirándola como si no la conociera.

—Entiendo lo que puedas estar pensando, pero así son las cosas, Arnold, aunque no te negaré que me sentí culpable de haber ignorado los sentimientos de Helga y haber salido de todas maneras contigo; en especial cuando me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti no eran del tipo romántico, pero te digo una cosa más —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Creo que se los compensé bastante bien.

—Entonces todas las veces que no me diste una oportunidad… ¿fue por consideración a ella?

—¿Qué? No. Si te rechazaba es porque simplemente no me gustabas, así de simple fueron las cosas y así de simples siempre lo serán.

—Entonces… ¿a qué te refieres con que nos compensaste bien?

—Eso es porque gracias a mí ustedes pudieron tener su primer beso juntos.

—No entiendo.

—¿Sabes? No me sorprende que Helga siempre te malentienda si nunca entiendes nada —reprochó Lila cruzándose de brazos.

—P-perdón.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo fue que Helga llego a ser Julieta habiendo cuatro personas antes que ella dispuestas a hacer el papel?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… supongo que, sí me pareció extraño que de un momento a otro cambiaran mis compañeras, pero solo pensé que era porque estaban teniendo problemas para aprenderse el guion o algo así.

—No, Arnold. Nadie estaba teniendo problemas con el guion. Helga saboteó a cada una de las chicas para poder llegar a ti e incluso lo intentó conmigo, pero no le funcionó.

—Si no le funcionó, ¿cómo es que terminó siendo Julieta?

—¿Eres tonto o te haces? —preguntó Lila, considerando que Helga realmente era una santa y como Arnold era demasiado denso para darse cuenta de las cosas, no le quedó de otra que explicárselo—. Porque le cedí mi lugar a cambio de una cosa, aunque debo reconocer que se lo hubiera terminado de ceder de todas formas.

Arnold se quedó callado intentando asimilar la información que le daba estaba entregando Lila, e incluso se enterneció al imaginar a una Helga de nueve años desesperada por poder besarlo.

—Arnold, quizás Helga sea confusa y tenga una manera muy peculiar de mostrar afecto, pero ella te ama con todo su corazón y creo que si tú sientes lo mismo deberías esforzarte por demostrárselo —Lila enarcó una ceja al ver como Arnold se sonrojaba y jugueteaba tímidamente con sus pulgares—. ¿Ahora qué te sucede, Arnold?

—Uhm… Es que yo aún no estoy completamente seguro sobre lo que siento ahora mismo.

—¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que no estás seguro? —preguntó Lila con una falsa sonrisa.

—Yo me declaré a ella poco después de volver de San Lorenzo y desde ese momento todo ha sido demasiado confuso entre nosotros.

—Oh, no —Lila abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa nueva información —Eso fue después de que ella te ayudara a recuperar a tus padres —afirmó Lila conociendo gran parte de la historia.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, no.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Lila?

—Y por casualidad en medio de tu confesión… no le habrás dado las gracias por su ayuda, ¿o sí?

—Eh… Yo supongo que pude haberlo mencionado. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, no.

—Lila, no entiendo que hay de malo en que le haya agradecido a Helga por su ayuda, y que digas repetidamente "Oh no" no me está ayudando en nada.

—Oh, no… —la chica sonrió avergonzada, antes de fruncir el ceño claramente enojada—. Arnold, eres un imbécil.

—¿Me acabas de llamar imbécil? —preguntó Arnold anonadado ante el insulto que acababa de recibir gratuitamente por parte de la pelirroja.

—Sí, Arnold, y lo repito: Eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo pudiste haberle agradecido mientras le confesabas tu amor?

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Arnold, sinceramente intenta hacer memoria sobre lo ocurrido antes y después de que te confesaras.

—Bien. En realidad, tuvimos un muy buen inicio, no voy a negar que hubo algunos malos entendidos, pero en general las cosas eran bastante normales e incluso debo admitir que hice el tonto en varias ocasiones intentando estar a la altura de Helga —recordó riéndose entre dientes—. Aunque también debo admitir que me sentía bien con esa normalidad porque Helga no cambió. Ella siguió buscando irritarme, solo que ahora yo sabía que ella no lo hacía con mala intención e incluso me sorprendió darme cuenta de que nuestra relación era prácticamente igual que cuando no éramos novios, solo que, con menos discusiones, más charlas honestas y muchos intercambios de besos por risas —recordó con una suave sonrisa pensando que fue mucho más que solo eso.

—Eso suena realmente agradable, Arnold.

—Créeme que las palabras no me alcanzan para describir lo mucho que disfruté ser el novio de esa chica, y cuando cada día lo único que esperaba era ver su rostro, me di cuenta que Helga G. Pataki no solo me gustaba-gustaba, si no que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella y tenía que decírselo, aunque también era consiente de todo el tiempo que me había demorado en alcanzarla y que necesitaba hacer algo especial, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y solo estropee las cosas. ¿Puedes creer que por segunda vez en mi vida vomité los zapatos de Helga?

—Cielos, Arnold. Eso debió ser muy vergonzoso.

—Créeme que lo fue, pero eso no se comparó en nada a que Helga se haya reído de mí después de que logre leer, sin volver a vomitar, la confesión en la que tanto me había esforzado por escribir.

—Comprendo, pero si me estás diciendo que tu confesión incluía las gracias por su ayuda, también puedo entender por qué ella reaccionó de esa manera, sin embargo, ¿intentaste convencerla de lo contrario?

—Claro que lo hice, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella se alejaba de mí y pasaban horas antes que lograra encontrarla nuevamente, por eso sentí que si seguía insistiendo la perdería. Así que… no sé… supongo que simplemente me rendí y por lo menos así pudimos volver a la normalidad, o eso era lo que creía hasta que llego la crisis Pataki y con eso pensé que sería buena idea volver a insistir al saber que ella no podría escapar de mí, pero lo único que logré fue empeorarlo todo —respondió cabizbajo.

—Entonces, si estabas tan seguro de amarla en ese entonces… ¿por qué no lo estás ahora?

—Eso fue porque ella comenzó a decir que lo que yo sentía no era amor, que estaba confundido e incluso me acusó que a mí me gustaba que ella me amara y que me sentía en la obligación de corresponderle por las cosas que hizo.

—¿Y eso era cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, pero también ella me convenció que estaba confundiendo amor con agradecimiento y no sé… no recuerdo porque, pero un día antes que los Pataki recuperaran su casa dejamos de ser novios.

—¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿Estabas ahí o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros, Arnold. Y aunque sería importante que lo recordaras, eso… ya es pasado. Lo que quiero saber es lo que sientes ahora por Helga.

Arnold pensó en todos los momentos que alguna vez había compartido con Helga, en cómo lo hacía sentir y en lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Aún no estoy seguro si lo que siento por ella es amor o solo amistad, pero sé que ella es la única que me hace sentir de esta manera —dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Cualquier otro día eso sería suficiente para brindarte de mi ayuda, Arnold —dijo Lila dejando caer los hombros claramente decepcionada—. Así que si eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecer será mejor que te vayas en este momento.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó el chico sin entender porque Lila lo estaba presionando tanto.

—Arnold, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ustedes rompieron? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? —Aunque antes que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de responder, continuó—. ¿Sabes lo que pasa contigo? Eres un cobarde. Sabes muy bien que Helga te ama, pero no entiendo a qué le tienes tanto miedo, y lo único que estás logrando es lastimarla con tu indecisión. Así que esto se resume a una sola pregunta y quiero que antes de responder lo pienses muy bien porque si no, yo misma haré que tu vida sea un infierno si intentas acercarte a ella —Lila lo miró amenazadoramente desde su metro y sesenta—. ¿La amas o no?

—Yo… —Arnold vio como si su vida pasara frente a sus ojos, dándose cuenta como ella de una u otra forma estuvo ahí, en sus mejores y peores momentos siendo una parte importante en su vida, y sintió miedo, mucho miedo, al pensar que en un futuro ella se cansara de amarlo y no estuviera nunca más a su alrededor.

—Arnold, ¡deja ya de titubear! Si tú no te decides, vendrá alguien que no dudará de sus sentimientos y logrará hacer lo que no has podido por tu cobardía.

—Yo la quiero —murmuró rindiéndose finalmente a los ruegos de su corazón.

—Perdón, no te escuché —insistió Lila con voz dulcemente azucarada.

—Quiero a Helga.

—Lo siento, Arnold, mascullas.

—¡Estoy enamorado de Helga G. Pataki!

—¡Por fin! —aplaudió Lila—. Eso es lo que quería escuchar, sin embargo, lamento informarte que reconocer tus sentimientos es solo el primer paso para llegar a Helga y por supuesto que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias, Lila. Realmente eres una buena amiga.

—Estoy segura de que no tienes nada que agradecer —respondió Lila con una sonrisa antes de recordar algo—. Solo tengo que pedirte una cosa antes.

—Claro.

—Preocúpate de hacer canon el Shortaki y estaremos a mano.

Arnold frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿El qué?

—Ya te lo explicaré en otra ocasión, ahora espero que estés dispuesto hacer todo lo que te diga porque reconocer tus sentimientos por Helga es solo el principio.

* * *

 **Sábado 09:50 AM, en algún lugar de Hillwood.**

—El objetivo fue avistado cerca de la zona amarilla.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Nos aseguramos personalmente de que desistiera.

—Al parecer algo salió mal y pronto lo tendremos dentro del área.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

—Lo mejor será que vigilemos el área naranja hasta que sea la hora acordada.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:03 AM, secundaria Nº 118, estacionamiento.**

—¡La última caja! —exclamó con alivio Gerald al ver que por fin habían terminado de descargar todo.

—Bien, Gerald, entonces es hora de que yo regrese al trabajo.

—Oh, por supuesto. Muchas Gracias, Pete —respondió el chico al hombre que no solo había tenido la amabilidad de llevarlo hasta la secundaria, sino que también lo ayudó a descargar cada una de las cajas que transportaban al saber que no obtendría ayuda de sus amigos.

Harold había desaparecido de la nada y Arnold lo había mensajeado para decirle que no iría a la escuela, y por más que había intentado llamarlo de vuelta, su teléfono lo mandaba al buzón de voz.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese chico?_ se cuestionó, aunque antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, recibió una llamada del susodicho.

 _—Oye, Arnold_ _,_ _¿qué está pasando? ¿Y qué es eso de que te vas a tu casa?_

 _—Lo siento, amigo. Es complicado de contar por teléfono, pero ya estoy llegando a la escuela._

 _—Si tú lo dices. Pero déjame decirte que tuve que bajar un lote de pesadas cajas prácticamente solo._

 _—En verdad lo lamento, Gerald, pero prometo compensarte._

 _—Está bien, pero me contarás la historia completa de lo que está pasando sin excusas y pagarás mi almuerzo de las próximas dos semanas._

 _—Gerald…_

 _—Oye. Negocios son negocios._

 _—De acuerdo… —concedió Arnold con un gruñido._

 _—Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vemos? Te recuerdo que el trabajo era para ayudar todo el día._

 _—Acompañaré a Lila primero y luego te buscaré._

 _—Espera… ¿Lila? ¿Qué estás haciendo con Lila?_

 _—Sí, mira. Es una larga historia._

 _—Bien. No preguntaré por ahora._

 _—Gracias y nos vemos más tarde._

Por segunda vez en el día Gerald se quedó mirando su teléfono después de haber finalizado una llamada con su mejor amigo.

 _Primero está con Helga y ahora está con Lila_ ,se dijo incrédulo, aunque se encogió de hombros. Pensó que por lo menos Lila no le rompería el corazón.

Gerald se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de observar el gran número de personas que estaba trabajando en construir la feria organizada por Phoebe. Por supuesto que él no dudaba que todo sería un éxito porque, después de todo, la chica era una experta organizadora, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el frío trato hacia él.

Él pensaba que, si se daba la ocasión de estar completamente solo con ella, las cosas simplemente tomarían su cauce natural, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Gerald dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, intentando relajar la tensión es sus músculos y el dolor en sus hombros. El joven consideró que no había nada de malo en que se sentara mientras esperaba a Arnold. Así que buscó con la vista un lugar en donde sentarse y no se detuvo hasta que encontró una vieja banca en un lugar alejado de la multitud.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:07 AM, secundaria Nº 118, frontis.**

Después de haber llamado a Gerald, Arnold continuó caminando junto a Lila hacia la escuela, aunque se sintió asombrado cuando una larga fila de jóvenes que comenzaba un par de calles más arriba terminaba justamente en la puerta de su secundaria e incluso se lo comentó a Lila, sin embargo, ella no le dio mayor importancia diciendo que el festival era una actividad muy esperada.

Él tenía entendido que todo comenzaría a funcionar desde el mediodía, pero no podía evitar sentir asombro ante la buena publicidad del evento.

—Arnold, sé qué hace un rato te presioné para obtener una respuesta, pero preciso preguntar nuevamente, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que tus sentimientos alcancen a Helga?

Ya no había tiempo para miedos ni titubeos y Arnold lo sabía, por eso la única respuesta fue la que vino a su mente ante la pregunta de la chica.

—Todo.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:05 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Gerald se sentó en la banca viendo cómo todo el patio era un ajetreo de personas armando tiendas y cargando cosas de un lado a otro.

El chico no se sorprendería si lograban recaudar un gran pozo en muy poco tiempo porque, según lo que tenía entendido, Phoebe había pedido ser la organizadora del proyecto que se realizaba todos los años casi desde principio del período escolar, e incluso podía apostar que ella se preocupó en contactar a muchos proveedores para que todo fluyera de manera correcta.

Gerald se llevó los codos a sus muslos y dejó reposar su cabeza entre sus manos dedicándole nuevamente todos sus pensamientos a la joven de cabello negro, pero antes de que pudiera seguir divagando en el tema, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un hipido.

El joven buscó en todas direcciones, intentando descifrar el origen del ruido, pero aparentemente él estaba completamente solo, sin embargo, cuando el sonido persistió, decidió revisar entre los arbustos tras la banca, encontrándose con una persona que tenía el rostro oculto por la gorra que llevaba puesta y por las manos sucias que intentaban secar sus lágrimas.

Gerald se sintió incomodo al interrumpir el momento privado de la persona y por lo mismo pensó en dejarla sola, ya que claramente había buscado ese lugar para que nadie la viera, pero en contra de su deseo de no hacerse notar, no se dio cuenta de la ramita que estaba en el piso.

 _¡CRACK!_

La joven se quedó completamente quieta al notar la presencia de la otra persona, y bajando lentamente las manos de su cara miró hacia el frente.

—¿Helga? —preguntó Gerald al reconocer a la joven que rápidamente se pasó fuertemente el antebrazo por los ojos para intentar esconder que había estado llorando.

Helga sabía que no tenía donde esconderse, así que prácticamente le envió lanzas envenenadas con la mirada.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —respondió amenazante, pero sin poder evitar dejar escapar un hipido.

—Te ves… te ves horrible —dijo sin poder evitar notar que tenía los ojos y la nariz roja e hinchada. Su cara estaba manchada con tierra en algunas partes.

—Gracias —respondió sarcástica, y luego agregó con un susurro—. Como si no bastara que tu mejor amigo me dijera que soy fea…

—No, no. Lo siento, no quise decir eso… solo quise decir que te ves muy demacrada… —En ese momento el adolescente miró a la joven, sorprendido al darse cuenta de la mención de Arnold—. No seas mentirosa, Pataki. Arnold jamás diría algo así y menos a ti.

—Cree lo que quieras —le dijo Helga mirando un par de margaritas que crecía entre la maleza a un lado de sus pies.

Gerald vio como ella abrazaba sus rodillas y asumió que estaba esperando que se fuera, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Arnold, no le pareció bien dejarla sola.

—Oye, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó, aunque cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios le hubiese dado darse un golpe en la frente con la mano.

Helga levantó la cabeza y puso las manos en su cintura antes de responder.

—Buena pregunta, Capitán Obvio. No estoy llorando, así que si lo que querías era burlarte de mí, te puedes ir por donde llegaste —le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, aunque no sin antes agregar:

—Y para tu información, no estoy llorando, solo se me metió algo en el ojo.

Gerald rodó los ojos y se dejó caer con las piernas cruzadas a su lado esperando no lamentarse de su decisión.

—Dudo que en toda mi vida te haya dedicado más de dos pensamientos y lo más probable que estos solo fueran impulsados por Arnold —comenzó a decir, y pesar que el rostro de Helga estaba oculto por sus brazos el chico notó como ella se tensó ante sus palabras—. Pero hemos pasado tantas cosas cerca el uno del otro que creo que es lo suficiente para poder ofrecerte un hombro amigo en el que puedas desahogar tus penas, así que, porque no me dices, ¿qué es lo que se metió en el ojo?

—¿Por qué te importa? —susurró Helga agotada de todas las emociones vividas la última hora. A Helga no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, ya que la hacía sentir vulnerable, sin embargo, la preocupación del chico le recordaba tanto a Arnold que hizo que nuevas lágrimas pugnaran por salir y su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

—Porque ahora que te veo así… recuerdo que tú también eres mi amiga y que no vale la pena seguir enojado contigo por algo que pasó cuando aún éramos muy niños.

Cuando Gerald vio como ella intentaba limpiar el río de lágrimas que corría por su rostro con las mangas de su ropa que eran ridículamente grandes, por fin entendió que todo ese tiempo había estado culpándola por todo lo que había pasado, hace algunos años, sin recordar que finalmente ella era solo un ser humano. Y al igual que todos, cometía errores. Ella nunca fue el horrible monstruo rompecorazones al que tanto había detestado por dañar a su mejor amigo.

—Además, eres la mejor amiga de la chica que me gusta, y tarde o temprano seremos algo así como cuñados.

Helga sorbió con la nariz antes de hablar.

—Eso significa que… ¿aceptarás que te ayude con Phoebe?

—Como creo que ya te lo dije antes, Pataki: no necesito de la ayuda de nadie —dijo Gerald con altanería, aunque la mirada que le dio Helga le indicó que ella pensaba exactamente lo contrario, y considerando que desde que había decidido volver a intentarlo no había logrado nada, decidió, por esta vez, darle la razón—. De acuerdo, Helga. Tú ganas —respondió soltando un suspiro exasperado.

Helga inmediatamente esbozó una gran y peligrosa sonrisa, pensando cual sería el mejor plan para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Antes de eso tenía que saber un par de cosas que Phoebe se había negado a hablarle. Gerald tendría que contarle todo, y por fin esos dos se reunirían y así su mejor amiga dejaría de poner ese rostro de melancólica añoranza cada vez que veía pasar al chico que ahora estaba sentado a su lado.

Helga estaba a punto de lucubrar algún loco plan cuando un chasquido la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —preguntó Gerald.

—¿Qué? —pestañó la chica confundida.

El adolescente se llevó la mano a la cara exasperado.

—Te dije que aceptaría tu ayuda siempre y cuando no hubiera planes locos de por medio —dijo, dándole una clara mirada de advertencia.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba pensando en alguna clase de plan loco, Geraldo? —Helga mostró su sonrisa más inocente, aunque desviando claramente la mirada.

—De acuerdo. Creo que podemos dejar eso para más tarde. Ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que transformó a el terror rosa de una ceja en esta niña temblorosa —dijo ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la chica.

—Si solo te vas a burlar de mí… será mejor que me dejes sola, Geraldo.

—Oye, no te molestes. Es solo… que no sé… me asombra verte llorar —reconoció el adolescente—. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo.

—Y es la última vez que lo verás. Yo solo… me rindo.

—¿Rendirte?

—Sí. Ya sabes… tirar la toalla, abandonar el barco, levantar la bandera blanca…

—Vale. Lo entiendo, pero si me pudieras explicar sobre qué te estas rindiendo podría quizás ayudarte en algo… no lo sé…

A pesar de que esta era la segunda vez en años que hablaba tan de cerca con Gerald, y a pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, apreciaba que alguien que no fuera Phoebe se ofreciera a ayudarla, aunque aun así dejó escapar un suspiro de total derrota.

—Yo... no creo que alguien me pueda ayudar. Así que será mejor que dejemos de lado mis problemas —susurró apretando el agarre de sus brazos en sus rodillas.

Gerald miró a la chica e intentó pensar en algo sobre Helga, pero era difícil porque su foco de atención siempre fue Phoebe, y hace menos de un minuto solo tenía pensamientos negativos por la adolescente rubia, e incluso el muchacho había estado especialmente molesto con ella por la charla del otro día.

Gerald abrió los ojos recordando algo que la chica había mencionado, e incluso pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez ese era el motivo de sufrimiento de ella.

—Oye, Helga…

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó Helga, pensando que él había desistido de querer ayudarla.

—A riesgo de añadirle sal a tu herida y quizás ganarme un golpe… —Gerald se encogió un poco de hombros al ver la mirada molesta que le dio la chica—. Sobre lo que se te metió en el ojo… ¿está relacionado con la persona que te gusta?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—El otro día dijiste algo sobre saber lo doloroso que era el amor no correspondido, así que creo que puedo asumir que estás enamorada de alguien.

—Mmm. Algo así —respondió Helga.

—¿Algo así? ¿No me dirás quién es este misterioso chico que tiene a Helga G. Pataki llorando por los rincones? —Gerald intentó hacerse el gracioso y le dio un suave codazo juguetón en el brazo antes de decir:

—No será que nuevamente estas escribiendo poemas cursis sobre Arnold.

Gerald esperó que ella se riera y le diera algún golpe, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de nuevas lágrimas, se quedó congelado dándose cuenta de que había puesto el dedo justo en la llaga.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:05 AM, algún lugar de Hillwood.**

—Nadie ha visto al ángel en la última media hora.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que ustedes la vigilarían.

—No, nosotros nos encargaríamos de hacer desistir a Ar-Mantecado.

—Tampoco lograron eso.

—Lo sentimos.

—No importa. Mandaré refuerzos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NA: La proxima semana no hay capitulo, repito no hay capitulo, pero SÍ habra segunda parte de " El amargo sabor de la venganza" Ya saben ese Two-shot esta relacionado con esta historia. :3**

 **El capitulo 5 de "Escenas Eliminadas" tambien esta relacionado con esta historia, por si aun no lo han leido.**

 **MissHillwooD: Espero que esta sorpresa también te haya agradado. Nop, no es Phoebe. Mejor si no recuerdas cosas y gracias.**

 **Un besito a todos y nos leemos pronto nuevamente.**

 **Bye~Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTO: A mi beta por su infinita paciencia y toda su ayuda.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Sábado 10:13 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Gerald definitivamente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que esperó fue que ella aún sintiera algo por su mejor amigo. ¿No se suponía que ella rompió la relación y convirtió a Arnold en un pozo de tristeza?

—Pero, Helga. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! —Gerald no pudo evitar alzar la voz ganándose un codazo por parte de la muchacha—. No puedes estar hablando en serio porque ni si quieras has mostrado sentimiento alguno por él. Es imposible. Esto es una muy mala broma, Pataki.

—No es broma —murmuró—. Es solo que… es solo que… ¡Maldita sea! No sé qué es. No sé por qué el solo verlo hace que mi corazón de un vuelco, mi estómago se apriete y mi mente recree todas esas tontas fantasías en el que él me besaba y me juraba amor eterno. Sé que debería pasar página y te juro que lo he intentado, pero ese idiota me hace sentir ahogada y no sé por qué entre todas las personas es a ti a quien le estoy contando esto.

Era verdad, porque ni siquiera Phoebe sabía que todavía guardaba sentimientos por Arnold, y lo más frustrante de todo era que no eran solo cosas, era más bien una llama que latía cálida y pacifica hasta que lo miraba y se transformaba en un fuego que le calentaba las venas con anhelo.

—Quizás es porque de cierta manera puedo entenderte.

Helga miró a Gerald, que a su vez parecía ver el horizonte, no obstante, sabía que no era así y que estaba pensando en Phoebe. Era curioso cómo ellos, que no tenían mucho en común, podían comprenderse por el solo hecho de amar a otra persona.

—Oye…

—¿Sí? —preguntó dudosa Helga.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

Helga pestañeó confusa, porque hasta ese momento siempre pensó que Arnold le había contado todo (o por lo menos gran parte de lo ocurrido) a Gerald, como ella lo hizo con su mejor amiga, pero al parecer, el chico moreno, que estaba sentado a su lado, desconocía por completo los detalles de la situación que había quebrado su temprana relación. Ahora era su decisión si contarle o no ese hecho.

—Yo terminé con él —declaró la joven con voz seca—. Es todo lo que tienes que saber.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —No estaba en su naturaleza ser tan entrometido ni era bueno hacer que las personas se sintieran mejor o se abrieran a él, pero si una cosa había aprendido de Arnold era que no saber qué hacer no lo detendría en ayudar a alguien, y no solo lo hacía por Helga sino también porque era su mejor amigo.

—Hace unos días dijiste que podías entender lo que sentía por Phoebe —recordó el chico.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

—Ahora sé que tus palabras no son mentira y es por eso que he tomado la decisión de hacer algo que realmente pueda ayudarte, pero antes de eso me gustaría saber lo que en verdad pasó entre ustedes dos —pidió el adolescente afroamericano, recordando lo desolado que estuvo su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó cautelosa.

—Si tú fuiste la que decidió romper con Arnold, ¿por qué sufres tanto por él? ¿Te arrepentiste muy tarde de tu decisión? ¿O hubo algún motivo adicional que te obligó a hacerlo desde un principio?

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos sin que Gerald insistiera o que Helga hiciera algún ademán por hablar. La chica en verdad quería confiar en el muchacho, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para abrir viejas heridas.

—De un momento a otro ella me comenzó a evitar…

—¿Eh?

—Querías que te contara lo que había pasado entre Phoebe y yo, ¿no?

Helga asintió, entendiendo el motivo por el cual Gerald repentinamente comenzó a narrarle aquel suceso.

Hubo un momento durante el sexto grado en el que Helga se tuvo que ausentar por un par de semanas para visitar a un familiar que estaba enfermo, según había informado el señor Simmons. Durante el tiempo en el que ella no estuvo, tanto Phoebe como Arnold comenzaron a actuar de manera sumamente extraña.

Phoebe, quien siempre fue una persona con la que podía entablar cualquier tipo de conversación de forma natural, lo evitaba hasta el punto en que la forma en que lo hacía llegaba a ser insultante.

Y, por otra parte, Arnold era todo un caso perdido, porque mientras que en la escuela solo era una triste imitación del chico optimista que todos conocían, en la pensión se reía de manera exagerada de hasta la más mínima pequeñez, aunque, por supuesto, solo estaba fingiendo, ya que esas sonrisas eran dolorosamente forzadas, y solo eran una manera de encubrir la tristeza que estaba sintiendo para que sus padres no se preocuparan.

—Por un momento pensé que la había ofendido de alguna manera, sin embargo, ella solo se negaba a hablar de algo que no fuera "con fines académicos" —El chico hizo comillas en el aire repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho Phoebe—. Cuando intenté encararla para saber el porqué de su conducta, su respuesta fue: "el que seamos amigos no te da el derecho a que tenga que estar diciéndote todo".

—No, pero como su novio también pudo haber tenido un poquito de consideración para que no te preocuparas —Helga dijo, recordando a Arnold diciéndole esas mismas palabras.

—Claro, pero está el pequeño detalle que nosotros no éramos novios.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Helga completamente sorprendida—. Eso es ridículo, porque si no mal recuerdo, ustedes iban a citas.

—Sí, pero nunca solos. Siempre los acompañábamos a Arnold y a ti… Quería ir más lento con Phoebe, porque después de todo, nosotros sí éramos niños, quizás un poco más maduros que el resto de nuestros amigos, pero definitivamente muy distintos a ustedes.

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiéramos hecho algo sórdido…

—Quizás no. Sin embargo, debes reconocer que no muchos niños de sexto grado actúan como lo hacían ustedes, ni siquiera podía comprender por qué seguían juntos si lo único que hacían era discutir hasta por la cosa más pequeña.

—No siempre peleábamos —respondió Helga a la defensiva—. Teníamos muy buenos momentos y los mejores fueron después de esos pleitos.

—Entonces… si tenían tan buenos momentos, ¿por qué terminaste con él? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste al dar por finalizada su relación. Le hiciste más daño del que nunca podrás imaginar.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:10 AM, algún lugar de Hillwood.**

En una pequeña sala dentro de la secundaría, se había armado un pequeño comité analizando la situación actual, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de manera inesperada asustando a todos en la sala.

—¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de explicarme por qué Helga no está por ninguna parte? —preguntó el mandamás con voz extrañamente calma.

—Jefecito, recuerde que debemos llamarla como "Ángel".

—¡¿A quién le dices "jefecito"?! —Aunque antes su subordinado pudiera disculparse, agregó:

—Sé cómo debemos llamarla, imbécil, pero si seguimos fracasando así, ya no habrá ningún Ángel.

—P-perdón…

El joven inhaló y exhaló repetidamente antes de juntar las manos frente a él.

—Bien, bien. Al parecer, en todos estos meses no han aprendido nada, y a pesar de su error tendré que volver a confiar en ellos.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:25 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Helga miró al suelo, no queriendo recordar aquella época tan dolorosa, sin embargo, estaba cansada de ser una cobarde.

—Terminé con él porque no quería que siguiera fingiendo que estaba enamorado de mí.

—¿Fingiendo? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con fingir?

—Vamos, Gerald. ¿En serio creías que estaba enamorado de mí?

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —Gerald esperaba que Helga se riera—. Realmente no crees eso, ¿verdad?

—Doi. Es lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Gerald incrédulo—. Por supuesto que sí estaba enamorado de ti, o si no nunca te hubiera pedido que salieran.

—Eso lo hizo solo por agradecimiento.

—¿Agradecimiento? —repitió incrédulo el chico antes de negar repetidamente—. Estás muy equivocada si crees eso, Pataki —replicó—. Arnold te amaba con todo su corazón, quizás no siempre fue así, pero estoy seguro de que sus sentimientos eran reales, y si crees que mi amigo respondería a tus sentimientos solo porque se sentía agradecido por las cosas que habías hecho por él, significa que realmente no lo conoces.

Gerald sabía de lo que hablaba. Al principio no estaba seguro, y se cuestionó muchas veces por qué Helga G. Pataki era tan diferente de cualquiera de los otros enamoramientos que tuvo su mejor amigo en el pasado, no es que tuviera algo contra a ella, sino que no parecía la clase de chica que estuviera interesada en el romance, aunque tampoco podía olvidar lo que había descubierto en quinto grado.

—Mira, sé que muchas personas consideran a Arnold un santo, pero créeme que ese niño dista mucho de ser un dechado de virtudes, y lamento si estoy rompiendo su imagen de don perfecto ante ti, no obstante, sé que Arnold, por muy feliz que estuviera porque haberlo ayudado en San Lorenzo, no hubiera salido contigo si realmente no lo quisiera.

—Sí, como no —replicó Helga irónica—. Como al parecer sabes tanto, Geraldo, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de explicarme porque después y SOLO después que pasara todo el asunto de sus padres comenzó a mostrar sentimientos por mí?

—Bueno, no sabría responderte eso, pero, quizás tiene que ver con que Arnold es un poco inseguro.

—¿Inseguro? —Helga bufó—. Arnold no tiene una pizca de inseguridad en todo su cuerpo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo arrogante y superiormente moral que se cree? Siempre diciéndole a todos lo que tienen que decir o hacer. ¡Diablos! Si no es porque me gusta tanto, lo encontraría tan molesto.

—De acuerdo. Entiendo lo que dices, pero eso no lo hace con malas intenciones, y por eso ahora más que nunca deberías hablar de todo esto con Arnold.

—No. Y no quiero hablar con él. Ya no me interesa saber si fue agradecimiento o no —mintió, sintiéndose irracionalmente celosa al recordar la escena que había presenciado anteriormente.

Gerald entornó los ojos, pensando que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había considerado en un principio, no obstante, agradeció tener algo con qué distraerse para no recordar lo mucho que le dolía la indiferencia de Phoebe.

—A pesar de eso, creo que deberías aclarar las cosas con él —insistió, aunque al ver la terquedad en Helga, sabía que no sería tan fácil de convencer—. Soy su mejor amigo, pero definitivamente no estoy en el negocio de ser el señor amabilidad. Así que, Helga, o arreglas las cosas por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges —declaró con un marcado tono de advertencia mientras se levantaba.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a amenazar a Helga G. Patak—¡Ah! —La chica no pudo terminar de hablar al verse repentinamente alzada—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame en este mismo instante, grandísimo imbécil!

—No, Helga —Gerald se acomodó la chica sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en el hombro—. Ya te dije que no soy Arnold y no me interesa alentarte amablemente para que hagas lo correcto —Gerald a duras penas esquivó las patadas que le lanzó la rubia—. Tú crees que Arnold solo siente agradecimiento por ti, y si bien puedo entender, porque piensas eso también puedo cuestionarte que no hayas hecho nada por cambiar la situación y… ¡quédate quieta porque si no, te dejaré caer! —amenazó.

Helga se sintió mareada. Nadie lo sabía, pero desde la experiencia de San Lorenzo, había desarrollado acrofobia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Solo bájame!

—Bien, pero si te intentas escapar ni siquiera creas que llegarás muy lejos, Pataki. No me importa llevarte como un saco de patatas por toda la escuela hasta encontrar a Arnold.

—Lo entiendo. ¡Ahora bájame!

—De acuerdo.

Cuando sintió los pies sobre el suelo, sus rodillas se sentían tan temblorosas que se dejó caer intentando recuperarse del vértigo.

Gerald enarcó una ceja, mirándola intrigado.

—Uhm… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa—. Vamos, Helga, no es para tanto. Además, no es como que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas.

—Ding-Dong. Al parecer, deberías preguntar si necesitan a alguien más en el puesto de adivinación.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:15 AM, algún lugar de Hillwood.**

Un chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza en clara señal de migraña. Nada estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado. Se suponía que, a pesar de los riesgos, todo sería más fácil, aunque por supuesto no esperaba la intervención de cierta persona.

—¿No se suponía que no te interpondrías en nuestros planes? —preguntó.

—Yo nunca dije eso —respondió con voz calma la otra persona en la habitación—. Sé que, a diferencia de tus secuaces, no eres tonto, y espero que no olvides cuál es el punto más importante de nuestro trato.

—Lo sé, y te recuerdo que hemos cumplido nuestra parte mes a mes.

—Y más les vale que lo sigan haciendo, si no, nuestra asociación quedara completamente anulada —amenazó con voz glacial—. Hay muchas otras personas que quisieran tener un trato tan jugoso como este. No quiero errores. No los quiero nuevamente juntos. No permitiré que Arnold le haga daño a Helga.

El chico entendía por qué esa persona no quería verlos juntos, pero no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de lo beneficioso que era para su club, todo el asunto de mantener separado a los rubios era algo que tarde o temprano les terminaría estallando en la cara, y solo sabía Dios qué consecuencias les acarrearía.

—Sabes que no puedes protegerla para siempre, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Sábado 10:37 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Gerald suspiró cansado. Harto de la situación.

—¿Quién te entiende, Pataki? —El chico moreno enarcó una ceja—. Primero te encuentro llorando como toda una magdalena por tu eterno amor a Arnold y ahora estás a solo un paso de darme un golpe solo por el hecho de intentar ayudarte a aclarar las cosas. ¿No se supones que quieres que haga lo mismo con Phoebe?

—Doi. No es la misma situación —Helga señaló—. Es obvio que Pheebs y tú están en la misma señal, mientras que Arnold, lo único que quiere es ser amable con la persona que le ayudó a recuperar a sus padres.

—Por eso dicen que es más fácil ver la paja en el ojo ajeno —comentó repentinamente Gerald—. Yo diría que la situación es todo lo contrario. Estoy casi seguro de que Arnold aún mantiene sentimientos por ti.

—Sí, cómo no —se burló—. Por eso hace unos momentos Arnold y Lila caminaban tomados de la mano.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Por supuesto que recordaba que Arnold le había dicho que estaba acompañando a la pelirroja y hace un par de semanas atrás lo descubrió haciéndole ojitos, pero de ahí a que avanzara tan rápido lo dudaba mucho porque, después de todo, los movimientos de su amigo con una chica que le interesaba tomaban la misma velocidad a los de una tortuga con anestesia—. Estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna explicación razonable para eso.

—¿Qué explicación? Es súper simple. Arnold le gusta Lila y por fin ella le está correspondiendo. Fin del asunto —respondió con el corazón contraído.

Por supuesto que a Helga le gustaría creer que había un motivo distinto del por qué caminaban de la mano, porque cuando se encontró con Arnold más temprano ese día, se dio el lujo de imaginarse que ahora sí existía la posibilidad que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Que Arnold la pudiera querer, aunque sea la mitad de lo que ella lo amaba, pero no, y lo peor de todo era que no podía odiar a Lila. Ella era una buena chica y sabía que Arnold sería feliz con ella.

Siempre había escuchado que lo único que deseaba el amor verdadero era la felicidad para la persona amada, y por supuesto que ella deseaba que Arnold fuera feliz; por eso muchas veces se sacrificó en su beneficio, pero ¿por qué toda tenía que ser tan doloroso para ella? Ojalá lo pudiera dejar de amar. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daban náuseas. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería interferir nuevamente con su felicidad, después de todo, el pobre había esperado tanto tiempo por ganarse los afectos de Lila.

—¿En verdad, Pataki? ¿Solo te quedarás ahí regodeándote en tu miseria?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Helga no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando—. ¿Quieres que vaya a decirle que sigo enamorada de él? ¿Que no importa cuánto tiempo pase porque siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón? ¿Quieres que le dé lástima, y sabiendo lo buena persona que es, se sienta mal por mí? —Sintió la garganta apretada por el sollozo que estaba conteniendo—. Sé que nunca más amaré a otra persona de la manera que lo amo a él, pero no seré egoísta y no me interpondré en la felicidad de Arnold. No puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si mejor olvidamos todo esto y simplemente te ayudo con Phoebe?

Helga no se había dado cuenta que mientras estaba hablando, Gerald, harto de rodeos, había sacado su teléfono móvil para realizar una llamada.

 _—_ _Oye_ _,_ _Arnold._

El chico puso en altavoz su teléfono ante la mirada atónita de Helga, quien, al captar sus intenciones, intentó rápidamente quitarle el celular, pero no era para nada una tarea fácil debido a la diferencia de alturas. Ella podría ser alta, pero Gerald lo era aún más.

 _—_ _Hola_ _,_ _Gerald —_ _r_ _espondió Arnold en un susurr_ _o—._ _Oye_ _,_ _salió un imprevisto y aún no puedo encontrarme contigo. ¿Puedes esperarme un poco más?_

 _—_ _Okey_ _…_ _Aunque en realidad te llamaba por otra cosa ¿Est_ _á_ _Lila por ahí?_

 _—_ _¿Eh? Sí_. _¿Quieres que te dé con ella?_

 _—_ _No, no. Solo quería hacerte una pregunta sobre ella._

 _—_ _¿A mí? ¿Estás seguro_ _de_ _que no quieres que la ponga al teléfono?_

 _—_ _Sí, Arnold. No quiero hablar de Lila con Lila —dijo Gerald mirando a Helga_ _,_ _quien había detenido sus intentos por quitarle el teléfono_ _—_ _. ¿Puedes responder o no?_

 _—_ _Uhm. Claro, aunque no entiendo_ _por qué_ _no prefieres hablar con ella._

 _—_ _Eso es porque esto también te involucra a ti y necesito que seas completamente sincero en la respuesta a la pregunta que te haré._

Era muy extraño que Arnold mintiera, y si lo hacía, era porque estaba convencido que esa era la verdad o simplemente porque tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo. No obstante, Gerald tenía la necesidad de recalcar ese punto; sabía que Arnold lo entendería.

 _—_ _Adelante._

 _—_ _¿Estás enamorado de Lila?_

 _Arnold suspiró claramente exasperado._

 _—_ _¿Es en serio, Gerald? —_ _L_ _a incredulidad estaba marcada en su voz_ _—. ¿_ _Cu_ _á_ _ntas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy interesado en Lila_ _?_ _—Arnold se alejó un momento del teléfono para decir un "Sin ofender, Lila" que fue respondido por "No hay problema, Arnold"—_ _._ _Escúchame, Gerald y escúchame bien. No sé porque ni cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, pero créeme cuando te digo que Lila no es la chica de la que estoy enamorado._

 _—_ _Oh. Entonces_ _,_ _s_ _í_ _hay alguien._

 _—_ _Sí, lo hay —respondió en tono firme._

 _—_ _¿Y s_ _e puede saber quién es?_

 _—_ _Preferiría decírselo a ella primero, pero sería bueno que lo supieras para que te hagas la idea —Arnold se quedó en silencio por unos segundos_ _—._ _Sé que lo más probable_ _es que_ _no lo apruebes, sin embargo, te digo en este mismo instante que no me importa lo que pienses sobre mi decisión y que agradecería que lo respetaras._

Helga estaba asombrada de lo decidido que sonaba Arnold. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y no sabía cómo sentirse a respecto. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad que fuera ella? ¿O se demoró tanto tiempo que ya perdió su oportunidad de que las cosas salieran bien con Arnold?

 _—_ _Oye, hermano, no te pongas grave —pidió Gerald_ _—._ _Si eres feliz, soy feliz._

 _—_ _Gracias, Gerald._

 _—_ _Entonces… ¿_ _c_ _uál es el nombre de la afortunada?_

 _—_ _Su nombre es… —Arnold soltó una risa nerviosa —Ella_ _…_ _uhm... es…_

Helga, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, casi podía ver al chico llevarse la mano tras la nuca, nervioso por decir en voz alta el nombre de su amor. La amargura de la envidia palpitó en sus sienes. No había posibilidad alguna de que fuera ella, porque en vez de seguir su propósito inicial para acercarse al chico y demostrarle que ya no era la misma de antes, lo había evitado por meses, y no conforme con eso, al primer momento que tenían a solas, no solo le bastó con insultarlo, sino que también lo golpeó. Definitivamente era todo un caso perdido y no debería esperar mucho más allá que su amistad. Claro, si es que él quería que siguieran siendo amigos, aunque no lo dudaba porque después de todo, era Arnold, y no era capaz de guardarle rencor a nadie por mucho tiempo.

 _—_ _¿Me dirás quién es la chica o no? —insistió Gerald_ _,_ _cansado de escuchar a la risa bobalicona de Arnold. "Por favor que alguien me golpee si soy así de estúpido", pensó el chico._

Gerald estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no darse cuenta de que la chica rubia no estaba preparada para escuchar la confirmación de todos sus miedos, y por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Helga le dio una tacleada lo suficientemente fuerte para que soltara el móvil y que ambos cayeran sobre el pasto.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gruñó en cuanto pudo recuperar medianamente el aliento.

Helga, sentada sobre la espalda de Gerald, lo ignoró mientras intentaba agarrar el teléfono para cortar el llamado.

 _—_ _¡Gerald! ¿Qué pasó? ¿_ _E_ _stás bien? —_ _L_ _a voz de Arnold sonaba preocupada a través del aparato que seguía con la llamada._

El chico moreno intentó tomar su teléfono o decir algo, pero Helga le estaba haciendo una llave que prometía arrancarle el brazo derecho, aunque antes de que Gerald pudiera intentar zafarse, la llamada fue abruptamente finalizada.

—Espero que no se haya estropeado mi teléfono, Pataki, o juro que te arrepentirás —amenazó Gerald, olvidando que había sido derrumbado por una chica flacucha a la que por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y media deferencia.

—¿Tú y cuantos más? —lo retó—. Además, lo tendrías bien merecido por obligarme a…

—¿A qué? ¿A enfrentar las cosas? —interrumpió Gerald exasperado, para luego soltar un suspiro—. No soy tu enemigo, Helga. En verdad quiero ayudarte, pero te niegas a cooperar.

—¿Y crees que preguntarle directamente a Arnold sobre Lila me ayudará? —dijo incrédula.

—Helga, sé muy bien que no estás sorda y que también escuchaste que no está interesado en ella, sino que en otra persona.

—Tampoco quiero saber quién es esa otra persona.

—¿Y qué pasa si eres tú?

Muy en el fondo de su mente, Helga debía admitir que también consideró esa posibilidad, aunque la desechó tan rápido como vino a ella, porque no había hecho nada lo suficientemente bueno para que mereciera recibir el amor de alguien como Arnold.

—No lo sabes con seguridad —declaró la rubia.

—Y tú tampoco —le espetó Gerald—. Si sigues así, llegará el momento en que te arrepentirás por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para tomar el riesgo. No olvides que ahora tienes a tu favor la ventaja de la experiencia y la madurez para no repetir los mismos errores.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, debía reconocer que Gerald tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo. La época en que Arnold y ella fueron novios fue el peor momento de su vida. Estaba amargada y celosa porque las cosas para todos eran buenas menos para ella. Arnold tenía a sus padres de vuelta, Phoebe tenía a Gerald con el que pasaba mucho tiempo, y al parecer la relación en todo el grupo se había afianzado después de la experiencia de San Lorenzo. Todos eran felices y lo único que ella tenía era a un padre ambicioso, una madre alcohólica y una hermana que no veía nada más allá de su perfecta nariz.

—¿En verdad crees que exista una posibilidad para mí?

—Sí, lo creo. Tienes que tomar la sartén por el mango y afrontarlo —aconsejó el muchacho—. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Solo debes dejar de lado tu exagerado pesimismo.

—De acuerdo, pero no estoy prometiendo nada —Helga se cruzó de brazos altanera, aunque a los pocos segundos agregó:

—Gracias, Gerald. Debo reconocer que no eres tan malo después de todo.

—Lo mismo digo, Pataki, lo mismo digo.

Ambos estaban en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que habían aprendido del otro hasta que Gerald tuvo la necesidad de hablar nuevamente.

—Oye, Helga.

—¿Si, Gerald?

—Creo que ya puedes bajarte —pidió casi sin aliento.

—Oh. Sí, lo siento.

Una vez que Helga se bajó de la espalda del muchacho, este procedió a tomar su teléfono para volver a llamar a su mejor amigo, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de una grabación.

" _El número al que usted ha llamado no se encuentra disponible, por favor intente más tarde_ ".

—Está apagado —declaró Gerald mientras intentaba llamar nuevamente—. Lo más probable es que Arnold se haya quedado sin batería.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de frustración. El adolescente, al ver eso, pensó que al parecer las cosas no serían tan fáciles, sin embargo, decidió que no le importaba, porque después de todo, esto sería lo más interesante que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Gerald carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de la joven.

—Helga G. Pataki, tergiversas mucho las cosas, eres negativa y tienes demasiada tendencia al dramatismo —La joven le dio una mirada desconcertada sin entender a qué es lo que quería llegar—. Pero a pesar de todo, y aunque no lo creas, considero que eres la persona indicada para hacer feliz a Arnold.

Helga no pudo evitarse sentirse un poco confundida, porque no era un secreto que entre los dos habían desarrollado cierta enemistad en los últimos años, y que él no desperdiciaba la oportunidad en decir un par de indirectas en su contra, las cuales Arnold siempre intentó apaciguar, para la frustración del chico. Claro, ella había sido la primera en ofrecer su ayuda, pero debía reconocer que solo lo hizo porque quería lo suficiente a su mejor amiga para tolerar el rencor de Gerald.

—¿Cuál es la trampa, Zopenco?

—No hay trampa —El chico levantó las manos en son de paz—. Y te pediría que dejaras de una vez por todas de lado tu desconfianza. Ya te dije que por mi parte todo quedo en el pasado —Gerald extendió su puño—. ¿Qué dices?

Helga miró la mano empuñada del chico, y dando un salto de fe, imitó las acciones del chico, creando una especie de saludo secreto similar al que Arnold y él tenían.

—Espero que este extraño gesto no se te haga habitual.

—Lo siento, chica, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Una vez aceptas el saludo de un Johanssen, lo aceptas para siempre.

—Bien, bien, si ya terminamos con la charla incómoda, creo que estoy lista para… — Helga no tenía idea qué es lo que debía hacer ahora.

—Para buscar a Arnold y tener otra charla incómoda sobre el pasado.

—¡Criminal! ¿Es necesario pasar por eso otra vez?

—Claro que lo es —declaró firme.

—Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en casa —se lamentó Helga—. Además, está el otro punto que no sé qué decirle al cabeza de balón después del pleito que tuvimos.

—¡¿Ya tuvieron un pleito?! —preguntó en un tono incrédulo que pronto transformó en un suspiro resignado—. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprende. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

—¿Por qué me miras con cara de culpable? —declaró aún dolida con el muchacho—. Yo no fui la que comenzó con el tema de ese tonto puesto y mucho menos la persona que dijo que nadie pagaría un dólar por mí.

Gerald miró a Helga con desconfianza porque no creía que el chico le dijera algo así, a menos que hubiera sido provocado de alguna manera por la adolescente rubia, pero tampoco quería dudar de las palabras de Helga, y por eso le pidió que le explicara con todo detalle lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:37 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

—Esta será su última oportunidad. ¿Lo entienden?

—Si —respondieron al unísono el trio de chicos.

—No podemos permitirnos fallar… ¿Está claro?

—Sí —la respuesta fue aún más vigorosa que antes.

—¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer?

—Sí —respondieron por última vez antes de salir de la pequeña sala y dirigirse en busca de sus objetivos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nota: Hola gente bonita, se que ha sido un tiempo, pero espero pronto traerles mas capitulos de esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad!**

 **Bye~Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTO: A mi beta por su infinita paciencia y toda su ayuda.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

El estrambótico y secreto club de fans —no autorizado— de Helga Pataki podía sonar, en el menor de los casos, extraño y en el peor una total falta de respeto a la privacidad de la chica. Ellos sabían que bordeaban la línea de lo que era moralmente correcto e incluso podía decirse que hasta de lo legal, sin embargo, cuando todo eso recién comenzó a formarse, les fue tan difícil rechazar la oportunidad de ser parte de algo que, prácticamente, se les puso en bandeja de plata frente a sus narices por la persona menos esperada.

Así que a simple vista se podía decir que eran solo un grupo de adolescentes que, en vez de pensar con la cabeza que tenían sobre los hombros, lo hacían con la que estaba entre sus piernas, pero esa no era toda la verdad. Existían un montón de otros motivos por el cual no podían declinar ese ofrecimiento que también podía definirse como una llamada de ayuda de alguien que, ya sea por las razones correctas o equivocadas, estaba poniendo mucho en juego, y por eso se habían establecido reglas muy claras y que eran sus guías para el día a día. Ellos no eran unos lunáticos pervertidos; rara vez intervinieron en su vida e intentaron interactuar de la forma más sana posible con ella, sin olvidar que tan solo eran unos jóvenes que estaban atravesando el camino de la locura de las hormonas.

Helga, o más bien, su Ángel, como habían decidido llamarla, era casi como una celebridad. Una persona que amarías de lejos, pero difícilmente conocería tu existencia, aunque de lo último podría decirse que ellos eran los principales culpables por no tener el valor suficiente para confesarse. Y es que no se atrevían a hacerlo porque, por duro que sonara, ya sabían la respuesta. Podrían ser un montón de idiotas cachondos por la edad, pero no eran densos y podían darse cuenta que ella solo tenía ojos para una sola persona. Y esa persona era la única que nunca sería bienvenida en ese club tan especial y de la que habían sido encomendada protegerla a toda costa.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:45 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

—Y entonces eso fue todo lo que sucedió hasta que me encontré contigo, y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm —Gerald meneó la cabeza, repetidamente, de izquierda a derecha—. ¿Te das cuenta que malentendiste sus palabras?

—Por favor, todo lo que dijo está más que claro —bufó Helga, cruzándose de brazos—. No veo en donde puede estar «la confusión».

Antes que Gerald pudiera decir algo para defender a su denso amigo, ella continuó:

—Además, no hay nada de lo que dijera que no fuese verdad —Helga miró al cielo—. Aceptémoslo, soy todo lo que dijo.

—Y puedes llegar a ser aun peor que todo eso —agregó Gerald, sin tacto alguno, ante el ceño fruncido de la muchacha—. Pero a pesar de ello, Arnold nunca ha dejado de creer en ti, a pesar de lo mala, grosera e insoportable que puedes llegar a ser. Esta es la primera vez que escucho que mi amigo diga alguna cosa mala de ti y podría jurar que fue solo porque lo atacaste injustificadamente en primer lugar.

—¡Oye! Ya te dije que no fui la que comenzó diciendo: «No eres el tipo de persona que estaría en ese puesto». Sé que no soy la chica más deslumbrante o la persona más fácil de tratar y estoy muy consciente que no atraeré la misma cantidad que chicos que Rhonda o Lila, pero ese no es motivo para restregármelo en la cara.

—¿Y no pudiste pensar que Arnold no se refería exactamente a la cantidad de público que atraerías?

Helga frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Si no puedes entenderlo por ti misma, se me ocurre una idea con la que podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:47 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Esto era malo y los tres lo sabían. Arnold andaba rondando por la secundaria y Helga estaba desaparecida de la vista de todos. Ojalá pudieran obtener alguna pista para poder encontrarla y que todo su plan no se fuera por la borda por la inesperada intervención de Lila.

Los chicos decidieron que la manera más fácil de encontrar a cualquiera de los dos sería separándose. Así que cada uno eligió tomar un camino distinto para cubrir más terreno.

El primero se fue por la derecha, por entre los pasillos de comida rápida, aunque con la mente totalmente enfocada en su objetivo. No podía permitir que ellos se encontraran. Arnold no la merecía y si bien no podía decir que él mismo lo hiciera, por lo menos era capaz de apreciarla por lo que era. Antes que comenzara el club, debía reconocer que siempre había admirado su agilidad tanto mental como física. Él sabía que ella era una chica lista que rara vez se iba por las ramas, que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y una lengua afilada que no dudaba en usar contra quien intentara irse en su contra. Cuando eran más jóvenes odiaba algunos de los apodos que ella le daba, pero también debía reconocer que el último verano se dio cuenta que, cuando ella no estaba, nada era igual, y definitivamente no esperó extrañar tanto a la única chica que nunca lo excluyó, y aunque nadie lo sabía, ella se había transformado en su primer amor.

El segundo chico recorrería el pasillo principal, por la zona de juegos, atento a cualquier pista que los ayudara a encontrar a su Ángel. Él también haría cualquier cosa para poder seguir obteniendo los beneficios de su club y poder seguir viendo, aunque sea de lejos, a una de las chicas más inteligentes, fuertes y hermosas que había conocido. No se podía decir que estuviera completamente enamorado de ella, pero le encantaba su sentido del humor y lo independiente que era. Ella era todo lo que un adolescente podía desear y esperaba en el futuro encontrar una chica que fuera, aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ella era.

El tercer adolescente iría por la izquierda, por la zona comercial que ofrecía principalmente artículos hechos a mano por los estudiantes. Era curioso e incluso divertido pensar que ella fue su primera novia y lo mucho que había aprendido de ella de algo tan complejo como el amor. Le gustaría decir que él fue el primero en ver bajo su máscara enojada, pero eso debía atribuírselo a otra persona, aunque eso no quitaba que se enorgullecía en decir que era uno de los pocos quienes se habían dado cuenta que ella era "Anónimo".

Cada uno tenía un objetivo y no importaba que muchas otras personas formaran parte de todo ese complot, ellos ya habían tomado la decisión de ser quienes protegerían el secreto de su club a toda costa sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer para conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:55 AM, secundaria Nº 118, cerca del auditorio.**

Si antes el día era lo suficientemente malo para Arnold, ahora había empeorado mucho más. Parecía como si el ángel de la mala suerte de Eugene ahora estuviera tras suyo, porque en cuanto puso un pie en la secundaria muchas cosas desafortunadas comenzaron a sucederle. La primera de ellas fue que por un extraño y muy confuso incidente, su teléfono terminó completamente destruido, luego un niño derramó un cono de helado en su camiseta, después casi se cae por las escaleras al tropezar con un cubo que apareció de la nada y eso fue solo el principio de un sinfín de accidentes, que si bien ninguno alcanzaba a ser lo suficientemente grave, no dejaban de ser muy molestos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lila con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

—Eso creo —respondió el adolescente con cabeza de balón en tanto se levantaba del suelo—. Por lo menos no tengo nada roto.

—Me alegro tanto, Arnold. Ya quedan solo un par de pasos más para que lleguemos al taller de teatro y luego de eso te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que soluciones las cosas con Helga.

—Estoy feliz de que así sea —comentó Arnold aliviado, mientras intentaba sacar el resto de helado de su camiseta—. Porque estas casualidades son peor que las bromas del día de los inocentes.

A la pelirroja no le quedó de otra opción que guardar silencio ante el comentario del chico porque ella estaba segura que ninguno de los sucesos que habían ocurrido eran una simple casualidad, no obstante, si le explicaba sus sospechas en ese momento solo perderían valioso tiempo.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:51 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Después de que Gerald le contara el plan que había ideado a la adolescente del lazo rosa, ésta se quedó mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¡¿Estás demente?!

—No, Helga. Si lo piensas un poco más, te darás cuenta que tiene mucho sentido que intentes demostrarle a Arnold que sí eres una persona que puede llamar lo suficiente la atención para tener una fila de chicos queriendo un beso tuyo.

—Espera un segundo, pelos necios —Helga estaba de pie frente a Gerald quien se había sentado en la banca—. Pensé que habías dicho que yo había malentendido las palabras de Arnold.

—Y estoy seguro que lo haces porque «No ser el tipo de persona que estaría ahí» puede tener un significado bastante ambiguo si lo piensas un poco más.

Helga le dio una mirada sospechosa, intentando entender qué era lo que se traía entre manos, porque aún no entendía qué es lo que se suponía que demostraría eso.

—Mira, Pataki. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en decir que Arnold no es muy bueno declarándose.

—Él apesta declarándose —afirmó Helga.

—Bien, creo que ese sería un término más cercano, pero ese no es el punto —Gerald sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar fijamente a la chica—. Helga, dime honestamente: ¿por qué crees que «apesta» en eso?

—¿Porque es un cabeza de balón que siempre está en las nubes?

Gerald se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¡No! Es porque aquí en donde su lado inseguro sale a relucir, porque tengo la teoría que, entre más le gusta una chica, más teme no lograr ser correspondido. Por eso debemos obligarlo a dejar de andar con rodeos y la mejor forma de hacer eso es con un poco de sana competencia —Gerald estaba seguro de que su plan daría los frutos adecuados, después de todo, ¿qué mejor que un poco de celos para que el Arnold atrevido saliera a la luz?

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Lo que quieres intentar es que yo, Helga G. Pataki… intente provocarle celos a Arnold?

—¡Bingo, Pataki!

—Realmente no creo que funcione. No quisiera contarte esto, pero lo haré de todas formas —declaró—. Ya intenté hacerlo una vez y lo único que gané fueron un par de cardenales y una visita al hospital por picaduras de abejas.

Gerald enarcó una ceja ante su mala experiencia e inevitablemente le picó la curiosidad por saber en qué momento había pasado aquello.

—No es por ser arrogante, pero si te pasó algo como eso fue porque no tenías a este nene para ayudarte —declaró Gerald apuntándose con el pulgar con confianza—. A propósito… ¿Cuándo intentaste darle celos a Arnold?

Helga hizo una mueca incómoda.

—A principio de cuarto grado. Stinky fingió ser mi novio por una barra de Señor Nutty.

Gerald miró un par de segundos el rostro resignado de la chica intentando no reírse.

—Anda. Ríete. Sé lo tonto que fue.

El adolescente no necesitó más para carcajearse de su desgracia por unos segundos.

—Eres una chica valiente, Pataki —Gerald palmeó el hombro de la chica en tanto su rostro se ensombrecía—. Estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Arnold, aunque pocas veces salieras realmente beneficiada de ello.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

Gerald negó.

—Ahora puedo entender tus dudas sobre el repentino amor de Arnold, pero creo que nunca podré olvidar lo desolado que estaba por ti —Gerald se levantó y le hizo una señal a Helga para que lo siguiera—. Y el que desaparecieras no ayudó mucho en ello. Él se sentía tan culpable como la vez que bebiste de aquel batido y pensaba que nunca regresarías a la escuela por su culpa; porque no pudo ser un buen novio.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —preguntó Helga sorprendida.

—No. Yo leí un poema que escribió para ti sin que él lo supiera.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, aunque te puedo asegurar que nunca me tomé a la ligera la ruptura con Arnold —Helga apretó las manos en forma de puño—. Todos estaban muy ocupados para darme un poco de su amor y sentía que ni siquiera podía quererme a mí misma, así que por eso debía amar a Arnold con cada gota de mi existencia, sin importar que él nunca lo hiciera. Me convencí que era bueno estar dispuesta a morir si es que me lo pedía, pero hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta que eso no estaba bien; no era sano, y que merecía mucho más que la lástima que creía que sentía por mí, por eso me enfureció que de un día para otro fuera tan capaz de decirme que me amaba cuando nunca antes se había mostrado tan abierto con sus sentimientos como lo hizo con las otras chicas.

El adolescente se sintió mal por haber juzgado a Helga sin saber su versión de la historia. Ella había tenido más problemas de los que creía.

—Además… —Helga repentinamente se sonrojó—. No solo terminé con él por eso. Estaba dispuesta a darnos una última oportunidad para intentar entender lo que sentíamos… En verdad quería descubrir si sus sentimientos solo eran agradecimiento y si los míos eran reales, pero sus acciones me hicieron perder el control. Nunca esperé que Arnold, entre todas las personas, pudiera hacerme sentir totalmente incómoda, ¿sabes?

—¿Incómoda? —preguntó Gerald sin poder procesar que Arnold pudiera hacer sentir a alguien mal en su presencia—. ¿Cómo Arnold podría hacerte sentir incómoda?

Helga se sonrojó aún más, pero decidió que ya había abierto la Caja de Pandora, así que simplemente le explicó, lo menos detalladamente posible, el suceso que llevó a su eminente ruptura con el chico con cabeza de balón.

Gerald, entre más escuchaba, más sorprendido se sentía. ¿Arnold realmente había sido capaz de hacer algo así? Si no fuera porque coincidía con algunas cosas que recordaba, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de su mejor amigo.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. Siempre he sabido que Arnold es un chico valiente, pero esto es ir más allá de los límites.

—Dejando el pasado de lado, ¿realmente crees que si intento darle celos a Arnold es una buena idea? —preguntó Helga—. Porque pensé que habías dicho que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas, y hacer algo así solo podrían ser más confuso, ¿no?

Gerald se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero un poco de celos no le hace mal a nadie.

—Digamos, hipotéticamente, que acepto tu oferta. ¿Cómo planeas lograrla, chico listo?

—Ya lo verás, Pataki, ya lo verás —respondió mientras sacaba su celular para a escribirle a la única persona que podía ayudarlos en eso.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:55 AM, secundaria Nº 118,** **algún lugar de Hillwood.**

Durante el transcurso de la búsqueda habían tenido buenas y malas noticias.

Las buenas, eran que ya habían localizado a Arnold y que se encontraba dentro de la secundaria e incluso lo habían logrado interceptar en un par de ocasiones.

Las malas: él se logró zafar de cada una de sus pequeñas trampas y nuevamente le perdieron el rastro.

A través de sus Walkie-talkies decidieron que seguirían buscando por separado, pero a la primera señal se reunirían antes que «aquella persona» se enterara.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:20 AM, secundaria Nº 118, vestidor del auditorio.**

Arnold no entendía cómo siempre las cosas más extrañas lograban sucederle a él. No había querido cuestionar las decisiones de Lila, pero ahora —vistiendo un ridículo vestido— dudaba mucho si tomar esa decisión fue la más acertada.

—Arnold, muévete un poco más a la derecha, por favor.

El chico gimió internamente ante la orden de Rhonda, sin embargo, accedió ante su petición y se movió con cuidado.

—¿Así está bien?

—A mi derecha, muñeco —corrigió la chica, esperando que el muchacho se moviera nuevamente para reanudar los ajustes a la prenda que ahora estaba utilizando.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que, de las tres personas, ninguna dijo nada. El chico se veía claramente resignado mientras permitía que hicieran los arreglos como si fuera un maniquí viviente, aunque se sentía más como un espantapájaros que cualquier otra cosa.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir Arnold, aunque antes que pudiera decir algo más, Rhonda levanto la mano en señal de alto.

—No lo sé, Lila —la chica caminó alrededor del muchacho, examinándolo—. ¿No crees que le falta algo?

Lila analizó al chico que estaba en la tarima esperando su veredicto.

—Tienes razón —asintió la chica con trenzas—. Estoy tan segura que solo eso no será suficiente.

Rhonda, quien estaba vestida con el uniforme de porrista —a pesar de no serlo— se paseó por la habitación pensando en cómo solucionar su inconformidad ante el disfraz. Observó al chico con su mejor ojo crítico; con el que se había ganado ser la presidenta del club de teatro, y pronto una idea vino a su mente como si se tratase de una revelación divina.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:05 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

El ambiente se había puesto mucho más animado en el lugar. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro arreglando los últimos detalles antes de que se le permitiera la entrada a los visitantes que llegarían a la feria. Aquel festival prometía ser todo un éxito gracias a la buena organización que se venía produciendo por parte del consejo estudiantil desde hace meses atrás.

Helga se sintió un poco contagiada por el ambiente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió un más confiada. No iba a negar que no le dejaba de incomodar que alguien que no fuera Phoebe viera la parte más suave y oculta de su ser, pero tampoco quería sonar mal agradecida porque alguien más quisiera darle una mano. No es como si muchos lo hicieran, y por eso encontraba un poco desconcertante que la ayuda adicional viniera de la persona menos probable, aunque por otro lado se imaginaba que Gerald pensó algo parecido cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarlo con anterioridad.

Helga frunció el ceño en tanto se detenía con otra duda en su mente.

—Detente un segundo, Geraldo. Creí que no habías dicho nada de planes locos — cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y si me preguntas, tu plan suena mucho más descabellado que cualquier otro que yo haya hecho en el pasado.

—Dudo mucho eso, aunque debo admitir que quizás sea poco ortodoxo, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto es una idea para sacar a luz las verdaderas intenciones de mi amigo contigo.

—¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo? —Helga preguntó, dándole una mirada perspicaz.

Si había algo de lo que Gerald no quería recordar, era esa conversación, y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque sentía que a Helga aún le faltaba recuperar algo de esa actitud presuntuosa que siempre la había caracterizado. Honestamente, no sabía qué era lo que veía Arnold en ella, pero si eran felices juntos, no veía por qué no deberían estarlo.

El chico suspiró con claro hastío al tener que rememorar una insinuación que le parecía una completa locura.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo diré, pero, antes que nada, quiero aclarar que jamás he tenido ningún sentimiento del tipo romántico por ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué los tendrías?

—Porque según Arnold, el solo hecho de decir tu nombre repetidamente es motivo suficiente para estar enamorado de ti.

Solo para burlarse de él (y un poco por precaución) la chica retrocedió un par de pasos de Gerald, quien sin darse cuenta de la broma que le estaba jugando, la miró con espanto e intentó corregir rápidamente para dejar de lado cualquier malentendido que a ella se le pudiera cruzar por su cabeza, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, ella habló.

—Lo siento, Gerald. Mi corazón es de un solo hombre —respondió con exagerado dramatismo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa —Gerald rodó los ojos—. Quiero que te quede muy claro que definitivamente no me interesas de esa manera, y si estaba hablando de ti, era solo porque estaba enojado por lo molesta e insistente que estabas siendo con el tema de Phoebe. Así que lo siento si rompo tus ilusiones.

—Y que lo digas, Negrito. Estoy totalmente devastada ante esta revelación —respondió con claro sarcasmo—. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿cómo es que Arnold llegó a esa conclusión? Porque puedo entender que mis intenciones a veces sean un poco confusas, pero tus sentimientos por Pheebs son tan obvios que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta lo mucho que babeas por sus huesitos.

—Me sorprende que admitas que eres una persona compleja —reconoció sorprendido—. En cuanto a Arnold, ya sabes lo denso que puede llegar a ser, y considerando que estaba más concentrado en lo que hacías que cualquier otra cosa no es algo tan extraño —Gerald se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito ver si tu hada madrina está disponible para transformar a la calabaza en una princesa.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:27 AM, secundaria Nº 118, vestidor del auditorio.**

— _Et voilà!_ —exclamó Rhonda—. Me encanta. Te ves elegante, bello y muy refinado. Así que ahora posa para mí, muñeco.

—Yo… —El chico con la cabeza en forma de balón estaba muy avergonzado de ser fotografiado con aquellas ropas tan femeninas y ni siquiera aún podía decidir si todo eso era más o igual de vergonzoso que usar un pijama de conejo, aunque, por otro lado, le prometieron que aquellas fotografías serían solo para la colección del club de teatro y que su cara sería retocada hasta hacerlo totalmente irreconocible, así que no debería preocuparse porque alguien más lo viera vestido de esa forma.

—Arnold, por favor, intenta lucir más natural —pidió Rhonda, antes de mirar las imágenes de su cámara digital con una mueca adolorida ante el pésimo resultado—. Parece como si esperaras al verdugo que te llevará a la horca.

—¿Así de mal? —preguntó Lila.

—Peor —respondió la encargada del club de teatro, mientras le mostraba el resultado a Lila—. ¿Cómo quieres salir vistiendo eso si no eres capaz de posar para un par de fotos? —cuestionó la muchacha.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de Lila.

—Esperen un momento… ¿En verdad quieren que salga vestido de esta manera? —preguntó Arnold con un leve tono de temor, casi rogando haber mal entendido sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que sí, querido. Ustedes dos me pidieron un disfraz con el que ni si quiera tu madre pueda reconocerte y claramente he logrado el objetivo —señaló Rhonda, quien estaba notablemente satisfecha con el resultado.

—Pero yo no dije que…

Antes que el adolescente pudiera seguir hablando, Lila lo interrumpió:

—Cielos, entiendo que esto no es lo que esperabas cuando te ofrecí de mi ayuda, pero parecías tan dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Helga que creí que no te importaría hacer esto por el bien de solucionar sus problemas.

Arnold se sintió entre la espada y la pared porque, por supuesto que quería arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Lo deseaba más que nada, pero no entendía por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera.

Al no tener respuesta del chico, Lila continuó:

—Para ser sincera, Arnold, creo que si sigues con esa actitud tan poco cooperativa estoy segura que lo mejor que puedes hacer es simplemente rendirte y dejar que Helga sea feliz con otra persona.

—Creo que Lila tiene razón —concordó Rhonda, quien había estado atenta en todo momento de lo que estaba sucediendo, con seriedad—. Además, una vez que estés fuera del camino, Helga por fin me hará caso y verá que el mundo no empieza ni termina contigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rhonda, quizás me precipité al pensar que ustedes eran el uno para el otro y simplemente estoy alargando algo que ya no sucedió.

—No te culpes, Lila. También pensé que se veían muy lindos juntos, así que no seas dura contigo misma, y piensa que quizás esto está pasando en el mejor momento porque ya sabes cuán popular suele ser este festival, y estoy segura que entre tantos chicos lindos que pasarán por el stand de besos puede llegar esa persona especial de Helga.

Arnold nunca pensó que diría esto, pero Lila le daba miedo. Jamás se imaginó que tras esa dulce sonrisa se ocultará una persona que era capaz de mover los hilos de una manera tan sutil hasta el punto de no saber si estabas haciendo algo por voluntad propia o porque ella le había insistido manipulando las palabras. Así que, en vez de responder a su pregunta, intentó mostrarle su punto.

—En ningún momento he dicho que no lo haré —espetó Arnold—. Es solo que… ¿No creen que esto es muy excesivo? —Arnold se señaló—. Sé que nuestra discusión fue muy mala y estoy de acuerdo en que en vez de exaltarme debí haber aclarado lo que dije… Así que supongo que… no sé…

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar —interrumpió nuevamente la pelirroja—. Solo estás balbuceando.

Arnold suspiró resignado antes de armarse de valor y exponer sus pensamientos.

—Quiero solucionar las cosas con Helga y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero lo único que les pido es que me digan el porqué de todo este secretismo.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:15 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Por más que Gerald insistió llamando a Rhonda, quien era una persona muy apegada a su teléfono (por no decir adicta a las redes sociales), jamás le respondió ni siquiera un solo mensaje de los que le había enviado.

—¿Sin suerte aún? —preguntó Helga, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El chico no quería decirle con quién intentaba comunicarse con tanto esmero, aunque tenía una leve impresión de quién podía ser aquella persona, porque solo había una persona que era considerada la reina de la moda en ese lugar, y esa era Rhonda. A decir verdad, lo último que quería era pedirle un favor a ella, salvo que no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo porque, por el momento, no podía pedirle ayuda a Phoebe, ya que al igual que Gerald, solía detestarla. Phoebe también había desarrollado cierta hostilidad con Arnold, así que por eso que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había arrastrado a alguno de sus planes.

—No. Y no nos queda de otra que esperar a que responda —respondió el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a Helga—. Por el momento podemos hacer el intento de buscarla nosotros mismos, ya que aún tenemos un tiempo antes que tengas que estar en el stand de besos. ¿No?

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? —Helga miró con cierto fastidio cómo el ambiente parecía estar cada vez más animado con el transcurso del tiempo.

Ella estaba a punto de agregar algo más, no obstante, cambió de opinión al darse cuenta cómo el adolescente moreno estaba completamente fuera de órbita. Siguió su mirada para ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan embelesado, y cuanto se dio cuenta que no era un _qué_ sino un _quien_ , una sonrisa divertida cruzó su rostro.

Gerald no escuchó la última pregunta que Helga le había realizado debido a que mientras intentaba localizar a Rhonda por sobre la multitud, de un momento a otro, entró a su visión periférica aquella chica de raíces orientales que lo venía trayendo loco desde hace un buen tiempo. No importaba que tan fría ella intentara actuar, estaba seguro que bajo aquella fachada indiferente ella también podía sentir esa conexión que ni el tiempo o ni la distancia eran capaces de borrar. Por eso necesitaba buscar un momento especial, y de preferencia completamente a solas, para aclarar de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Obviamente el muchacho no descartaba la posibilidad de que pudiera estar equivocado y que quizás solo estaba importunando a la pobre chica, pero le era tan difícil ignorar la complicidad que, a pesar de lo confuso que fueron los últimos años, seguía uniéndolos.

—¡Hoooola! —Helga agitó la mano frente al chico—. Cuerda a tierra, Capitán Hormona.

—¿Eh? —Gerald fue traído de vuelta de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasa, Helga?

—Por si no lo has notado… hace mucho tiempo que Pheebs se fue.

Efectivamente, tal y como lo había dicho la rubia, la pequeña adolescente ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la había divisado.

—Si quieres, podemos ir tras ella primero —ofreció Helga.

—No —respondió el muchacho firmemente—. Primero lo primero, Cenicienta.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era la calabaza.

—Cenicienta. Calabaza. Da lo mismo —Se encogió de hombros—. En lo que debemos enfocarnos ahora es en…

Gerald se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, así que esperanzado que fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando, lo cogió rápidamente.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:15 AM, secundaria Nº 118, patio trasero.**

Phoebe a penas había visto a nadie en todo el transcurso de la mañana. Ella estaba más preocupada de que toda la organización fuera viento en popa, ya que todos confiaban que el famoso festival anual de su secundaria rompiera todos los esquemas y fuera el más popular de toda la época, y por eso no tenía tiempo para perder en ningún tipo de nimiedad.

—No solo lograré marcar un hito, sino que también el resultado irá directamente a mi historial académico. Por eso nada ni nadie hará que me desvié de mis objetivos —se dijo recordando la expresión dolida de Gerald al que apenas le había prestado atención.

"Lo siento, Gerald. Ya me dejé llevar por mi egoísmo una vez y las cosas terminaron saliendo muy mal", recordó con tristeza.

Phoebe sacudió los recuerdos y comenzó a repasar su lista de tareas, percatándose que había una única cosa a la que no había inspeccionado y esta era el puesto de besos.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:35 AM, secundaria Nº 118, vestidor del auditorio.**

Ambas chicas sabían que la petición de Arnold era bastante racional, sin embargo, consideraron que aún no era el momento preciso para que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Quizás ni les creería porque, cuando casualmente ellas se enteraron, les fue muy difícil de procesar todo lo que se había consolidado prácticamente bajo sus narices.

Rhonda miró a Lila y esta simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

—Comprendemos que puedas estar confundido, Arnold —reconoció Rhonda—. Pero créenos que por muy raro que parezca todo lo que estamos haciendo, esta es la única forma en la que puedas conseguir el día de hoy una charla a solas con Helga, y no creo que tengan el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo si solo sales vistiendo con tu yo normal.

—Sabemos que lo que te estamos pidiendo es extraño y difícil de comprender, pero… ¿Puedes dejar de lado, solo por hoy, tu habitual puesto de solucionador de problemas y dejar que nosotras seamos las que te ayudemos?

Arnold no tenía motivo para no confiar en ellas y aunque, por supuesto, aunque le picaba la curiosidad de a qué iba todo eso, decidió aceptar, porque, de todas formas, tarde o temprano terminaría por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y que hacía actuar tan extraño a sus compañeras.

—De acuerdo —asintió resignado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?

* * *

 **Sábado 11:35 AM, secundaria Nº 118,** **algún lugar de Hillwood.**

—Ya localicé a nuestro Ángel, cambio.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nota: ¡Hola, gente bonita! Les quiero agradecer por todos sus amables comentarios. Sé que me estoy demorando en actualizar, pero les cuento que no puedo subir un capitulo si no me siento conforme con lo que pasa en el mismo y por lo mismo que me toma tiempo subirlo a la plataforma porque si es necesario reescribir todo varias veces lo haré.**

 **Con respecto a "El dulce sabor del recuerdo", tengo el capitulo completo en un borrador, pero me pasa igual que aca y siento que hay una parte en particular que no me gusta. Lo dejaré de lado por estos días y lo retomare el fin de semana si no se me ocurre una mejor manera de expresar esa parte la dejaré asi.**

 **Las otras historias las continuare, no estan abandonadas solo que quiero darle prioridad a esta ya que cada vez quedan menos capitulos.**

 **Gracias por su comprension, por leerme y por apoyarme. Todos son muy lindos.**

 **Nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad.**

 **Bye~Bye.**


End file.
